


Winfurtime (in Charisk Hell)

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Say my name" kink, 69 (Sex Position), Also while naked, As if that wasn't obvious, Audio Format: MP3, Barebacking, Barrow-downs, Body Horror, Body Worship, Both of them have a very mild mixture of OCD/ADD, Camping, Chapter 12 is just a side thing, Chara Has Issues, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is a horndog, Chara is androgynous as frikk, Chara is attracted to Frisk, Chara is three years older than Frisk and goes to university, Chara's had it rough, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, DFAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, Dancing, Doggy Style, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For reference Frisk's teeth look like Iggy's during the fight against Pet Shop, Forest Sex, Forests, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a werewolf, Frisk is curvaceous flirtatious and salacious, Frisk is essentially a femboy, Frisk is too to a lesser extent, Gyaboi is pronounced as "gee-yah-bo-ee", Huddling For Warmth, I made Chara male-ish and Frisk female-ish as a joke but it became this whole other thing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In the sense that they can have a handsome smile yet still bite your hand off, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Man these tags got filthy really quick, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minus the Wright, Misunderstandings, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Not a real chapter, Other, Pancakes, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Positive Reinforcement kink, Rain, Rain Sex, Sans is a hypocritical douchenozzle, Sans is a miserly cad, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Separation Anxiety, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Slice of Life, Smut, Soft Chara, Suicidal Ideation, Tent Sex, The demon that cums when you call it's name, TheRPGMinx is Chara's headcanon voice in this instance, These tags are mostly in the order they appear but not entirely, They can use magic, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Were-Creatures, While naked, Winter, Winter Break, Xeno, and Frisk alone, charisk, i guess?, i think, now that i think about it, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: Or: "Winfurtime's Fun"Chara comes home on the first day of Winter Break, and Frisk couldn't be happier. When Toriel leaves to answer an urgent business call from the embassy, though, a killer blizzard hits, leaving the two snowed in.With the threat of the full moon looming overhead, and their only source of green magic on the other side of the cottage walls, Frisk may find themself in a lot of pain tonight.However, with the only other person in the cottage being their secret lover, who's to say this blizzard can't easily become a romantic getaway?Ch. 1-6: Snowed In (Main Story)Ch. 7-?: Post-Blizzard, updates wheneverThis is essentially a collection of Charisk sexy fluff, so... there is your warning.[Part of the Werewolf Frisk AU]What do you mean 'it's not even fall yet', how dare you.





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to the concepts of Chara having gone on to be a college kid, Frisk having blossomed into a curvaceous cutie, and how the both of them are partaking in a secret courtship.

It's the second day of Winter Break, and Frisk is sure that things are already back to feeling like they should again. The first day consisted of coming home after the long trek up the hill, as usual, but instead of an empty room, they find Chara on the couch, knitting. Frisk was so excited to have them back that they ended their seemingly endless melancholy streak, quickly tossing their bag to the floor and closing the distance.  
  
"Ack! Frisk, my knitting," they'd shouted angrily upon impact, but were quick to return the embrace. "I missed you too, kid."  
  
Chara had been away attending University in New Home, back at Mt. Ebott, for a while now. They still couldn't stand humans -- heh, well, with a couple special exceptions -- so they were ecstatic to find that the monster-run university was still in operation, due in no small part to a sizable portion of the monsters still being reluctant to leave the mountain. The fact that they'd come home whenever they could afford to meant a lot to Frisk (however, that Chara was always a little pent-up the first night of their visits led Frisk to suspect there were ulterior motives behind their visiting at every opportunity they had.)  
  
Memories of the previous night filled their head, of a lovely welcome-home dinner (Toriel always whipped out the recipes she'd had time to perfect in the eight years they'd been on the surface for such occasions), and of getting thoroughly wrecked by Chara in Mario Party 2.  
  
"Confondit! Friggin'... Wario!" They'd despaired aloud, to which came the reply "I get plenty of practice playing my roommate. They're just about as shit as you are-- ow, heh heh heh...!" Frisk had cut them off with a fist to Chara's left shoulder, getting a few hearty laughs out of the elder human.  
  
Frisk turns their head to their left. This morning Frisk had a guest sharing (cough, hogging, cough) their blanket. On the opposite side of the bed, Chara sleeps soundly, their breaths deep and content. A peaceful expression graces their pale, rosy-cheeked face, their eyes free of agitation, their pillowy lips parted slightly. Frisk's heart flutters, and they nuzzle Chara's nose lovingly.  
  
"Mm, hhng? Frisk," they croak. "...What time is it?" Their voice makes it clear that they probably don't want to know.  
  
"Time for me to be wakin' you up, heh heh heh." A grin creeps onto Frisk's face as they talk, and Chara can't help but chuckle, donning a little smile of their own.  
  
"Pfft, not quite. I'm still tired," they yawn, snuggling closer to Frisk, pressing their chest against their trim frame, their forehead against theirs. Having one's body constantly fluctuate for a few days every month has it's perks, Chara thinks as they lazily drag a hand down Frisk's curvaceous bare hip.  
  
"Come on... it's time to get up," Frisk whispers, reaching to take hold of Chara's wandering hand.  
  
"Mngh, lemme feel you f'r a minute first..." They're so used to Frisk that they sometimes forget it's not normal for a human to grow into a huge, furry behemoth every month. They can't argue with the benefits the condition had on Frisk's normal body, though, they think, their mind going back to where their hand rests.  
  
They eventually lean their head down to kiss Frisk's neck, before sitting up and climbing out of bed, planning to retrieve their clothes off a nearby chair. After pulling their shirt on, they lean their head back to check up on Frisk. A smirk sneaks onto their face when they find that the tanner-skinned human still has yet to pull their shirt down over their head because they don't wanna stop looking at Chara's partially dressed body. Chara stops jumping in place, giving up on getting into their pant leg for the moment to stare right back.  
  
"Uh, u-uh," they stammer once they realize they've been caught, and quickly pull their shirt down to cover their stomach. Chara laughs at their embarrassment, spotting the kid's ears are now burning a bright, flustered red, ruining their attempted neutral facade.  
  
"Frisk," they drawl sensually. Frisk tears their gaze away from an uncooperative sock to see Chara back on the bed, lying on their stomach, pants still only halfway up their legs.

Chara crawls closer to them, rubbing up against the bed. Frisk is feeling very bothered.  
  
"Mmnngh..." Chara makes a 'sexy face', worrying their lower lip, and quickly thereafter peeks an eye open for Frisk's reaction. Ooh, that's definitely working them up. They put their mouth up to Frisk's ear, pressing their chest into Frisk's left arm. Time for the fun bit.  
  
"I was born in 1967~," they whisper evilly, lidding their eyes.  
  
"Uuggghhh..." Frisk buries their head in their hands.  
  
"I'm in love with an old fogey," they mumble.  
  
"Aw, so lovely of you to say, dearie," Chara croaks.  
  
"Boo." Frisk's feet hit the floor with a very light thud, not that it could be heard over Chara's self-righteous chuckling.  
  
They whirl around and press their mouth against Chara's, kissing them passionately, cutting them off. Chara whines, quickly returning the gesture (they can shoot themself for making that overly thirsty sound afterwards), but just before Chara can envelop them in their arms, Frisk breaks away, grabbing and holding their face just out of reach. Chara whines pitifully, their tongue squished between their cheeks-- they probably asked for this, but that doesn't mean they have to like it!  
  
"I'm going to get you back for this, I hope you realize. You're playing with the best," Frisk says, dangerously. Frisk then hugs them, squeezing them tightly before stepping out the bedroom door and into the hallway.  
  
Chara pulls up their sweats the rest of the way, wetting their lips after having let their mouth hang open for so long -- should they be worried? -- before they too get up to leave the bedroom.  
  
\---  
  
Chara crosses the threshold leading from the hallway into the kitchen. The floor was lined with textured, white linoleum tiles, and wooden cabinets lined the walls. Toriel is stationed at the stove, and to her left, the sun shines in through a window, illuminating the sink and part of the table. They spot Frisk sitting at the left-hand side of the table, already going to town on a plate of sausages.  
  
"Ahh, the wolf within, hard at work," they say, leaning over Frisk's shoulder. Frisk grumbles at the comment, but otherwise continues to ignore Chara.  
  
"Good morning, Chara! I trust you slept well," Toriel calls, drowning out the sound of the skillet frying up bacon.  
  
"Ugh, it's too early for sing-song voices," they groan, taking a seat opposite to Frisk. "...Bacon smells good." Some idle chatter ought to throw off anybody who heard the first part. In case for whatever reason it offended them.  
  
"Indeed! You may be surprised to learn that I originally planned on making barbecue, instead of bacon..." Chara narrows their eyes. They don't like that tone she's taking.  
  
"but i didn't have any spare ribs." The cabinet door to the left of Toriel's leg pushes open, and inside, a four foot tall skeleton, already strolling out of it like if it were his house.  
  
"This was a setup." Chara squeezes their fists tightly, narrowing their eyes in an overexaggerated fashion.  
  
"hmm, woke up on the wrong side of the grave? i even helped set up the table," Sans says, hopping up into the chair next to Chara's. Toriel snickers, making Chara roll their eyes in annoyance.  
  
"No, smart guy, I didn't wake up on the wrong side of my grave." They turn back to their food, mumbling pridefully. "...last time I checked, nobody gets laid in a grave--" Chara's eyes immediately move to meet Frisk's. There's a half-eaten sausage patty in their mouth, and their eyes are full of fear.  
  
A flash of cold sweat washes over Chara. Their eyes widen, and dart over from their bacon to Sans' face. Maybe he didn't hear what they mumbled (or see Frisk's reaction). His eyes are staring a hole through their skull. Shit.  
  
"What was that, Chara?" Double shit. "I did not quite hear you over the skillet."  
  
Sans is grinning, as usual, but his eyes look particularly evil (and a little angry) right this moment. They decide right then that their volume control needs some goddamn work.

"You say a word and I will not hesitate to eviscerate you," Chara says, surreptitiously reaching over to grasp a nearby knife. Frisk looks alarmed, but Sans just shrugs.  
  
"hey, i won't judge. s'not up to me who you wanna bone," he whispers, winking at the end, because of course he does.  
  
"incest is prreeeetty weird, though," he mumbles into a convenient mug of coffee, averting his gaze.  
  
"Oh my God, Sans, we're not even...!" Chara's tone sounds half furious, half terrified, but frantic all the same.  
  
They continue to whisper through gritted teeth, but Frisk can't quite make out what's being said.  
  
Frisk watches the scene unfold before them nervously, then turns their attention to Toriel, whose gaze looks inquisitive in a way that makes them want to hide.  
  
"Frisk, they seem busy. Where did they say they slept?" Frisk's heartbeat is thumping against their chest, but their borderline panic doesn't show on their face.  
  
"On the couch," they say, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh... a-alright, then." Crisis averted.  
  
She turns back to the rest of the table, taking Frisk and Chara's empty plates, trying to brush off whatever unease she was feeling. "Anyways, if you need an explanation, last night, as everyone was turning in, I came into the kitchen, to turn out the light, you see, when suddenly, I hear snoring coming from beneath the sink! I opened one of the doors, to find that the galley had a stowaway on board," she laughs.  
  
"yeah, 'was on a real snooze cruise." Sans' eyes are now firmly closed, and he's resting his chin on a nearly full plate of bacon.  
  
"Mm-hmm-- perhaps you were sailing for the Kitchen Island." Sans chuckles, the motion causing the bacon grease to slosh around atop the plate.  
  
"You mean like right now," Chara gripes. "You're getting grease all over yourself."  
  
"dang, and i was hopin' you would let that one slip," he says, loudly. Toriel laughs again.  
  
As she begins to wash the skillet, he quietly adds, to where only Frisk and Chara can hear, "you know, like how you let your little fling with your adoptive sibling slip."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Sans. ...First of all, you said you wouldn't judge, you lying bastard. Secondly? I don't know if you're aware of this, but I'm not even in the same body anymore, technically, and I never got re-adopted. I asked them not to. It didn't... I didn't even feel worthy back then, much less now, after everything that's happened..."  
  
"oh." Chara stares for a moment, an unimpressed look on their face.  
  
"You're quite the stunning linguist, Sans. But. Anyway, point is, we're not even siblings on paper. Now I'm just some extra baggage, as is proper for someone like me. So please keep quiet, and let me hold onto something good for once in my pitiful existence." Sans searches their face down for a moment.  
  
"...man, uh... you've had a lot to deal with, huh."  
  
"What does?" Toriel's voice is louder than what the table's whisper-laden ears are used to, causing the three to wince.  
  
"we're planning a needlessly elaborate prank involving electric fans to pull on papyrus and the kid over here-- ohhh, oops, looks like that secret's blown."  
  
Toriel snorts, but Frisk doesn't think she looks all that convinced.


	2. In Which the Plot Gets Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel receives a call from the embassy, some chores are done, and Frisk uses their ability to be really fucking hot to it's full potential.

The main room of the house was by far the largest, and the nicest. Directly ahead of the couch rests a huge brick fireplace, and behind the couch, a large screen door leading outside. From this room alone, you could take just a few dozen steps away from the couch in the center of the room, crossing over from a green shaggy rug to the hardwood floor, and find the kitchen, the hallway that led to the bedrooms, the bathroom, or the little hall that led to the front door.  
  
Right now, Chara is at work knitting (fixing what Frisk messed up the previous evening, more like) a new sweater for the remaining winter months, and their toes, savoring the feel of the rug directly in front of the sofa, begin grasping with more vigor as Chara struggles with a tricky loop. Frisk is nearby, sitting in the plush chair to the right of the couch, their "notebook" in hand -- while it did contain notes, it was filled with doodles of things for the most part (Chara was privately quite delighted to learn that some of the doodles, part of Frisk's first 'collection' that they were showing off to everybody, were drawings of them). Their style was relatively unique, lying on the cartoony side of things, which they claim is the reason they struggle with drawing 'realism,' as they put it.  
   They claimed they weren't that good, and Chara honestly thought otherwise, but perhaps they see their drawings the way Chara sees knitting, in that the more complex stitchings that are a little beyond them only frustrate them when they see it online, because they can see how it was done, yet can't make it work for them, and it makes them feel inadequate.  
  
"Children," Toriel greets, stepping into the main room with a few heavy clomps from her large rubber boots. Chara lifts their head to see she's donned a woolen winter hat, and is buttoning up a thick, grey pea coat that's so long it masks whatever pants she's wearing beneath it.  
  
"I have received an urgent business call from the embassy." Frisk begins to climb from their chair, but Toriel holds a hand out, signalling them to stop. "There's no need for you to get up, my child. I should have phrased that differently; while it is urgent, it is only in the sense that I need to be there shortly. It would have been great if they had realized they'd needed me before my presence needed to be made within the hour, but it is just as well." She sighs, doing up the last button before nodding at the two seated humans.  
  
"While I am gone, I would be most grateful if you could finish some of the household chores, since I do not expect to be back until before dinner." Frisk's shoulders slacken in dismay... for a moment.  
  
"And Chara can help me! It'll be faster!"  
  
"Whu--?!" Chara's eyes widen, staring down the treacherous cur.  
  
They sigh, letting their head go slack.  
  
"Fiiine. ...s'not like I have homework to do or anything." They didn't -- they're much too studious to allow something like that -- but still.  
  
"Awh, cow patties," Frisk drawls, quietly, looking at them dubiously. (How is it that this kid's list of "when mom is home" jargon consists almost entirely of terms that went out of date sixty years ago?)  
  
"Thank you very much," Toriel nods, blatantly ignoring the last dozen words spoken. She begins to head towards the door, and the two of them subconsciously get up to follow.  
  
"There are dishes that need washing, laundry that needs doing, and we haven't dusted in a while. It may seem daunting, but I trust you're up for it," she lists, pulling the door open. A blast of chilly air flows through the open wound, giving Chara goosebumps despite their warm clothing. Frisk reaches over, pulling Toriel into a hug -- you idiot, the door's gonna be open even longer now.  
  
...A slight feeling of dread builds up within them for all of a second before they too hug Toriel -- you never know when the last time you see someone will be. She smells of lilac and of a coat that needs a lint roller taken to it.  
  
The two break away from the taller creature, and look up at her. Even in their adult age the goat makes them feel the size of a toddler, and Chara's six-foot stature is nothing to sneeze at.

"Now, Frisk, a reminder to please be mindful of your schedule." Frisk stops in place. "Do you know when the first one will be? You have been checking the moon, yes?"  
  
They gulp. "I'd been looking up every night for the last couple of days. ...A-a-a-and tonight's the first one." They wet their lips, and begin to shift nervously.  
  
"I'm nervous." Toriel grasps the back of their head, pressing them to her. Chara shivers from the cold.  
  
"There, there, you will be alright. Remember, you always shall have my green magic at your disposal. I will be back in time for your change, Frisk, do not fret." She lets go. "Now, then. I must be off. Take care, my children," and as she's shutting the door, she adds, "don't forget to water the flower!"  
  
Frisk immediately runs back into the main room, propping themself against the large window that runs parallel to the front door, giving a broad view of the outside. After a moment, Chara joins them.  
  
The hill at the foot of the mountain, where Toriel resides, isn't exactly close to town, causing Chara to wonder why she's making the trip on foot. The two can see her starting down the hill currently covered in snow, heading towards the neighboring wood. As relatively modern as it is, this is still very much a cottage on the outskirts of Ebott, and Toriel, though she has gotten the hand of certain technologies, is still very old-fashioned.  
  
...Perhaps that's why Frisk's best 'young people jargon' is as old as 1945, Chara thinks with a smirk, watching Toriel's hat dip beneath the hill. Everything seems modern compared to whatever primeval society Toriel hails from.  
  
"Well, uh, I guess it's time to get to work!" There goes that good mood. "I'll start dusting, and, uh, you can sweep, I guess," they chirp.  
  
"Please do not sound so happy. And shouldn't you deal with my brother's empty husk, first?"  
  
Frisk rolls their eyes, but says in a moderately cheerful tone, "Yeah, you're right."  
  
Chara watches them scamper off to the kitchen. They hear the sounds of a cupboard being opened, plastic clattering around, the squeak of a handle, flowing water, and another squeak before Frisk walks in front of them a second time. Their head barely reaches armpit height.  
  
Frisk strolls past the fireplace and into the hallway, bending forward to peek their head through the bathroom door, glass of water in hand. Their curves are looking very tempting right now.  
  
"Good morning slash afternoon, Flowey~" They sing. Chara's sneaking up behind them, planning to get a handful of their voluptuous body.  
  
"'Got some wa-wa for you-you~" So close...!  
  
A loud hissing sound comes from inside the bathroom, startling a yelp out of Chara, which in turn spooks the kid, causing them to spill some of the water.  
  
"Charaaa! ...Ugghh, not only did you nearly make me have a stroke and die, but you made me spill some of Flowey's water! On the floor... and my feet... and the door!?"  
  
"Um, sorry," they shrug. Not really all that sorry, but some of the water got on their feet too, which isn't really very pleasant.  
  
"Why did you sneak up on me, anyway?"  
  
"'Cause you were bein' sexy, sticking your bum out the door." Frisk's expression quickly turns from angry to... interested.  
  
"I see." They set the glass down, and begin to caress Chara's (admittedly much less impressive) waist with both hands. "And, ah, I take it that, perhaps you'd like to grab it," Frisk quietly asks, very subtly sashaying their hips.  
  
"U-uh huh..." Stupid, sputtering mess!  
  
" _Ugggh_ , God! It's a good thing I haven't gotten that water yet, or else I would've vomited it back up by now," Flowey screeches from the windowsill, struggling to get some rays in peace.  
  
"Shut it, weed, I was just about to score," Chara whisper-yells through their teeth, trying to keep the smile off their face. Frisk giggles at the sight.  
  
"With Toothache over there?" He laughs, shrill and condescending. "Please. ...If anything, you'd get a foul ball, anyway!" He flares his petals.  
  
"Hey, don't think I haven't caught you staring too, Flowey," Frisk says, turning their head and leaning their rear out a little more, using Chara's torso to hold themself steady.

He looks like he wants to scream, but instead, he says, "I want to die.  
  
"...Say, what's that old Internet phrase you used to say when people got on your nerves, Smiles? Ohhh, yeah." He nods his head, closing his eyes, as if he actually had to stop and think about it.

"Kay. Why. Ess, Frisk.  
  
"...Then Kay My Ess," he mumbles. Ohh, there's a pun in there!  
  
"Mmm, I don't know, Flowey." Chara reaches around and gropes Frisk's rear, making them squeak.  
  
"I'd rather Grab Their Ess." Heh heh heh.  
  
Flowey's anguished screams are muffled by the dirt in his pot. Frisk is quietly chortling.  
  
"Ah-halright. Lemme give him the water. H-he's suffered enough," Frisk chuckles, grabbing the water from the countertop and reaching up to pour it in, but not too quickly, now.  
  
"Let's get outta here, Chara," they say. Chara steps out of their way, letting Frisk get out the door with little hassle, then follows after them.  
  
\---  
  
When a metal squeak and the sound of flowing water reaches his ears, Flowey looks up from his pot to see Sans washing his face. His eyelights have gone out.  
  
If ya wake up in a plate of bacon, you're gonna be feeling like just the nastiest ever. He was just trying to head over to the bathroom to wash up, so he can get the hell outta here, and he gets a goddamn front row seat for the latest showing of "Sin." ...Or Wicked. That works, right?  
  
\---  
  
"So what's next," Chara asks, watching the snowfall through the screen window. Frisk's loudly messing with something behind them -- a loud clattering keeps assaulting their ears. They turn to see it's a stepladder.  
  
"Dusting the bookshelf," Frisk exclaims, feigning excitement.  
  
"Lovely. What do I do," Chara asks, placing their palm against their chest for added emphasis. Frisk dusts their hands off and turns around. "...Nice apron. Looks good on you."   
  
"Got it from the kitchen while I was grabbing the Swiffer, just in case." They're smiling a little at the compliment.  
  
"And the gloves?" The floppy rubber looked like it belonged on a fireman it was so bright.  
  
"Dust is gross. I just don't want it, like, getting stuck under my nails, or something," they explain, pulling the gloves on with a snap. They look around, searching for something.  
  
"Uhh..." They drawl. Well?  
  
"Where'd the broom go?"  
  
"It's behind you." Chara briefly unfolds their arms to point behind them.  
  
"Oh." The broom is retrieved, and the removable dustpan is detached. They whirl around, forcing the two objects into Chara's hands.  
  
"Um. What?! I am not sweeping this entire house while you get to dust _one_ shelf."  
  
"The shelf isn't the only thing. Look at the fireplace! And the mirror in the bathroom, too, I'll bet! Plenty of things to dust! Some stuff in the kitchen, too!" They're indignant.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'll get _right_ to work." Chara rolls their eyes, and turns to walk away. They hear the ladder rungs clang as Frisk's bare feet walk up them. Could've sworn they were putting socks on earlier.  
  
Huh... where to start? From this hallway, there's Frisk's room on the left, the bathroom on the right, and Toriel's at the end of the hall. Hmm. Toriel sheds, right? They've been at school for so long they can scarcely remember, and they remember _As_ riel would shed on occasion. (The first time it happened, they taunted him, saying he was gonna go bald incredibly seriously, and just being an overall douche, because it was funny to see his reaction. If they could go back in time, they'd probably smack themselves upside the head... for multiple things, they think, and rub at their elbow, feeling a slight phantom pain in their joints).

...Well, it's as good a reason as any (God, that plan was so stupid, why couldn't they have saved themselves the trouble and stabbed themselves?).  
  
Chara opens the door with little fanfare, lazily pulling in the broom behind them.  
  
The hardwood floor is free of goat hair. And of anything else. As for the rest of the room... the queen size bed is also free of hair, and, while a little dusty (heh, heh, heh. Cheers, Frisk), the bookshelf and desk are also free of sweep-able objects.  
  
"What a waste of time." At least that's one less headache to deal with. What other rooms might need dusting? Not the bathroom -- well, maybe the bathroom. Could be dirt hiding against the calk and stuff. Not Frisk's room, to their knowledge. Ugh. This job sucks. They'd rather dust than sweep, anyway.  
  
Did Toriel even say the house needed to be swept?

Jesus, have they just been wasting their time?  
  
They count off the chores on their fingers. "Let's see... Dishes... laundry, I think? Dusting, water flower." Nothing about sweeping. Or talking to themself, but, that's hardly a chore -- heh, really, they're the only person they could get an intelligent conversation out of. Well, maybe the kid, too. They didn't really trust anybody else nearly as well.

Years of being tethered to them had the two closely knit, and the trend continued even into Chara's newfound independence. They owed Frisk a lot of gratitude actually, they think, clumsily dragging the broom back to the kitchen.  
  
They pass by the aforementioned Frisk, currently dusting a mirror in the hallway, undetected. Once they get to the kitchen, they get kind of flustered, failing to find a spot that really seemed like it said 'lean broom against wall here.' Where the hell did the kid pull this thing out of?  
  
"Frisk?" They cup a hand around their mouth, staring a hole in the wall.  
  
"Yeah," a far away voice replies. They've gotten farther away.  
  
"Where on Earth does this stupid stick go?"  
  
"There should be some wooden fold-y doors," they shout. "That's also where the laundry machines are."  
  
"Thank you!" Let's see, here. Cabinets, sink, bla bla bla... it's all beautiful polished mahogany, fancy little sheen where it catches the light, etc., etc., where are the fold-y doors.  
  
Ah, here they are. They run perpendicular to the little firewood closet in the main room, and have little horizontal vents running down the length of them.  
  
Chara opens the doors, replaces the broom, dustpan re-attached, and takes note of the washer. They'd need to do that soon, too.  
  
"Hey," a voice comes from behind them. Chara jumps at the sudden sound, but quickly recovers, turning around fast enough for their hair to sway. Frisk was grinning up at them, in their apron and neon rubber gloves, Swiffer in hand.  
  
"You cheeky--!? I would be in my right mind to wring you dry!" They try to sound mad, but the fast-growing smile on their face comes out in their voice. Frisk laughs as they put the dusting equipment away, peeling off the gloves and undoing the apron's velcro before putting them in an open bag hanging off a round, metal hook and looping the apron neck around a second, bare hook, respectively.  
  
Frisk tosses their arms up, bringing them loosely 'round Chara's neck.  
  
"Now then," they purr. Chara's face begins to heat up... and Frisk pulls away.  
  
"Let's do the dishes now!" Frisk happily strides away from them towards the sink, once again leaving Chara hot and bothered with no outlet.  
  
"Ooogh! Evil! Evil!" Their voice rises in aggravation. Frisk laughs from over by the sink, prompting Chara to stomp after them.  
  
"I think it's only fair that I get to tease you for this morning," they say as Chara comes into view. They twist the hot water tap, exhaling as they resume speaking, resulting in a breathy quality to their voice. "Plus. I don't think I have the _energy_ required to quench _your_ thirst, Chara." The fact that they won't make eye contact just makes this more degrading.  
  
"Ah-whuh?! I--!" Chara stammers as they visibly search for a good retort. It's true, they are always unreasonably thirsty around Frisk, but, it's their fault for being so damn beautiful!  
  
"Fuck you," they exclaim, flipping them the bird. Frisk laughs, loud and full and hearty, like the merry sound of church bells on Christmas morning, and it makes their heart flutter.  
  
"D-dammit," they stammer, their proud stance faltering. "Don't do that to me!" Their tone of voice is absolutely pitiful.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Frisk chuckles, grabbing a dry dish towel from the rack besides the sink. They take hold of Chara, pulling them over to the sink, their hand grabbing the booty just enough for Chara to get bothered further, but not enough to make them do any more than suspect that Frisk's doing it on purpose.  
  
"I'll wash, you dry." They hand Chara the towel, and grab a fresh one, switching the beige one out for grey-blue.  
  
"So, how's school going? You 'n your little lady-friend getting on," they tease, 'accidentally' bumping Chara's hips with their own as they grab a plate.  
  
"Eyerene? Yeh, we're cool. She's tried to be there for me during my, uh, little episodes," Chara replies, watching Frisk squeeze dish soap out of the bottle, and run the plate under the water, getting it all sudsy before beginning to wipe it down.  
  
"Mario Party character?" They ask, handing over the plate to be dried, making sure their hands touch, softly.  
  
"Yoshi," Chara reveals, their face reddening for the fifth time in the last few minutes. Their hands are so soft. Dammit, don't you think about it! Don't think about how good their soft, dexterous fingers would be... down there.  
  
"Mmm, something wrong, Chara~?" They're not trying very hard to keep the laughter out of their voice as they begin cleaning out the inside of a tall glass.  
  
"No!?" They spit, desperately trying to deny the heat they feel pooling in their belly. They won't admit defeat! (Right?) They dry the cup more ferociously than they would have otherwise. Their face feels like it's on fire.  
  
"Oh, well, uh, can I hand you the next thing like this?" Frisk takes their most recent victim in their right hand and reaches around, hugging Chara's waist to get their hand back in front of them.  
  
"I guess so." The non-chalance in their voice is convincing. However, Frisk smiles when they take the plate with shaking hands.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, baby." They stand up on tip-toes, kissing their cheek once. It's not quick, and it's not just their lips, either. There's tongue, too, and as they pull away, a little bit of teeth.  
  
Chara hopes their incredibly slick thighs haven't been giving them away every time they move. Frisk notices how they keep looking down at their sweats, careful of how they let their legs move. Wonder why that is?  
  
Hmmm, that gives them an idea for a conversation topic.  
  
"So. I wanna know." Frisk's smile turns absolutely evil as they wring out the dish towel. "Has Eyerene ever caught you masturbating at night?" They hang the towel on the rack, closing their eyes. "...'Cuz I know all too well just... how... thirsty you are," they say, becoming a bit close. They open their eyes again, but this time, wide enough to reveal the pupils. Within those gorgeous pools of green lies an underlying tone of pride.  
  
"What?! You don't just ask people questions like that!" They had some awesome fantasies in storage, but Frisk didn't need to know--  
  
"I do when I know for a fact that you're jacking off to me," they say, doing a little overbite smile; fuck.  
  
Frisk notices they haven't stopped staring at their teeth.  
  
"Mmm, do some of your fantasies of me... involve these babies?" They prod one of their abnormally pointy teeth, taking Chara's significantly dryer towel. It's only then that Chara notices how wrinkly it had gotten, and how exposed their hands feel without something to touch.  
  
"No!" Yes.  
  
"Hah, hah, you admitted you jack off to me~!" They do a little dance, sashaying their thunder thighs back and forth salaciously, maintaining eye contact all the while. Chara bristles with lust, anger, and embarassment.  
  
"Well, of course I do! You're amazing, Frisk!"  
  
"Aww..." Frisk puffs out their lower lip,  & smiles at how easy it is for them to completely crumble the 'big bad Chara' facade simply by being themself. It's awesome.  
  
"Sweetheart," they talk, voice low and comforting, but it comes out in a way that seems facetious.  
  
"Frisk, I swear, if you don't stop messing with me...!" Chara's eyes look hurt. Do they honestly not care about how much hold they have over Chara? Are they really taking advantage of Chara's pining attraction to them like this, like it's a joke?  
  
Frisk gently reaches up, slowly, cupping their cheek with one hand.

Chara leans into their touch. What?

"I swear to God, Frisk," they whisper, closing their eyes. Oh... oh no, they had gone too far.  
  
"Oh, _Chara_." They were just playing. They didn't mean to make Chara feel bad.  
  
Chara sighs, grasping Frisk's extended arm.

"It's just, you're so god-damned sweet, Frisk." Oh, shit. "You're really-- so beautiful, in a lot of ways; more than I... _ever_ deserved, and..." Tears prick the corners of their eyes, and they swallow, looking at the floor. Frisk wipes a salty droplet away with their thumb as it streaks down their face.

"Of _course_ I can n-never get enough of you." They give them a sad little smile, meeting their gaze once more, and Frisk's heart pangs in their chest.

"Oh my _God_ , Chara," Frisk whines, their own voice beginning to waver. "Come here," they demand, lip quivering. Chara complies, bending down slightly to make up for the height difference. Frisk immediately latches onto them, enveloping them in a passionate embrace.  
  
"...I love you," Frisk says into their ear. Chara hiccups once, quietly.  
  
"I _know_ ," they sob, gripping them tighter.  
  
Outside the kitchen window, an afternoon snowstorm rages.  
  
\---  
  
Sans, who'd flopped down on the couch a minute ago (because actually going anywhere would involve effort, given this weather), had the displeasure of witnessing the "private" moment shared between the two humans. He's currently watching them hug each other, crying their eyes out, with a glint of disgust in his eyes.  
  
"eugh." He sneers; well, more like his smile lessens ever so slightly, which is a herculean feat in itself. As if that wasn't bad enough, they're letting all the hot water go to waste. He'd mention that to them, but he doesn't want to spoil this for them. Whether he disapproves or not, it's not his place. (That, and the consequences of doing so seems like it'd be quite involved.)  
  
A gust of wind howls against the screen door. He turns around in response, only to find that the view is halfway obscured -- a snow pile, leaning against the door, and it's taller than him. His eyesockets widen in horror.  
  
"oh no." He's snowed in. Stuck. In a log cabin with these sinners. He slips back down into his seat on the couch, letting himself go limp.  
  
Why, oh why couldn't he have just not fallen asleep in that plate of bacon?  
  
\---  
  
Now that the last of the dishes were put away, Frisk felt it appropriate to redeem themself. Chara is clearly still upset, at least a little bit, and it seems to them that the best way to apologize would be to give them what they've been waiting for: themself.  
  
"Chara," they start, beginning to fiddle with their fingers, a bashful look on their face. Never quite got over that nervous habit. Chara's expression hardens somewhat upon seeing their supposed shy demeanor.  
  
"Frisk." Their posture stiffens, bracing for the inevitable lifting the piñata out of reach.  
  
"I want to make it up to you." Chara's eyes widen, and their guard lowers somewhat, letting the kid take their hand in their own.  
  
"Really?!" They bark a single, hysterical laugh. "Finally! I..." Frisk hugs them, and their voice lowers from a yell. "I'm so horny for you..." They laugh, placing a hand on Frisk's head. That anybody could make Chara feel this way, let alone themself, had Frisk completely awestruck.  
  
"Let's head over to the couch," Frisk says, already taking the first steps towards the front room.  
  
"Alright," Chara replies, failing to keep the excitement out of their voice. They spare a glance at the washer, and remember the task they were given.  
  
"Well, let me load the washer first."  
  
Frisk snorts. "Really? You're finally getting what you've been wanting all day, and now you want to wait?"  
  
"Smartass. I was going to put the things we're wearing currently in there, too. You know." They step closer to Frisk, looming over them, their smile quickly turning from playful to sinful. "Because we will not be wearing it."  
  
Frisk could've sworn they heard a wretching from the couch. They turn to look, but there's no one there.  
  
"Something wrong?" Frisk waves them off.  
  
"No, no, just thought I heard something." Yeah, because there totally isn't anything disconcerting about mystery noises in an empty house.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be back. One moment." Chara strides off, leaving Frisk alone for the moment. A loud rushing sound is the only thing in the room left, and it takes a second to re-register in Frisk's brain.  
  
"Oh, snap!" They scramble over to the sink, turning the faucet off.  
  
"finally," a voice says from somewhere far behind them.  
  
"Wha--?!" Frisk turns on a dime, their hair smacking their face in their rush to find the sound's source. But again, there was nothing, and it was at this moment that Chara returned, a large plastic hamper in hand.

"Oh. Hey." Frisk leans against the counter, their head ever so slowly turning left as they watch Chara carry the container over to the washer.  
  
"Greetings." They lift the washer lid with a creak, beginning to toss clothing into it.  
  
After the washer is full up to very nearly the recommended amount of clothing, they begin to insert a small amount of detergent. (See, unlike most people, Chara knew that you actually only had to put in a little bit of detergent for the desired effect, and, really you could even go for plain water and get desirable results, but, unfortunately the laundry-washing masses were not quite so sophisticated as they.) With that done, they finally turn to Frisk, their cheeks quickly turning red as tomatoes.  
  
"U-Um..."  
  
Frisk stares back at them, in confusion for a moment, then startle, and push off of the counter, walking over to the washer.  
  
"Do you want to do it, or should I," they ask, already caressing Chara's hips, slowly inching a hand up their sweater. Chara squeaks as Frisk's cold, nimble fingers caress their body, softly gliding up their belly.  
  
"Y-y-you do it," they reply, standing stiff as a board.  
  
"Alright," Frisk breathes, bringing in their other arm, beginning to feel up their other side. Chara's worrying their lower lip, staring down at them anxiously.  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't have to be so nervous." Frisk lightly pushes against them, making them back into the dryer. They press their chest up against Chara's, their hands smoothly rubbing up and down Chara's waist, their thumbs gliding along the shallow dip between Chara's small belly and their very slight curves. "I love you," they soothe, and dip their face in to nibble their ear. "And your body," they breathe, picking that moment to actually begin lifting Chara's sweater. The greed in their voice is enough to drive Chara wild, and the taller human whines pitifully as they feel the fabric leave their skin.  
  
Frisk drops the sweater into the washer, and leans back, drinking in Chara's half-naked body with a smile on their face. Chara's face becomes even redder, and their hand starts to twitch. They feel the need to cover up their chest. Frisk frowns at their discomfort with their body, but feels grateful that they're doing this for them. They need to know they're being so good for doing this.  
  
"Thank you for letting me see you," they say, leaning down to kiss Chara's belly. The taller human's breath hitches as they feel Frisk exhale, hot and steamy against their stomach.  
  
"You're so good, Chara," they start, rubbing circles into their exposed shoulder blades. "You're so good, and kind, and beautiful, and I love you very much," they murmur, kissing their belly after each compliment.  
  
"Frisk," they rasp. Stop lying just to make them feel good. And believe them, they feel really good, hearing that from them. It's actually turning them on, which makes sense, given how much they want to believe it's true.  
  
"Can I take your pants off?" Frisk makes eye contact with them. There's a steely determination in those emerald eyes, but just beneath that hard stare is a fathomless, loving adoration.  
  
"Y-y-yeah." And to think Chara used to intimidate Frisk. They feel weak in the knees, and that's okay, they suppose, because they really want Frisk to hold them. Frisk's become stupidly sexy in the last three years.  
  
A quiet 'shff, shff' is heard as Frisk begins to pull Chara's sweats down, occasionally grazing their burning thighs with their icy fingers.  
  
"Mmm..." Chara grips the tops of the washer and dryer with either hand, their back being indented by the small gap between the machines.  
  
"Oh, Chara," Frisk exclaims. Chara's breathing speeds up considerably as Frisk spots their underwear, seeing just how wet they made them. "I didn't know I had you this worked up."  
  
"You're so hot, Frisk," they say like it's some sort of excuse. Frisk is so close; even through their underwear, they can feel Frisk's hot breath wafting over them, feel the warm, wet heat stimulating them.  
  
Frisk looks up at Chara's face; their eyes are squeezed shut, their face scrunched up in concentration. They're breathing so fast.  
  
"Chara..."  
  
"Yes?" Their face doesn't relax at all.  
  
"You can take a break and undress me, if it'll help you cool down." Oh, ho, ho, it definitely won't help them cool down. They nod anyway, opening their eyes to see Frisk has taken a step back.

"O-okay." Damn, snivelling wreck! Their hands are shaking as they reach forward, pressing the sides of Frisk's shirt tight against their luscious body. How do they do this to them so easily?  
  
They begin to lift Frisk's t-shirt up, up, and over their head.  
  
Chara moans a little as Frisk's rockin' bod strikes their eyes. Their body is hairless everywhere but their head, and they're so _fit_. Their stomach is so tight, their wide curves, so smooth. Chara nervously wraps their fingers up and around Frisk's biceps, slowly pulling Frisk closer. They're not quite muscular, but definitely strong and well-toned.  
  
Frisk's torso presses into their own, already well-stimulated chest, and Chara exhales loudly as their nipples press up against Frisk's smooth, supple skin.  
  
"Chara..."  
  
Chara groans just from the way Frisk coos their name. What the hell? Surely they're not that thirsty!  
  
"...Are you alright," they ask when Chara does nothing, voice quiet and concerned... and sexy. ...Then again, maybe they are that thirsty.  
  
"I need you." Chara grasps at the hem of Frisk's pants. "So bad." They yank them down, quickly cupping Frisk's big, womanly ass. Frisk squeaks as Chara wriggles a finger beneath the underwear, hoping to get at their bottom.  
  
...Chara laughs as they look down, realizing something else.  
  
"Can you crush me between your thighs?" They've got legs for daaays.  
  
Frisk laughs, shaking their head. "I'm not going to purposefully mutilate you with my figure skater legs, Chara."  
  
"Well, can I grope your big ol' butt?" Frisk gasps as Chara pointedly squeezes their ass, then snickers, before they retaliate, grabbing Chara's.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. ...Let's go ahead and get you out of that. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." Oh yeah, they were literally only wearing a soaked pair of boxers.  
  
"Okay, but. Can I pull yours down, first? They don't leave a lot to the imagination, and I really want to see you right now." And also they're feeling cowardly and self-conscious, but who cares.  
  
"Alright." Frisk puts their hands on Chara's shoulders, watching their fingers grip Frisk's underwear, beginning to pull down.  
  
"Aaahn..." Frisk cries at the relief of having their cock spring free, temporarily fluttering their eyes shut. Their ears promptly redden, embarrassed by the noise. Their voice wasn't very masculine, sounding very much androgynous still, even after all these years. Chara was more or less the same way, down to the lack of overly obvious sexuality (their whole body was like that, really), but unlike Frisk, it took a lot of prep work beforehand to make them get loud, which, given Frisk's constant teasing earlier, shouldn't be too big a deal.  
  
"That was so hot," Chara mumbles, tracing a finger along the length of Frisk's dick.  
  
"Y-yeah... let's do you, now." Their dick is throbbing, Chara notices as they reach for Chara's boxers. Frisk inhales as the boxers hit the floor, exposing Chara. They don't have much hair down there -- enough to reduce any chafing, but not enough to obscure.  
  
"You're beautiful," Frisk says, a feeling of awe coating their voice. Now that they think about it, last night had been done in the dark, and they didn't really look at each other this morning, or at least not like that, meaning they haven't gotten to see them at all down there for at least a month and a half.  
  
Frisk quickly shakes their head free of their stupor, making Chara chuckle. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's put this stuff in the washer and head on over to the couch." Frisk nods, stepping out of their clothes and bending down to pick them up. They're so gorgeous. They wanna run their hands up and down that back, they think as they step out of their own pants.  
  
"Dude. Let's turn out all the lights and get a fire going," Frisk exclaims.  
  
"Okay. You get started on that, I'll see to the laundry." Frisk gives a thumbs-up, and promptly walks over to the far wall, turning out the light in the kitchen before running off to the other rooms.  
  
"Dammit, Frisk, turn the light out when I'm not still in here," Chara yells.


	3. In Which Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the children satiate each other's lust, the younger transforms, and the elder curses themselves for not being able to do anything but watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was still kinda new at writing the sex when I made this chapter, so bear with me here.

Chara enters the main room to see that it's very dark. If their head wasn't so clouded with lust, they would've realized it shouldn't be this dark in here, lights off or not.  
  
Occasionally a quiet 'chkk' and a spark of light make themselves known from over by the fireplace. Where did Frisk even find matches?  
  
"Where did you even find matches," they repeat, aloud this time. Their question goes unanswered, but it's just as well. It's just small talk, anyway.  
  
A little flame finally catches, and Frisk's hunched, naked form starts to become clearer and clearer, their body reflecting an orange tint where they're facing the fire. Before long the fire grows to a proper crackling, popping incandescent mass, illuminating the room. The wood being burned smells amazing, too.  
  
Frisk shuts the fire gate and stands up, turning to face Chara. They're smiling happily, and to the latter their soft expression is quite becoming.  
  
"Hey there, cutie. Fancy seein' you here." Chara looks down at themself in response, pretending they don't know is Frisk referring to them. A majority of things in the room are being cast in a vague orange light, and this apparently includes Chara. They feel a light grip, and look back up to see Frisk has taken their hand, and is leading them over to the couch. The fire's soft glow accentuates everything Chara loves about their body, the shadow's reach intensifying the definition of their muscle, their back, biceps, and legs' muscles made all the more noticeable-- they are a _very_ handsome creature.  
  
They want Frisk inside them so bad right now, they can feel themself getting wetter. They'd be weirded out by how lustful they're feeling right now, if it weren't for how worked up they got when the two of them were washing the dishes.  
  
"I want to make up for messing with you, Chara." They're startled from their thoughts to find that they're already on the couch, laid out on their back. Feels so weird, having this fabric's texture rub up on any part of them that wasn't an appendage.  
  
"How did you want this to go?" Chara blinks.  
  
"I don't know, really. You're really sexy either way, so I don't care. 'Just want you to fuck me hard." Frisk laughs at their frankness.  
  
"Let's do it like this, then." Frisk takes their right hand in their left, scooting closer to them. They caress their thigh with their right hand, and adjust their pelvis.  
  
Frisk is poised to press against them. They can feel the heat roiling off of them. Chara smiles as they look at Frisk's face, realizing they want Chara just as bad as Chara wants them, and that's the reason why Chara's voice cracks as Frisk pushes into them.  
  
"Aah!" There's the tip...!

"Ah-aAahhh...!" And there's the _girth._  That's so much better. They didn't even realize how much they were aching before now.  
  
"Mmm... mm...... ah... ah, ah..." Chara watches Frisk's look of deadpan concentration slowly melt, into one of fiery, ecstatic passion, their scrunched up eyes relaxing, and their thinly pursed lips eventually falling away to let their tongue loll out their mouth.  
  
Chara's breathing is a series of thick rasps, bursting from their chest as Frisk tries to push in deeper with each thrust, just like how they know Chara likes it.  
  
"Don't feel like you need to go out of your way for me. Take your time." That's what they wanted to say. Unfortunately, all that came out when they opened their mouth was a needy groan.  
  
"Ah, ah! Ah..." Hm. As noisy as Frisk is being, it's still unusually quiet for them. That's, quite frankly, unacceptable. They grab a large handful of Frisk's ass and squeeze hard.  
  
"Ohhh~" They cry, dipping their head in to press against Chara's chest, speeding up. Much better.  
  
"Mmph! Ah... you're -- ah! -- so good, Frisk. So l-loving, so c-cuuuuaahhh..." Frisk likes sappy talk, right?  
  
"Chara!... Chara," they sob. Yes, yes, call their name!  
  
Chara gets progressively louder as they slowly approach their peak, starting to buck their hips up to meet them.  
  
"Frisk -- ahhn... I want you to c-come in me-ee..." Chara mumbles as clearly as they can, finding their breath.  
  
"You feel so-o good ins-sahn~..." Frisk lets go of their hand, bringing both of their arms around Chara's waist, hugging them tight. Chara's pussy is aching with need of them, savoring every moment Frisk's throbbing dick is hilted within them.

"Ahh!... Ahh!... Mmm!..." Tears are now freely flowing down Frisk's cheeks. Chara can feel Frisk's stomach muscles contracting, trying to hold it in for just a while longer.  
  
The two of them are thrusting into each other at a fast rhythm, Frisk trying to make Chara feel good, and Chara trying to get Frisk to peak.  
  
"Chara, please, please, please!" Frisk's tears are staining Chara's shoulder. They love them so much. Please stay with them, please stay, Chara!  
  
"Frisk, I'm... I'm gonna haaahhh... I'm gonna...!" Chara finally returns their embrace, wrapping their arms around Frisk, spreading their legs and grinding upward, trying to get Frisk even deeper. They're getting so close, come on!?  
  
"C-Chara, I-- ohh, ohh!? Chara~!" Frisk writhes in blissful agony as their sensitive tip brushes up against the soft, hard, solid end to Chara's voracious pussy, again, and again. Chara barely has time to breathe, moaning and groaning with every free breath they have to spare. They want Frisk to keep saying their name like that!  
  
"It's too much, it haahhh~, it hurts!," they yell. It feels so good, it hurts, it hurts!  
  
"It's ohhh~ o-okay, Frisk, I'm here, I'm here! Keep going just a little longer!" They're right, it's too much, it's perfect, they're so perfect!  
  
"Chara... Chara...!?" Their voice is rising in volume, breathing going uneven, and Chara convulses when Frisk's cock thumps, spurting out a jet of pre-come, rocketing inside of them.  
  
"Ahh, yeh, yes! Please, Frisk, I need it!" Their pussy is reflexively squeezing as they fast approach climax.  
  
Frisk spasms as they hilt their dick deeply within them, screaming in pleasure as they begin to come.  
  
"Yessss," Chara rasps as they feel that first wave of burning, electric pleasure flood into them. Their pussy pulses, and immediately starts squeezing Frisk, milking their cock as they succumb to an earth-shaking orgasm.  
  
Frisk is sobbing loudly, kissing their lover's neck, nuzzling, caressing as their cock continues to pump them full of semen.  
  
"Ah... ah... ah..." Frisk quivers and shakes as they're slowly milked dry, their tongue lolling out freely.  
  
"Mmm... Frisk..." Chara has a small smile on their face as they feel themself getting filled. They were so tired of Frisk's semen being wasted on their tummy. "Thank you..." They caress Frisk's face, rubbing their tear-streaked cheek with their thumb.  
  
Frisk leans up, propping themself on Chara's chest, smiling back at them. The fire's light makes their moist cheeks shine. Chara's heart sings at the notion that they've made Frisk this happy. They lie down and hug Chara again, and as the adrenaline slowly fades, Chara can feel their eyelids begin to droop.  
  
\---  
  
While this was going on, Sans was sitting atop the toilet lid, hands over where his ears would be, meanwhile Flowey was pressing his face into the dirt of his pot. The sounds of Frisk's sobs and Chara's pleasured screams were being muffled by the bathroom door, but clearly not muffled enough for the two of them to maintain anything resembling a happy mood.  
  
"Kill me." His voice was partially buried.  
  
"only if you promise to kill me," came the reply.

\---

A loud ringing reaches Chara's ears. Their face scrunches up in agitation. Go away, sound.  
  
The ringing continues. Fiiiine, let's see who's calling.  
  
Chara opens their eyes to see Frisk lying atop them still, quietly sleeping. Their arms are still around Chara's waist.  
  
"Aww..." Frisk is still cute as a button, even at the ripe old age of eighteen. Do they really have to get up? Well. If they don't move, the phone might wake Frisk, like it did them, and it would be their fault. They sigh, beginning to sloowwly detach Frisk's arms from their sides.  
  
Chara makes a move to begin lifting Frisk off of them, and in doing so, causes a softened Frisk to slip out of them. Aw, they slept inside of them!  
  
They resist the urge to plant a kiss on Frisk's face, and gently set them down again. Frisk subconsciously whimpers at the loss of warm softness beneath them. Poor kid. Who is this fucker calling them?!  
  
Chara (quietly) marches into the kitchen, their anger overriding the nervousness they'd normally feel answering a house call. There's a hottie with a body (and a heart of gold) back there, whimpering because _Chara_ is missing! They pull the phone off the wall, emotion and fatigue overriding logic.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!"  
  
"OH! HELLO, TALLER, ANGRIER HUMAN!" Chara's anger disappears like a candle being snuffed out.  
  
"Oh, it's you," they deadpan. "Whaddyou want, Paps, trying to take a damn nap, here," they mumble, running their free hand down their face.  
  
"OH, I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU'VE SEEN MY BROTHER. HE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT, AND WITH THIS BLIZZARD OFF ON A TIRADE OUTSIDE, I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO GO OUT AND LOOK FOR HIM. HE SAID HE'D COME HOME ON HIS OWN TIME WHEN I LEFT THE CELEBRATORY FEAST YESTERDAY, SO I FIGURED I WOULD CALL HERE FIRST."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen him. He showed up in M--Toriel's cupboard this morning and passed out in a plate of bacon." Wait, did he say a blizzard?!  
  
"SIGH... HOW TYPICAL." Chara leans over a ways, gazing back into the main room. Firelight aside, it's practically pitch black in there, unlike the kitchen. Even with the lights off, the window provides a little light.  
  
"IS HE STILL THERE?" Chara turns around, seeing that the view out the window is completely grey, save for the thousands of white specks zooming by every second.  
  
"UH. ARE _YOU_ STILL THERE?" Chara startles, turning their head away from the window.  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah. ...The windows in our main room are pitch dark. I think we may be snowed in, and your brother, too, if he's still here."  
  
"GADZOOKS! HOW ABOMINABLE! BUT FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL RESCUE YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE, AND I SHALL FIND YOU! ER. WELL, I GUESS YOU CAN'T ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN STAY THERE. WHICH IS PRECISELY MY REASON FOR TAKING ON THIS TASK! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Chara didn't have time to get a word in after that. The line went dead.  
  
"Was that...?" Chara looks over to see the kid standing in the doorway, naked as a cherub.  
  
"Paps, dear." Frisk smiles at the pet name -- Chara never uses legitimate terms of endearment unless they're really happy to see you.  
  
"He called asking about Sans, who I'm guessing is still in the house somewhere," they continue. Frisk hums in acknowledgement, leaning against the doorway's edge.  
  
"He also said we're in the middle of a damn blizzard, apparently, and because you live at the foot of a fucking mountain, we didn't have anything to prevent us from getting snowed in."  
  
Frisk's expression becomes more and more horrified as they make the underlying connections one could infer from that.  
  
"Snowed in?! We can't get out!" Toriel did. She left this morning. Frisk and Chara are alone currently.  
  
They gasp. "Mama! She's still out there!" That means... no green magic.  
  
They start shaking. "...It's gonna hurt so bad." Chara frowns, and puts the phone back on the wall. They then walk over to Frisk and pull them close, comforting them.  
  
"I don't _wanna_ change. It hurts, it hurts so bad, Chara." They pull their arms around Chara's back, balling their hands up into fists. Chara pets their head, quietly shushing the frightened human. Given the dark shade of grey the view outside had been when they checked, they'd be changing soon.

"I'll be with you the whole time, baby, I promise." Frisk had told Chara that their old caretakers had never wanted to stay with them when they would change in the past, and Chara's blood boils when they think about how, even though a child's pained screams were phasing through the wall endlessly, nobody was willing to help them get through it. It'd contributed to Frisk's already pre-existing abandonment issues, as well as the slight resentment they felt toward their "true form." Nobody wanted them because of it and it hurt like hell on top of that. Frisk doesn't deserve that.  
   The process was visceral, unsettling, and yes, pretty fucking scary, they think, remembering the first of Frisk's changes they were present for, eight years ago, as well as all the times it'd happened when they'd still been living here. At least then, though, the transformations seemed to be mostly painless for them, with Toriel on standby. Now that she's gone, though...? Chara's gonna have a front row seat for their first 'au naturale' transformation in literal years.  
  
"You will? Oh, thank you, Chara. Thank you," they say, squishing their forehead in between Chara's breasts.  
  
\---  
  
Sans regrets coming out of the bathroom. These fuckers were still naked? And the kid was gonna be changing soon?!  
  
...okay, he'll admit, he wants to see that. The magic involved that's doing that to them must be incredibly complex and precise to work this way, part of an ancient human tribal rite or some shit!  
  
He's a shitty person for wanting the moon to hurry up, he knows, and he wouldn't argue with anyone who called him out for it.  
  
"heh. fuckers." ...Buuut, nobody's called him out for it yet.  
  
\---  
  
"It probably won't be too long before it starts, given how dark the sky is right now, Frisk," Chara calls, looking out the kitchen window -- the only window that wasn't completely blocked up with snow.  
  
Frisk whines pitifully at the unwelcome development. Unfortunately, unlike in the movies, being indoors wouldn't save you.  
  
"Is there anything you want to do beforehand?" Chara makes eye contact with them, peering into the main room from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Grab me something from the fridge? It uses a lot of energy." Both from them and from the ambient environment, Chara guesses as they walk over to the fridge -- Frisk once told Chara that, if anything, it hurts even more if you weren't in constant contact with moonlight, so it probably has _something_ to do with ambient energy.  
  
They open the door, and a bitter chill passes over them -- a downside of being naked.  
  
"We've got... baking soda... milk... a baggie of diced Pineapple, for some reason... eggs... a half-empty pack of bacon... and a dozen bottles of ketchup?! Dammit, Sans!" Frisk laughs from the other room.  
  
"I guess I'll take the pineapple. 'Need somethin' quick and easy. 'Starting to feel a little tingly," they call, sounding very anxious.  
  
Chara grabs the bag and shuts the fridge, carrying the lightly swaying bag of fruit into the main room and taking a seat beside Frisk. They accept it with shaking hands.

Frisk's whole body is starting to sweat as they feverishly pop open the bag, immediately digging into the pineapple like they're starving. Chara looks at them sympathetically, placing a hand on their thigh. It's cold sweat.  
  
...Frisk has just barely finished the pineapple cubes when it begins; they yelp in pain, muffled by the fruit in their mouth, and grasp at their palm. Chara's eyes widen; the scared little human's fingers have begun to change shape, lengthening centimeter by centimeter, accompanied by a series of barely audible pops coming from beneath their skin. They lean in closer, taking Frisk's exceedingly clammy hand, still scarcely able to believe it -- Frisk weakly curls their unnaturally long digits around the back of Chara's hand, slowly coming to encompass the whole of it.  
  
With Frisk's hand this close to their face, they're able to see the millions of little angular shapes that make up Frisk's epidermis layer.  
  
"Holy fuck." Before their very eyes, the little patches stretch outward and split off to make new ones, creating brand new skin to cover the growing fingers.  
  
"Chara," Frisk groans, pointing downward with their other hand. Chara leans forward, peeking down at Frisk's feet.  
  
Their feet have begun to change, too -- Frisk starts to squeak and whimper as their big toe on either foot begins to shift back and up their feet, pausing after a short burst of movement, staying in place until it gives into the stress and crunches upward, beginning the process anew. Their other toes begin to shift, too, making it as if their big toe was never there, moving over and changing size. Like before, their outer skin layer seems to be changing to accommodate the changes, but the individual shapes are not as big as they are on their fingers, so it's harder to make out exactly what's happening.  
  
"Is there anything I can do," Chara asks, pointing their head back up at Frisk. Their voice easily drowns out the quiet popping and cracking coming from underneath Frisk's skin.  
  
"Ah-- ungh... try massaging-- mmngh...!" They wince, cutting themself off with a whine, pressing the brunt of their hand into their chin, but Chara gets the message. They pick up Frisk's left foot, lifting it up and onto Frisk's right thigh, and begin to gently massage the spot on Frisk's foot where they think they can feel Frisk's knuckle.  
  
"Woah," Chara breathes, delicately touching their foot. Frisk laughs a little, quiet and pained, as Chara gently massages the place where their toe branches off of their foot -- near their ankle.  
  
"Ungh!" Frisk grunts. Chara's hand is jerked, their already loose grip slipping away completely, by Frisk's foot shooting forward. Loud, crunchy crinkling sounds are coming from their ankle as Frisk is forced to create a new point of articulation in between their heel and the (former) center of their foot. Their veins are visibly pulsating, lengthening along with their foot, throbbing all the way down Frisk's growing appendage. Movement catches Chara's eye, tearing it away from Frisk's new joint. Their right thigh is lifting up into the air, accompanied by Frisk's cries of pain. Seems both feet experience the change simultaneously, unlike Frisk's hands.  
  
"Augh!" Frisk cries. They slump down in their seat, trusting Chara to help them keep from slipping off the couch. "Ungh...!" Their shins and thighs are getting longer, and their feet getting further away. "Chara, please -- ah! -- my thighs hurt," they whine, gripping the couch's arm rest tightly, nearly ripping the fabric with their rapidly growing fingernails, already thickening and sharpening their way into what'd be considered claws. Chara takes Frisk's hand, rubbing their thin -- but slowly getting bigger and thicker -- fingers with their thumb. Chara uses their other hand to begin pressing their fingers into Frisk's smooth, meaty thighs.

"Hnngh!" Their thighs begin to throb beneath their touch, begin to bulge outward, slowly becoming powerful, animalistic and thick as tree trunks, worthy of a hunter. Their soft, nubile skin is beginning to lose it's fat in the wake of thick, bulging muscle, and the sides of Frisk's thighs see the first of many silky black hairs spring up. Of course, when fat deposits being threatened is a legitimate concern...  
  
"Frisk, no, not your butt!" Chara squishes their plush, supple ass cheeks in their hands -- Frisk groans in assent, pitifully, yet smoothly -- before they too begin to tighten, and tighten, beginning to throb with energy and muscle, beginning to practically ooze power. Chara can feel something beneath their hand, tickling their palm -- Frisk's fur is starting to come in here, too. Chara looks down at Frisk's legs again to see that their long, piston-like lower legs, deceptively thin and bony, are also beginning to sprout little organized patches of rich, black fur, which are steadily growing outward.  
  
Chara turns their head back around to see Frisk is growing a trail of fur starting from their navel and ending at their penis, currently on the return trip from the ass grab. Frisk's tight tummy heaves with their breathing, deep and pained, when suddenly they gasp.  
  
"C-Chara, l-look..." Frisk shakily points with a thick, clawed finger. Following it with their gaze, Chara's eyes widen -- a thin, stretchy layer of skin is forming at the base of Frisk's cock, tethering it to their pelvis. It begins climbing upward from their balls, inching up higher and higher, threatening to swallow their cock, and each extra millimeter it climbs is another millimeter closer to Frisk's pelvis their dick gets. As the layer of skin grows, so too does the fur covering their privates -- their newly made sheath finally closes around Frisk's tip, firmly anchoring their cock to their pelvis, which is by now completely engulfed in silky black hairs, their thighs, lower legs, and feet not far behind.  
  
"Unh, uh-ungh!" Frisk grunts, their voice full of pain. "My st-st-st-st-st-- my stomach hurts.

"Ur-rrr! Ah-ah!" Chara feels the movement in Frisk's tendons as their torso and arms begin to grow upward, lifting away from Chara but maintaining their hold on their hand. The kid's expression becomes as exasperated as it does pained, and they groan with disdain.

"Hoh, no..." Frisk's body seizes up, and they arch their back for all of a moment.

"DamMIT-- FUCK!" Another loud pop, and a series of cracks begins to sound off from somewhere inside Frisk's toned back. Their head reflexively drops. "Auhh!" They grip Chara's hand tighter, their whole body vibrating with tension.

Chara listens to their belly's growls and gurgles, in protest to their spine being forced to grow. Tears are beginning to form in Frisk's eyes.

"Hnngh! Nngh!! M-make it stop!," they beg. Chara grabs Frisk's hand in both of theirs. The new size difference leads Chara to look their body over. They're getting huge!  
  
"Chara -- agh! Chara! P-p-- Unngh! Do something, a-anything, please!" Frisk's lips are quivering, and they attempt to curl up into the fetal position, but their muscles are tensed into staying still for the most part as part of the change.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you can't even move?!" Chara yells, their voice wavering. Their baby is hurting so bad, and they can't do shit about it. Why are they so worthless?!  
  
Chara climbs onto their thigh, reaching around Frisk's torso, to massage their spine as it begins to bullshit it's way into producing more disks. Frisk's eyes are scrunched up tightly, tears streaming down their face as the upper half of their body jumps upward in small increments.  
  
"Lie down on your stomach, gravity's only making it worse," Chara yells over Frisk's pathetic sobs and horrible wailing, trying to keep their voice level. Frisk complies immediately, practically throwing themself onto the couch. Chara draws in a sharp breath, watching the prominent bulges made by their spine become more numerous, sliding upward in a way that causes Chara's skin to crawl, and Frisk's to stretch.  
  
"Unh! Ugh, uhn-- oh. Oh, no.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no-no-no..." They sound so scared, voice increasing in volume. Their breathing picks up, becoming rapid.  
  
"Frisk! Baby, what is it, what's wrong?!" They're answered with a moderately loud crunch, accompanied by Frisk's entire torso lifting off of the couch by an extra couple inches, immediately followed by a heartwrenching shriek (followed by soft weeping in itself).  
  
Chara's already tight throat succumbs to it's urges, beginning to sob and hiccup, and immediately they begin trying to flip Frisk over.  
  
Frisk's face is contorted with pain.

"It _hurts_... it HURTS!," they wail, before their ribcage cracks outward again, and they scream a second time. Their crest becomes hairier, and all the more prominent, the dip between their chest and belly becoming steeper, stretching the skin to it's limit each time before it grows to compensate. Their ribs and sternum are growing in and of themselves, too, getting wider, broader, making room for the lungs an actively hunting predator would need to effectively supply the body with air.  
  
Chara can't take it any more. They press their cheek against Frisk's sternum, hugging Frisk, their own saddened wailing paling in comparison to their lover's. They die a little inside as their ear, pressed up against Frisk's chest, picks up the constant crackling just beneath the surface.

Frisk's chest crunches outward a third and final time, and after a moment, Frisk laughs a single time. Their agonized, lengthy screams had died down to grunts of pain, which was much better by comparison; the worst was over.  
  
Their voluptuous, tight, tiny little body that they had before was nowhere to be found. Frisk was so much bigger now -- bigger than Chara. Hell, maybe even bigger than Toriel for all they knew. All that was left was a little bit more hair on their back, biceps and chest, the tail, and the... the face.  
  
"C-Chara, my tail... ungh! I can feel it... flip me over." Frisk's bulging muscles were relaxing just the slightest bit (if their body was fit before, now they're fucking ripped). This allowed them to help Chara out a little by propping up on hands and (their weirdly proportioned legs') knees, having a bit more control over their body now.  
  
There was a bulge at the base of their spine. Their tailbone is changing, planning to live up to it's name, multiplying the amount of discs it had as it pushes outward. Chara begins to massage it, gently, rubbing delicate circles into the small of Frisk's back.  
  
Frisk starts squirming once their little bump begins pushing outward in earnest, moaning throatily -- Chara's eyes (dryer now but still a bit puffy) widen in response, seeing their still rather familiar cock slowly peek out of their furry sheath. Well, it's better than heartbreaking amounts of pain. Frisk could use a little pleasure. They deserve to feel good after their chest fucking exploded like that.  
  
"Rrh, h-hhrr..." As their little tail starts to take shape, more fur sprouts out of their back, encroaching their spine and beginning to inch downward. Frisk's pleasured groans become louder as the tail gets bigger and bigger, slowly gaining veins, growing nerve endings and thin layers of muscle, allowing it to twitch, and thrash, and move. It's getting hairier, too, soft, fluffy black fur beginning to puff out of it as it starts to move in one slick, itchy motion.  
  
"Ergh... hhh... _mmm_..." Frisk moves their tail around, experimentally, their eyes fluttered shut. Chara can imagine that feels pretty damn good, getting to attempt at swishing back and forth like that, with an increasing amount of control and response.  
  
They sigh, and sit up, shivering lightly when their raw fuckin' appendage presses against the couch. Their body's muscles have calmed down enough for Frisk to shift their weight, letting them sit upright once more. Chara frowns, ignoring Frisk's relaxed expression. They're too busy watching as black fur slowly takes over their upper biceps, and the last of their chest. Won't be long now.

Goddammit, Frisk is so hot, why do they have to go? Just-- fucking. Auhh, god, gotta enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
In a moment of weakness, Chara quickly scrambles forward, up and onto Frisk's fur-laden thigh, placing their hands on the behemoth's chest, sucking their (bald) shoulders and kissing their (thankfully still hairless) neck, running their tongue over their (still bald, thank Christ) jugular vein.

"Hhh--!" Frisk's breath hitches, then they smile.  
  
"Even now, you're still so thirsty," Frisk croaks, laughing weakly, then moaning as Chara lightly suckles their jugular. Their voice reverberates down through their chest, and their deep, heavy breaths move their entire body.  
  
There go the shoulders...  
  
"Frisk," Chara says, unable to keep the sorrow out of their voice. ...There's nothing wrong with their lupine form, far from it: they think it's beautiful. However, they're still sad to see their baby go.  
  
Frisk looks at them with a sympathetic little smile. Chara quietly chokes on a sob as grey sideburns start to form on Frisk's tan, beautiful little face.  
  
They push Frisk's hair back behind their ear (revealing said ear to be huge, dark and fluffy) and press their mouth into Frisk's soft, pillowy lips. Frisk hums approvingly, bringing a huge, furry, clawed hand to hold the back of Chara's head. Chara pushes their tongue into Frisk's mouth, moaning as a couple of fresh tears fall down their face.

After a few seconds, Chara can feel Frisk's jaws and tongue beginning to grow longer, Frisk's cute little nose, delicate and pretty, getting leathery and rough, pushing outward and merging with their jaw, forming a muzzle. The tiny series of pops they hear is just a cruel reminder that they're not going to see the same face when they open their eyes as they did before they closed them.  
  
Chara sniffs sadly, letting go. Their lips leave Frisk's, with a quiet, chaste sound.  
  
Chara opens their eyes to see a wolf staring back at them, with huge, green irises, the first speckles of moonlight illuminating them from behind, and the fire from in front of them -- they're still so outrageously beautiful. The fur running from their nose to the rest of their face is black, like the rest, but other than that, their face's fur is like silk, shining like silver, smooth, and oh so beautiful.  
  
Frisk picks up on their overhanging sadness, and their exposed ear flattens against their head.  
  
"Chara," they say, voice resonant and rumbling. It hasn't quite lowered in pitch, but it is definitely fuller sounding. Chara closes their eyes, lowering their head slightly. Frisk swallows. "I... I'm sorry--"  
  
"No." Chara cuts them off. "Please don't say that. I... I can't tell you that I'm not... sad at all, about it, because that's a lie." They lift their head again, a sad smile on their face. "And... I know _you_ don't think so, but you're outstanding. _Look_ at you," they say, gesturing towards them. "You're so fucking gorgeous.  
  
"...'n apparently I'm either demisexual or a furry, because you're looking really goddamn tasty, even now." They already know the answer is the former, because, just a few years ago, suddenly specific traits the rest of the population considered 'sexy' finally became as such for them too, provided Frisk was there to ascribe them to. Of course, that would have ruined the joke, thus failing to lighten the mood.  
  
Frisk laughs, full and hearty, mirroring their initial laugh from that morning. It sounds like church bells on Christmas morning, like before, but this time with Timpani accompaniment. Chara's heart flutters, and heat floods to their loins.  
  
"I've got a sock 'round my dick like a goddamn dog and you _still_ wanna ride it?!" Chara nods energetically; hell yeah, they do.  
  
Frisk laughs again, putting their black-and-silver, hairy, clawed hand 'round their muzzle -- the sound has an underlying tone of relief and hysteria to it. They lean, slightly, causing their slightly teary eyes to twinkle in the reflected firelight.  
  
Aww~...  
  
...Aw. Shit, they've got it bad.  
  
\---  
  
Sans' pencil had stilled against his notepad, his brow raising as the changes in Frisk started to get a bit more drastic. Once Frisk's ankle popped the first time, he fumbled with his pockets and started filming it with his phone, realizing it was better than a paper full of notes.  
  
He also did this because he remembered this kind of thing equated to porn on the Internet (because apparently 'werewolf tee eff' is something some people get off to) so he could sell copies of it online and make a ton of cash.  
  
Just because he didn't like this arrangement very much didn't mean that he didn't love making money.  
  
' _You really like hot animals? Click here! Only 30 G!_ ' Heh, heh, heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that there's still sexual tension between them, even post-wolfification? That shows dedication.


	4. Change Back --> Bareback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara sucks off the Wolfman, sleeps with them, has an episode in the middle of the night, and fools around some more with Frisk the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Trigger warning)) for discussion of a past Suicide attempt.
> 
> I edited this to make the first scene nice and sexy. Enjoy.

"Hohn... everything aches," Frisk complains when they move to lie down on the floor. Chara holds on to them, looking over their shoulder as Frisk maneuvers onto the carpet. The latter lays down, bringing Chara down with them. Frisk sprawls out on their back, and their head flops down, letting them stare up at the ceiling.  
  
"I wanna help you feel better, Frisk. ...Well, maybe not better, but." They lean in, lightly gripping Frisk's soft, black fur in both hands. "Pretty good, perhaps," they promise with a smirk. Their silky coat is heating up from getting closer to the dying fire.  
  
"Chara, that sounds wonderful," Frisk says, eyes wide with excitement. They then try to look all sly, and lift a huge, furry hand up, mindful of their claws, to encompass Chara's entire ass cheek, lightly squeezing. Chara hums, and then has an idea. They know how to get things moving.  
  
"Mmm... I love how your hand can grab all of my ass at once. Feels good..." Chara tells them, voice low and sensual. They know that Frisk gets off to positive reassurance like this -- they can understand that. Chara leans down, resting their chin on Frisk's chest, staring into their eyes.  
  
"I can feel your soft, warm fur rubbing my clit... my nipples..." Chara calls, running a hand along the underside of Frisk's muzzle. "You're so good, Frisk, you make me feel so good..."  
  
Frisk feels like they're about to cry, they're so happy. It's one thing to say they're still attractive, but this! This is something.  
  
They hug Chara, embracing them in their large, all-encompassing arms. Their tail is wagging beneath them -- Chara giggles at the sight. ...Wow, there really _is_ a first time for everything.  
  
"I wanna slide your cock sock down, take your slick, burning dick in my hands, lightly massaging and sucking you off 'til you come in my mouth," they say, going back to a serious, sensual tone.  
  
"Holy fuck, that's hot. ...But. 'Cock sock?'" Frisk is smiling. Chara snickers.  
  
"Like that, did you? It's what you called it earlier. Pretty accurate description, too." They slowly inch backward, towards Frisk's crotch, and easily slip out of Frisk's loose grip. "Especially because I want to peel it away and rub you like I'd rub your foot." ...Well, fuckin'. Eugh. Could've worded that liner better.

Chara scoots back a little further, eventually pressing up against the member in question. Unlike the rest of Frisk's body, their dick was relatively unaffected, save for the aforementioned sheath making the process of getting erections work differently. It was still soft, and lacked hair. It's currently only halfway pushed outward, because Chara can feel some of their sheath against their butt too, feel soft, small, black hairs tickling them, in addition to the slick, boiling cock pressing between their ass cheeks.  
  
"Mmm, Frisk, you're so warm. And, ah, dunno about you, but my pussy's feeling kinda chilly."  
  
"Pfft. Dork." Frisk's eyes stare play-mockingly at them, but quickly roll back into their head when Chara lifts their pelvis up and down, rubbing Frisk's dick with both their butt and their crotch (leaning more towards the latter because they actually were a little cold down there).  
  
"Ohh..." Frisk digs their hands into the rug below them, their fingers fighting the urge to feel them up. They're afraid of hurting them.  
  
"Frisk, you can touch me." Frisk's arms immediately come up to their back, tickling their waist with their furry arms, being extra careful of their claws.  
  
"Thank you," they sigh.  
  
"Damn, you're adorable, you know that?" Chara scratches their chest. Frisk hums in approval.  
  
"Let's get you all fixed up, shall we?" They waggle their eyebrows.

Frisk yelps quietly when Chara climbs off of their chest, maneuvering over to their legs. Chara chuckles, then looks at Frisk's face with a soft smile. They gently wrap a hand around Frisk's fur-laden balls, oh-so-delicately squeezing and massaging them, coaxing their dick to push outward further, all the while looking softly upon Frisk's furry visage. Frisk sighs as they softly fondle them.  
  
Chara scoots backward even more, crouching between Frisk's elongated legs. They lean their head down, maintaining eye contact as they carefully pull back Frisk's sheath with their other hand. Frisk moans as the rest of their warm, rapidly growing member comes into contact with the open air. Chara exhales, their cool breath against Frisk's wet, burning cock only exciting them further. They take Frisk's freshly hardened dick in their hand, leaning down to lick the tip once. The response is immediate-- Frisk moans, lightly thrusting up into Chara's hand.  
  
"Charaaa," they rasp, their tongue lolling out of their mouth. Chara smiles again, drinking in their flustered expression. They're so easy to rile up. However, they care about Frisk too much to be too terrible (unlike some people). They want to help them feel better after going through all of that, and they know just what they need to hear.  
  
"I love you, Frisk," they call quietly, before dipping down to take Frisk's tip in their mouth, running their tongue over it in a circular motion. It tastes like Chara's own come (they recognize their own brand), reminding them of that magical moment between them.  
  
"O-oh!" They reflexively sit up, quick as a flash. Chara pauses, looking up from their position of having Frisk's tip between their soft lips. A sudden loud crackle from their peripheral reminds Chara of the fire, and they look over to the fireplace-- it's burning too low.  
  
They let Frisk's cock drop from their mouth.  
  
"Hold on, let me tend to the fire."  
  
\---  
  
Sans hates that he has to watch this unsavory blasphemous behavior unfold. The only things keeping him going are the thought of Pap's one-man rescue party and the thought of the thick wads of cash he'll have in his pocket soon enough.  
  
He'd be lying if he said Frisk's voice wasn't arousing, though. 'Probably be p hot if he didn't know the reason why they were making those noises.  
  
\---

With the fire nice and bright once more, Chara plans to return to the floor. Frisk smiles up at them. Chara lifts Frisk's leg and climbs under it, situating themself between Frisk's legs.  
  
Frisk's gone a little bit soft since they got up. Time to fix that. They lean in, wrapping their arm around Frisk's leg, gripping the soft fur. They run their tongue up the side of Frisk's cock, making them groan, take Frisk's tip in their mouth once more and lightly suckle.  
  
"Ooohh..." Frisk reaches over, running their hand through Chara's hair. Chara hums in approval, and grasps their dick. They move their forearm up and down, rubbing small circles in with their fingers, occasionally running their tongue over the head.

"Ooouuhh~" Chara's started a cycle of stimulation the likes of which Frisk has never known; they're first sucking a little bit, making their mouth a slight vacuum, putting a slight squeezing, titillating pressure on Frisk's tip, then quickly releasing, letting the air return to their mouth, and making their cock head lightly throb. They're moving their jaws a bit, too, massaging the rim with their soft lips, and as a nice backing track, they're fluttering their hand up and down the shaft, caressing Frisk's vulnerable little cock with soft, delicate fingers.

"Huhh...!?" Then, as if they weren't already euphoric enough, Chara's also washing the head with their tongue endlessly, occasionally bathing their urethra and driving rivets of pleasure all the way to their loins.  
  
It isn't long before Frisk begins to unravel.  
  
"Ah!... Ah, ah! ...Chara, Chara, I'm coming!" Frisk's voice cracks and wavers. Their toes are curled up, and Chara can feel their cock swelling in the brief moment before a hot liquid erupts from them, stinging their tongue.  
  
"Aaahn~!" Frisk stretches their muscles out, lolling their head back, their eyes going out of focus, to stare up at the ceiling. Their chest heaves, and their dick _pumps._ Their tongue hangs out, and they whine as they feel _multiple_ huge spurts of come, swimming eagerly up their cock, scratching their shaft's itch, squeezing past the head, and bursting into Chara's mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes into them, nearly making them want to howl in ecstasy (literally -- they are a _wolf_ getting their penis suckled, after all).  
  
"Mmm..." Chara hums at the sweet flavor. That's right; they'd been eating Pineapple. They swallow, and swallow, savoring Frisk's throbbing, undulating girth as the wolf runs their hand through Chara's hair. Not bad for Chara's first time giving oral; they hope come always tastes this good.  
  
"Chara..." Like putty in their hands. Chara purses their lips, and removes their mouth with a quiet sound, reminiscent of the one made after Chara kissed Frisk right as the latter's face changed -- quiet, and innocent, and passionate; Frisk watches their head lift up a little to look Frisk in the eye -- they come into the moon's path, and it illuminates a hair-thin string of saliva trailing from the small smile that graces their lips. They look so pretty with the moonlight on their right, and the fire shining on their left -- one side is a tinted a sharp blue-silver by the moon's pale light, and the other, a lovely soft tan color, accentuated by deep shadows, courtesy of the open flame.  
  
"You look so beautiful," Frisk tells them. Chara's smile lessens slightly; they lick Frisk's come from their lips to try and cover up their change in expression.  
  
"You _are_ beautiful, Chara. I... hmm. I wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel." They sit up.  
  
Chara laughs. "I don't deserve you, Frisk," they say as Frisk gently lifts them up. Frisk leans back to a lie down position once more, and adjusts their hands so that they're spreading and supporting Chara's thighs. Chara goes red in the face at this incredibly compromising position. They can't even see what's going on down there very well.  
  
Frisk licks one long stripe up Chara's folds, lingering on their clit. They're already wet, and the slight uneven texture is heavenly on their tongue. They taste so good.  
  
"Holy--!" Chara immediately reaches down and bunches Frisk's hair in their hand. Their breathing is all ragged and deep. Sigh... like putty in their hands.  
  
Frisk licks at their entrance a few more times, their ears perking at every little noise Chara makes, before pushing into them with their tongue, hoping to get at more of their cunt. They're reflexively squeezing every time Frisk hits the spots that feel best, giving Frisk more of their sweet juices. They taste bitter, but the smell is intoxicating, and they can't get enough.  
  
"Hah~!" Chara rasps. Frisk's hot breath coats them in warmth, stimulating their already extremely sensitive minge. Frisk alternates between licking their clit and thrusting their tongue in and out of them, sometimes filling them with a lengthy, flexible girth, sometimes sending electric shocks up their entire body.

"Mmm..." Frisk drags their tongue over Chara's silky wet walls in all sorts of places. They're amazing -- the tight pressure they're putting on Frisk's tongue, forcing them to press into the skin and push them away (and in doing so, get another taste of their smooth, uneven walls)... it's so sexy -- they're so hot inside, and so delicious. Frisk's mind agrees with their earlier subconscious hum: mmm, indeed.

"Uh~! Hahh...!" Chara's head hangs forward, their eyes squeezing shut. They bunch up more of Frisk's hair in their hand.

They can hear their heartbeat pounding, pounding in their ears, feel it beating out of their chest, feel it thudding in their belly, in their clit, in their nipples...

"Mmmnauh..." Frisk scritches Chara's roof, lightly, bringing their tongue nearer to the little human's entrance, pulling out the slightest bit halfway through that quiet moan of approval. Their tongue is being flanked by Chara's cute little vulva, now. It's stimulating Chara's folds, actively brushing up on their clit with every movement now that they're partly exposed again. Chara's leaking pre at a high rate now, to Frisk's delight -- they're at a point now where licking it all up is _exactly_ what gets Chara to give them  _more,_  to squeeze even more pre out of their beloved's forbidden fruit.

"Unh~, _baby..._ hhh, hh, k-keep doing that, please~" The kid is pressing down on their walls, and in every other direction too -- Frisk is _awesome_ at this, even though Chara is sure this is the wolf's first time using their mouth, because as often as Chara visited, there was never much variety when it came to sex, surprisingly.

 _"Please~"_ Chara's voice wobbles as they beg, and they begin slowly moving their soft pelvis, slowly undulating their little belly, pressing into Frisk's muzzle, hoping to get more stimulation without doing anything that could hurt their sexy little wolf. Their desperate tone of voice gives Frisk the incentive, and they get what they want within seconds.

"Mmph--!" They quickly press their mouth all the way into Chara's crotch again, bringing their arms up onto Chara's thighs to caress Chara's waist with their hands, feeling up their slight curves, savoring the little ways their belly's muscles move, how their every heaving breath becomes another moan, fuel for Frisk's hunger. They savor the way their sweetheart's rolling their hips, smoothly and softly pressing their tummy into Frisk's face, like a belly dancer might -- so sexy. They can feel how soft and smooth Chara's sparse little pubic hairs are, adoring that their muzzle is big enough to hold all of Chara in their mouth. They go out of their way to breathe out through their throat, just in case Chara's poor little clit needs to be given a little steam too, on top of a toasty, humid environment.  
  
"F-Frisk, I'm gonna~..." They mumble surprisingly calmly, lightly rutting against Frisk's muzzle with their eyes fluttered shut. Frisk hums approvingly, and it's all over.  
  
"Frisk~" Their pussy clenches like a fist; a warm, thin fluid smoothly flows out of them, pushing past their blissful cunt's tightly clenching walls. Frisk is quick to lap it up, bringing them down with slow, even strokes, to both their pleasures; Chara's breathing is incredibly heavy. Frisk feels the tension leave their muscles, and shifts Chara atop them so they end up slumping over onto their stomach before they can fall. Chara sighs, leaking come into Frisk's fur.  
  
"...I'm getting you all dirty," they mumble.  
  
"It's alright, it'll be gone by tomorrow."  
  
"Whuh..."  
  
"You know, when I change back. ...'S gonna hurt." Frisk scoots Chara up a bit, draping an arm over them.  
  
Chara grunts sadly. "Mm-hmm...  
  
"I'm sorry you have to do this every month, Frisk." They can't do anything right.  
  
"I'm used to it. It's still not easy, but it's gotten easier. 'Specially if mom's home. That healing magic works like a pillow, or something. _Cushions_ the blow, y'know."  
  
Chara snorts. "Bad."  
  
Frisk snickers, and squeezes Chara's ass. They quietly groan, and nuzzle further into Frisk's chest. They fall asleep quickly.  
  
The blanket is taken off the couch and draped over them.

\---

Chara wakes up in the night with a loud gasp. Their breathing is hard and rough. Where are they?! There's a blanket holding them down, and something furry is there beneath them! They're being crushed! Get it off!  
  
They throw the blanket off with little fanfare, hyperventilating. They smell something... no, someone, and their smell is arousing them. Why, though?! Nothing is arousing to them!  
  
Oh, God. Frisk. Their poor baby. They couldn't help them, they couldn't make it stop. They're so weak, so useless. Evil, demon child. Only make problems for everyone. It's always their fault when something goes wrong! Useless, evil demon bitch, you slut, you goddamn whore--!  
  
A large hand takes hold of their arm! No, no, go away! They are sorry that they could not make it better!  
  
"No, do not, please!! I will do better, I promise you!" Do not hurt them! They will be good, they promise!  
  
"Chara!!" Furry arms embrace them. There is fur tightly held between Chara's fingers, too. That is not right. Mother never hugged Chara unless it was in front of other people. And she never called them "Chara," either. It was either an insult or their "real name."  
  
"Shhh, Chara... calm down." Frisk's voice breaks through their steady downward spiral. They feel something wet on their cheeks.  
  
"You started pulling my fur really hard. You were having a panic attack, I think."  
  
Oh. Oh... That would explain why they feel like the blanket is going out of it's way to crush them. It's a blanket. For... for Christ's sake, get a hold of yourself.  
  
"I'm sorry," they sob.  
  
They must have really been out of it, they never get this emotional if they can help it.  
  
Never show weakness.  
  
"It's alright, sweetheart. You couldn't help it," they soothe, pulling them closer. Chara squeezes their eyes shut, hugging Frisk tightly, too tired and shaken to register Frisk's fur dragging across their sensitive bits.  
  
"Still sorry..." They mumble, quietly, letting Frisk run their clawed, deft fingers through their silky auburn hair, until the agitation leaves their features, and they fall asleep. Frisk kisses Chara's forehead.  
  
"You're so beautiful." They sigh. "I just wish you could see yourself the way I do," they whisper, scooting the blanket up to cover Chara's pale shoulders, slightly freckled and very soft. "I love you so, so much. Please, never forget that... no matter what." They'd been lucky to catch them the first time.  
  
Frisk had gone into the kitchen for a snack late one night (they were something of a potato at that age, so this wasn't unusual), only to spot Chara, shakily raising a knife up to their throat with tears pricking their eyes, leaning over the very sink they'd fooled around in front of just this morning. Frisk had immediately begun tearing up, as they were quickly realizing what was going on. Chara heard a bunch of little footsteps approaching, and turned around to see Frisk, who tearfully asked them 'What are you doing?' They looked at the knife in their hand, then back at them, eyes full of shame. After a second, they dropped the knife into the sink and bent down to hug Frisk. The kid started bawling with relief, hugging them back quite tightly, and Chara began apologizing profusely, seeing how much it had upset the twelve year old human. They started tearing up themself a bit, realizing just how much they would've hurt those they care about, and they swore they wouldn't do it again.  
  
A half-hour after that, when Chara finally let them in, Frisk had said something that cast their view in a different light. In a moment of sage wisdom ill-fitting a small child, Frisk said to them, "You said you would die for me. How 'bout you live for me, instead!"  
  
"...Alright.  
  
"Thanks for stopping me when you did. If you had been even a moment later on your quest to get a fu--freaking midnight snack, of all things... you would've been devastated." They had spent so much time thinking about why they shouldn't be alive that they were blinded to anything else, ironically forgetting to live, and in the end, it was Frisk's blunt display of concern for their well-being (read: bawled like a baby when they caught Chara trying to end their life) that cut through to them.  
  
They changed after that. They slowly became a bit healthier, and a lot happier. Eventually, the amount of genuine smiles far outweighed 'creepy face' smiles (there was no immediately visible difference, so even their real smile weirded most people out, but Frisk could tell -- their eyes burned with passion and mirth). That was the moment when, they think, they first wanted friendship to become something more.

Now, Chara was theirs, and they were Chara's. They both smiled so much more often when they were together. They played games together, binge-watched shitty TV shows together, bared the depths of their very souls to each other, and loved each other deeply all the way. They had their disagreements, they had their team-ups. They had their ups, their downs. They fucked with each other, and _fucked_ with each other, and Frisk didn't want it any other way.  
  
\---  
  
_Crckk!_  
  
"Augh! Whuh--?!" Frisk's eyes shoot open. What's up with their chest?

"Mmm..." Chara grasps their fur tighter, scrunching their eyes. Something is wrong. What's that sound?  
  
There's another crunching sound, and Frisk's chest gets that much closer to the ground.  
  
"Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck," they yell, lifting Chara off of them while they can. Their muscles are beginning to tense up.  
  
"Charaaa," they shout, anxiously. Chara's up in an instant, their crimson, naturally wide open eyes alert and ready to go. (This leads Frisk to recall the moment when Mermaid Man asks Spongebob where the danger was. Of course, Mermaid Man wasn't a sexy young collegiate that Frisk has the pleasure of loving dearly.)  
  
"What." Chara's reply is blunt, but they're visibly concerned.  
  
"It's started." Frisk's chest tightens with those words, and soon after, crunches inward, collapsing in on itself. They scream, although Chara notes it wasn't as loud as last night.  
  
"What can I do?" Nothing, they think, because they're so useless.  
  
"Keep me company." They smile, weakly, and Chara takes their hand. Their claws are receding. Chara's heartbeat and breathing quicken as they realize soon they're gonna have their sweet, soft and little Frisk, rather than huge, comforting, furry but admittedly not as sexy Wolfrisk.  
  
"Okay." Frisk winces as their bulging muscles begin to shrink. Their chest is back to normal size, and their body's fur is slowly beginning to recede. It's weird to look at, watching multiple black hairs get sucked up back into them.  
  
Their yelling gets louder again as their spine begins collapsing inward, popping and cracking as it pushes the two halves of their body closer together. Chara can't help but notice their body is reacting more favorably towards the reverse transformation than it did the forward.  
  
"Augh!... ah!... hah..."

With that part over, their feet begin to change back. Frisk groans and looks up to see the extra point of articulation in their foot begin to crack and crunch back into their heel. Their fur on their feet is rapidly receding as their toes return to human orientation, their claws quickly losing their dark hue, thinning out and becoming toenails once more.  
  
"Oh, Chara~," they coo, suddenly, looking down at their nearly-bald pelvis. Chara follows their gaze, and...  
  
"The cock sock," they gasp, covering their mouth. Frisk laughs, then groans as their wet, well lubricated dick comes into contact with the cool, morning air. Their sheath is quickly disappearing, taking their pelvis' fur with it, letting Frisk's quickly growing erection stick upward happily. Chara stares at the throbbing member hungrily, but startles as they feel Frisk's thick, furry fingers begin to slowly become thin and nimble again, coarse paw pads losing their hardness, fading, becoming soft and smooth once more. Chara puts Frisk's bald hand against their cheek, sighing happily.  
  
Suddenly, Frisk screeches loudly, their hand spasming and falling out of Chara's grip. Frisk rolls over, pushing their muzzle into the rug, and Chara sees their tail, thrashing wildly. It's weird seeing their mostly human body still having wolf bits.  
  
Frisk whines, digging their small hands into the rug below them as the tail vainly tries to stay. The hair on it and Frisk's back is receding, as is the extra appendage, slowly popping up into the small of Frisk's back.  
  
"Chara. C-could you massage my tail?" They ask, nervously. Chara nods, briefly, and cups the tail stub in their hand, rubbing circles in with their thumb and fingers.

"Mmm, thank you," they say once their tail has fully receded. They roll over, revealing their belly is now hairless again. Chara smiles, quickly dipping in to kiss it. Frisk lifts a hand, scritching their hair for a moment. Then, their face scrunches up, and they grunt.

"Awh, uh- _unh_!"

Chara looks up. Their muzzle has begun to crush back into their (painfully scrunched up) face. The hair on Frisk's chest and shoulders is receding, and Chara feels the last of the excess muscle disappear, leaving a plush feeling beneath their legs. They look down to see the little bits of fat returning to Frisk, filling out their belly, their luscious curves, and most importantly, fattening up their thighs, and yes, marking the glorious return of Frisk's god-tier ass.  
  
"Oh, yes." Chara immediately squishes their plush ass cheeks in their hands, and they note Frisk's growing boner.  
  
"Mmm... that feels _good_ , Chara." Chara looks up to see Frisk's face is back to normal, and the last of the hairs are receding. Chara smiles giddily, and, as if on cue, a bit of sunlight shines in through the small break in the snow covering up the screen door, illuminating Frisk, and the return of their rockin' bod.  
  
Frisk returns the smile, and the elder human, now larger than them once more, throws their body up off of their pelvis and barrels into their chest, pushing Frisk to the floor and immediately pressing their tongue into Frisk's mouth.  
  
Chara bunches up Frisk's hair in their hands, losing themself with Frisk's supreme kissing skills. It's warm, it's wet, it's messy, and it's _theirs_. They love them so much.  
  
Chara breaks it off, panting heavily. "I missed that face."  
  
Frisk gives them A Look. "Come on, dude, I was only gone for a few minutes if you don't count sleeping!"  
  
"Which I do," Chara drawls, jaw slack with indignance. "You know what else I do?" They reach down, running their hand down Frisk's waist. "You," they say, puckering their lips, and adding a wink.  
  
"Goofball." Frisk smiles with a mouth full of sharper-than-average teeth, which quickly fall away to let their tongue hang out; Chara is squeezing their ass, alternating between their cheeks with either hand.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. _Man_ , losing the 'sock must've riled you up." Chara scoots back, chuckling, and wraps their fingers around Frisk's slick cock -- they struggle to keep their grip initially. "Woah! Speaking of which! That thing made you super lubed up!"  
  
"Hell yeah~," Frisk murmurs, silently wanting Chara to begin stroking, and licking.  
  
Frisk begins throbbing when Chara very loosely moves their hand up and down their shaft. " _Mmm_ , sweetheart, _please_..."  
  
"Okay. ...'M feeling kinda cold again~" Chara tightens their hand's grip on Frisk, and shifts so they're crouched on their feet. They lift their pelvis, directing Frisk towards their labia, and begin to sit, slowly, letting Frisk siinnk into them.

"Ahhh..." So warm...  
  
"Ohhh~" Chara is even tighter in this position.  
  
Chara grabs Frisk's left leg, lifting it up so their leg bends and their knee sticks in the air. They use it as a brace, and begin lifting up and down. Wet, squelching noises come from between them as Frisk's wet, red-hot cock moistens and heats their insides, fueling their quickly rebounding libido.  
  
Frisk's grip on the rug tightens. They feel really sore after the transformation, but damn if Chara isn't helping them fix that. Their cock is firmly inside something warm, and wet, tight, and aching with want of them, and it's attached to their favorite person in the world. What more could they ask for?  
  
"Oh, oh, Chara, you make me feel so good." Don't think they didn't pick up on Chara's disappointment with themself, for not being able to fix something that was out of their control. Frisk can't convince them, but they can help them feel better.  
  
"Hah... hah..." Chara is lightly bouncing, Frisk's dick bobbing in and out of them eagerly. They spend the moments that have Frisk mostly outside of them wanting them back inside, and when they get that cock back in them, they want even more. They're so goddamn thirsty.

...Maybe they really are a slut, and a goddamn whore.  
  
They don't stop, but they do slow down.  
  
Frisk can smell the change in their emotion, sensing the combination of lust and shame, and, seeing their sad eyes, looking down at the two's union, they say, "There's nothing wrong with you, Chara. I'm actually really glad you want me so much. It means you want to stay, and I can't tell you how much that means to me." Frisk sits up and pats their hand. Then they have an idea.

They begin to climb to their feet, with Chara's pussy still acting scabbard for their dick. Frisk puts their hands 'round Chara's ass, and lifts them up, no problem. Chara squeaks as they leave the ground, gripping Frisk's arms tightly. Then they feel the muscle underneath, holding them up.  
  
"I'd like to try something new," they say, looking up at Chara with lidded eyes and a sly, toothy smile. Chara sputters, becoming that much more aware of how they're being held up by the crooks of their knees, their feet hanging in the air.  
  
Frisk shifts their grip and their stance, leaning back, spreading their legs out, and wrapping their arms around Chara's thighs. Chara's face goes bright red, seeing that mischievous glint in their eyes, and suddenly, Frisk's dick leaves them, but before they have time to even consider being saddened, Frisk fucks up into them.  
  
"Fuck!!" Chara's eyes go even wider than normal. This feels really damn good, actually. It's kind of nice to literally be held.  
  
"Mmf... you... y-you like that, baby?" Chara blinks, then laughs at their attempt at sounding even remotely bad, then moans loudly, because Frisk is actually really fucking good at this.  
  
"Yes, yes, I love it!" Chara reaches down and gropes Frisk's rear with one hand, and loosely wraps around Frisk's neck with the other. Frisk's eyes flutter shut, their tongue lolling out. Chara loves their sex face. They lean in and take that tongue into their mouth, lightly sucking it. Frisk groans, and speeds up their thrusting.  
  
"Mmph!..." Frisk whines needily. They're so cute. Chara cups their face, groaning happily as Frisk hits deeper inside them.  
  
Frisk's cock is getting hotter, throbbing more enthusiastically, savoring the little gestures that betray Chara's feelings for them. Frisk knows how much Chara loves them, even if they don't say it very much, and that's actually one of the many reasons why Chara loves Frisk as much as they do.  
  
Chara breaks away from them with a quiet smack, and reapplies their grip on Frisk's back, feeling their sweat dripping down their bellies and getting caught in between the two's sexes. "F-Frisk... I th-think I'm gonna come soon..." Frisk groans, nodding. The expected tears are beginning to form in the corners of Frisk's closed eyes.  
  
"I love you," Frisk whines, speeding up slightly; they moan at the ever-growing stimulation, then sniff, the first few tears streaking down their cheeks.  
  
"Hah, h-here -- mmngh -- comes the ruh, rain," Chara jokes, silently savoring the increasing amount of times Frisk's warm body soothes their aching clit. Frisk laughs, then draws in a shaky breath. If they're beginning to cry, that means they're getting close, too.  
  
"Chara..." Frisk is cradling their name with their mouth, savoring how it feels on their tongue. If there's any voice they like to hear their name said that way in, it's Frisk's, so thank Christ Frisk says their name so much during sex.  
  
"Say my name," they beg, trying to press their forehead to Frisk's without knocking their heads together.  
  
"Chara... Chara!..." Frisk's balls are swinging lightly as they sear Chara's sensitive pussy with their near-painfully hard erection. They're hitting so deep, now. Frisk's showing them how much they love them, in the way that they both love best, and Chara loves them for that.  
  
"Ohhh~" Chara moans loudly. They can feel Frisk's heartbeat in them, sending cool, electric pulses up into their burning insides. They're beating passionately, wanting desperately to fill them up with their love. "Friiissk," they groan, pushing their boobs into Frisk's chest. Chara's own heartbeat is thumping, and the friction their nipples get only stimulates them further.

"Chara, _Chara_ , Hahh...!" That's it. Moan their name in that cute little voice of yours.  
  
"Chara! -- _Hah, hahh_! You're so pretty! Ahhn! -- I luh, love you and I wuh, wuh, want you to stay! Hahn... hahn!" Their sobbing is getting more prominent, they're broadcasting their feelings in the simplest way they know how, and their cock is thumping... meaning they're about to come... they're thrusting so  _fast.._. Chara can feel their clit spiking, they're starting to come...!  
  
"Frisk! I, I -- ah, _hah_! -- _I love you too_!" That does it. Frisk doubles over, gripping Chara tightly, burying themself inside of Chara's pussy as deeply as they can, and screams as semen pours out of them, down directly into Chara's awaiting womb. Chara yells Frisk's name loudly in reply, wrapping their arms and legs around Frisk's tasty curves and refusing to let go, squeezing their cock tightly, their pussy pulsing with every pump of sperm they get.  
  
Frisk's knees go weak, threatening to buckle, and they quickly back up, staggering over to the couch and falling onto it. Chara groans as the impact jostles Frisk's dick inside them. Come slowly leaks out of Chara, soaking Frisk's cock, flowing down Frisk's butt and pooling on the couch cushion.

Frisk's dick is slowly going soft inside of them, but they don't mind them staying. They're warm.  
  
"Breakfast or nap?" Chara whispers into their ear when they catch their breath, pushing an arm around Frisk's waist.  
  
"Nap," Frisk replies, intertwining their fingers with Chara's and doing the same.  
  
"Mmm. Good choice," Chara mumbles, pressing their face into Frisk's neck. They can feel their jugular vein, throbbing with adrenaline but already slowing down, beneath their forehead. They temporarily lift their head to kiss it, then snuggle in deeper, pressing their wet body against Frisk's own.  
  
"Good morning, Chara," Frisk mumbles, drifting off.  
  
\---  
  
Sans watches their cute little display of affection on the couch. Maybe their relationship isn't so sinful after all.  
  
Almost makes him regret filming the hot wet sex they had up 'til this point.  
  
He was gonna make a goddamn fortune when he got outta here.


	5. Love Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara reveals more about themself than they initially expected to when asked a simple question, Frisk scars Flowey for life, pancakes are eaten, the children listen to a record, and Sans acquiesces that he might be Charisk trash, now.

Frisk awakens when they feel a sudden chill wash over their sweaty body. They slowly creak open their eyes, remembering the circumstances that led to being couch-bound.  
  
Fuck, that was hot. They don't think they'll ever get tired of Chara actually outright saying they love them. Speaking of which...  
  
They blink a few times, trying to get the sleep out of their eyes when they see a stunning lack of Chara. They scooch forward to slip off of the couch, when they suddenly feel something damp, and slightly sticky beneath their ass. They look down, and...  
  
"Woah." That's a big stain. Frisk can't help but grin, though, thinking about how it got there. The grin falls once they realize Toriel might see it.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. ...'Felt like letting you sleep," Chara calls, looking in from the kitchen. Frisk looks at them. Their crotch is still shiny. Come to think of it, their own crotch is kind of chilly, in the sense that Chara's come is very susceptible to temperature change and currently still coats them.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, I slept real good, sweetheart," they say with a wry grin, gesturing down at their pelvis. Then their smile softens. "Did you sleep good?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I did. ...Dude, the sleeps I have after we fuck are some of the best I get," Chara drawls from somewhere else in the kitchen, and Frisk's pride (and dick) can't help but swell at that. Knowing that they help Chara get some much needed rest is a pretty good feeling. And, speaking of things related to good feelings, this (impressive, if they do say so themself) stain causes a thought to spring to mind.  
  
"Chara..." They have a question.  
  
"Yes~," they ask, leaning back into the doorway, stirring a bowl of what they assume is pancake mix.  
  
"Why do you always go bareback? I thought you didn't want children...?" Which makes them sad.  
  
"Aye, but _you_ do," Chara replies, pointing the spoon at them. Then they sigh, leaning against the doorway, and resume stirring.  
  
"As you know, my mother was-- is? A... fucking. Piece of _shit_ ," they spit, looking forward angrily. Frisk nods. "She always hated me because I took all the attention away from her after she got pregnant. It ended up always being about the baby -- kid, later on, and she hated it -- me, for it. I don't blame my father for leaving it all behind, including me. Who gets jealous of their own goddamn kid? From what others told me, he was a good man, but got into a--"  
  
"A good man doesn't leave his _child_ behind," Frisk (literally) growls, gripping their thighs angrily. They don't remember getting this much info from Chara's 'confession' six years ago, and they certainly don't like it now that they have it. Chara gives them a soft smile.  
  
"Well, like I said, he wasn't the brightest. ...Got my looks from him, you know, or so I was told... all the goddamn time, because mother hated him just as much, and I reminded her of him so much. But. Anyway, you have him to thank for my rockin' bod," Chara says, wiggling their hips. Frisk laughs, and starts to feel the beginnings of a stiffy coming up.  
  
"Point is. I was raised by a bitch who only pretended to be a good mother. I know what a good one looks like now, though.  
  
"Toriel." "Mama," they say, simultaneously, then chuckle at their unanimous input.  
  
"And," they continue. "I was just an impressionable kid, back then. 

"I don't want to treat any baby of mine that way. I don't want them to grow up... fearing the one who brought them into the world." Chara's eyes stare off into space, and a frown finds it's way onto their face. "Twelve years of living with just the worst fucking person ever, in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, with a bunch of goddamn religious _shits_ took their toll on small, tiny Chara.

"They ran away, hoping to escape the cruelty of the world. Nobody believed them when they said their mommy was bad. They were branded a demon by their hick village, an evil child known for their rust-colored eyes, 'always open too wide' and 'unsettling', known for how they would smile during the worst of times." Frisk frowns. They know that village. They know that smile. Chara only ever pulled it out when they were nervous or scared. "Listening to their morally bankrupt parents, they... the village kids beat them when they could get away with it. They... the little fuckers tried to _stone_ me to death, like it was the fucking book of Genesis, and they... I..." Chara's stopped stirring.  
  
"Snapped?" Frisk offers, climbing to their feet. They slowly walk over to Chara, taking their hand. They rub their palm with their thumb.  
  
"Ew, cringe." Such a cliche way of putting it. "But yeah," they say, leaning on Frisk's head, welcoming their soft, warm touch, but not bothering to bring their eyes into focus.  
  
"I finally struck back. The leader, the one who was closest. An older kid... he had a slingshot, and a stone the size of my fist," Chara says, subconsciously making a fist for reference. "He pushed my frail body down on the ground, took aim... and I killed him. With my own two hands, Frisk. Jumped up and choked him to death. His lackies were so scared, they took off running, screaming that I really was a demon... because nobody that weak could _possibly_ have an adrenaline-fueled burst of strength in a gambit for their _life_ , oh no." Chara has a smile on their face, but it's empty. "I... I couldn't let him go. By that point, it was too late-- if I let him go, he would've been even quicker to kill me, or reported me for attempted murder... I still remember that look he gave me, like, he was gasping for air but by that point-- I think he exhaled out of surprise earlier, so he lost his strength pretty fast-- and. ...Went limp."

"Chara... you're doing the face," Frisk deadpans, looking up at them. They wanted to say it wasn't Chara's fault for killing the guy, but they'd just be lying to themself. However, no matter how hard they tried, even though Frisk fears the things Chara is capable of through their overwhelming amounts of determination (read: become a force ghost), they could never bring themself to hate, or even dislike Chara as a person. ...They're a bit off their rocker in some aspects, but Frisk imagines they would be too, if they, say, lived in wolf form all the time.  
  
Chara's eyes go back into focus, and the smile disappears. Their eyes look so weary.

"...Aw, shit, I got sidetracked with that story."  
  
"Naw, it's fine." Frisk waves them off. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."  
  
"Yeh, but, um. Point is, I didn't want to stick around for the inevitable hell-on-earth I would've been put through for literally killing a man, so I ran away, lived in hiding for a few months. Then when that didn't work, i.e. everyone who spotted me tried to kill me. Small town, everyone knows each other, whatever. So, I ran even farther, somewhere where nobody would try to find me."

"Mt. Ebott," Frisk breathes.

"Mm-hmm. It was getting late, I saw a cave, and tried to use it as a shelter. Tripped on a vine. Fell down the hole, met my brother, and lived there, in constant fear that everything would catch up to me, for about a year. Ironically, _I_ ended up putting _myself_ through hell-on-earth by drinking that metric shit ton of mashed-up buttercups. ...When I officially started dying, I could only think something along the lines of 'those evil people on the surface, they thought I was a demon. Wait 'til they meet the angel.' ...Course, I didn't talk quite so coolly back then," Chara winks, leaning in. Frisk chuckles at the display.  
  
"Heh... you'll always be a big sibling to me, sweetheart." After a moment, Chara smirks.  
  
"Wait-- oh no-- I meant like the way you act. ...I don't want to give Sans any ammunition." Frisk sighs, pushing the heels of their fists into their eyes. "God... he probably heard me, too."  
  
"Yeah? Well I hope he hears this too," Chara says, quickly going into a deep breath. "Frisk's cock~ is amazing, Sans! I _love_ when it stabs~ up into me, _stretching_ my pussy wiiide open! I love it how Frisk's cock swells right before they come _so much_ inside me, how they fill~ me up with tangy, golden _fire_ ," they bellow to no one in particular, knowing Sans is lurking around here somewhere.  
  
"Oh my  _GOD_ , CHARA, WHY WOULD YOU _SAY_ THAT?!" Frisk quietly shrieks, mortified at Chara's happy admission.  
  
"Because it grosses him out," Chara says, shrugging.  
  
"Buh, but that's _private_!" Frisk's face is feeling about as hot as their cock is at Chara's rather vivid description.  
  
"Ha. With him around? Nothing is sacred."  
  
Sans' phone feels heavier in his pocket.  
  
"Okay. Um, uh. Where were we? ...Oh, you hadn't finished answering my question."  
  
"Right. Um. I hated my mother, but I fear I will be like her, so that's why I am afraid to have children. However, I love you too goddamn much to force you into a rubber and possibly miss out on knocking me up, because I know, that you really want to have kids with me... you old sweetheart." Chara flicks their nose, pointedly, making Frisk smile.  
  
"...Yeah. I want to give you my babies. ...I wanna hold you 'n them close and kiss their little head while they like, play with my fingers 'n shit." Chara barks a quiet laugh at the image in their head. They'd be such a great parent to their child.  
  
Frisk gets up on tip-toes, kissing Chara's cheek. "I love you, Chara. And you'll be a fantastic parent."  
  
"I love you too," Chara mumbles. Frisk immediately breaks out into a big, goofy smile.

"Now, then," Chara coughs, looking away. "Er, go... give the flower some water while I fix up the pancakes," they say, shooing them away.  
  
"Indubitabubitably." Frisk salutes, walking past them, to retrieve a cup from the kitchen cabinet. Chara follows them into the kitchen, staring at their ass while they get up on their tip-toes to reach the cups.  
  
"Stupid-- high-ass cabinets," they grumble. ...Mmm, they're looking quite exquisite.  
  
Focus.  
  
Chara begins to pour the little pools of batter onto the skillet, then sets the bowl down. As those cook, they walk over to the opposite side of the kitchen to retrieve the spatula (going out of their way to not look at "the" knife). Frisk is now filling up the cup they got with water.  
  
They squeak when Chara grabs a handful of their plump, feminine butt. (They squish instead of swat for a reason: at some point, after Frisk's body had become more visibly feminine, the kid and their gang of friends had gone out to eat. During a conversation, some bastard had given their ass a slap, trying to get Frisk to hook up. Frisk was pissed. Not because the dude thought they were a girl. Frisk doesn't give a fuck about that. It was because of the person's obvious lack of respect for other people. Chara prefers squeezing, anyway, so they never bother with it and run the risk of reminding Frisk of that time -- it always puts them in a sour mood.)

Chara laughs, ruffling their hair, and returns to the oven, reaching to take the spatula, so as to flip the pancakes. Frisk retaliates, smoothly tracing a few delicate fingers along Chara's belly before they run off. Chara's breath hitches, and they drop the spatula.  
  
"Dammit, Frisk, now I have to wash the spatula," Chara half-heartedly yells, reaching down to retrieve the fallen utensil.  
  
They hear giggling from the hallway.  
  
"Bitch, you won't be laughing when you get served burnt pancakes!"  
  
Before Frisk has the chance to reply, they're interrupted by Flowey's loud shrieks.  
  
"FRISK, WHY?!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Frisk shouts, frantically, slamming the door.  
  
"Not like you haven't seen it before, you freaking... uh. Mister...! Mister, uh. Mister 'Insert flower pun related to perversion here!'" Oh shittt, did Flowey just get outed?  
  
"...I'm gonna put my hand over it, okay?" Chara eavesdrops while struggling with a troublesome flapjack. Come on, stupid pan _cock_ , flip, already!  
  
"WHAT'S THE POINT?! MY EYEBALLS ARE RUINED!" Ha, ha. Stupid flower.  
  
"I'm coming in now, alright?" ...Chara wishes Frisk would deliver _them_ nourishment while naked.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Chara hears the sounds of bare feet getting closer.  
  
"Ugh... I can't believe that happened," Frisk groans, sitting at the table and resting their chubby cheeks upon it.  
  
"I can't believe Flowey wanted anything to do with your dick," Chara says, sounding utterly shocked as they serve Frisk a couple 'cakes.  
  
"Nngh... I think he had a crush on me or some shit when he was Asriel or something. ...That was a few years ago, anyway," they mumble, letting their head flop over. They grab the fork that Chara set down for them. "I was kind of flattered. Especially since an adult Asriel would be kinda hot by my standards."  
  
"Dude, everybody's hot by your standards," Chara says, already tucking in to their own pancakes.  
  
"True, but.  
  
"I only have eyesss, forrr yoouuu~," they sing, half-heartedly reaching an arm out. Chara smiles very slightly. Their singing voice is quiet and smooth, like fog on a crisp autumn morning.  
  
"That was actually kinda nice, babe," Chara says. Frisk chuckles warmly.  
  
"Speaking of nice things. You know what the best part about this whole ordeal is," they ask, gesturing broadly, looking around.  
  
"I take it you refer to being snowed in," Chara says with a mouthful of 'cake. Frisk nods, and Chara takes that as an invitation to start guessing. They swallow, and give their guesses.  
  
"Freezing to death? No wait, we have electric heating. And a fireplace.  
  
"...Cabin fever?" Chara waves their fork.  
  
"Can that even happen with two people though," Frisk asks after shaking their head.  
  
"Hmm~. This one's a toughie." They smirk. "Is it 'fucking my brains out, all, day, long, because nobody can catch us,'" they ask with lidded eyes, subtly squishing their breasts between their biceps. Frisk laughs, ignoring their fast-growing boner.  
  
"No." They gesture at their plate, grinning. "It's eating _pancakes_ with m' _buddy_ while naked because nobody can catch us." Chara smiles right back.

"Actually, speaking of activities, I've wanted to do something like this for a long time, but if we did we'd definitely get caught."  
  
"Have sex constantly in an empty cottage?"  
  
"No. Well, _yes_ , but. No. I'll go get the stuff needed for _this_ activity." Frisk scoots out of their chair, leaving their dirty plate behind. Asshole.  
  
\---  
  
Sans kind of wants to just say 'fuck it' and come out of hiding for pancakes, but then he'd have to deal with the two of them knowing he'd seen them naked. (He'd also watched Frisk dump their seed inside of the tall one while standing, like a badass, which was kind of hot to watch, but... uh. Ech-hem. Moving on.)  
  
Wonder what Frisk is doing that necessitates external materials?  
  
\---  
  
Chara startles, nearly dropping the plate into the sink, when they hear a thud from the other room.  
  
"Frisk...?" Prepare for the worst.  
  
"Yeah?" They call from nearby.  
  
"What's going on...?"  
  
"Come and find out~," they coo.  
  
Chara strolls out into the main room to see Frisk, leaning on Chara's -- okay, fine, Toriel's -- cabinet full of knitting materials. The furniture has been moved in silence, apparently, and there, atop the knitting cabinet, plugged into the wall, is...  
  
"A record player?" Chara remembers those from when they were a kid. Er, a kid the first time around.

(Man. They should go find their old middle school classmates and point out how young they are, just to piss them off.)  
  
"Not just a record player. _Dad's_ record player." Chara's eyebrows rise. " _Yeah_. Complete with his old albums he got when they were all still underground and everything," Frisk says, waggling their eyebrows.  
  
"Can't believe someone would throw this down there, to be honest." They pull out a vinyl record, and put it on the turntable. "...I know the timestamp and everything," they say, putting the needle against the record at a certain point. The player makes a few crackles, and Frisk takes Chara's hand, leading them out to the center of the room.

The song begins, and Frisk smiles warmly up at them.  
  
_Love, love me do_  
_You know I love you_  
  
"Niiice," Chara says, smirking warmly down at their short lover, who grins, reaching around Chara's waist right before dipping them. Chara squeals, then begins to laugh as Frisk pulls them back up.  
  
_I'll always be true_  
_So please, love me do_  
  
"Liked this song when I was younger," Frisk says, twirling them, swinging them outward. Chara throws their arm out with a flourish right as inertia tugs at Frisk's hold on them, going into what they think is the right stance for this kind of dance, beginning to get the hang of Frisk's swing.  
  
_Whoa, love me do_

 _Love, love me do_  
  
"It reminded me of the way I felt about you at the time," Frisk whispers, drawing Chara to their chest.  
  
_You know I love you_  
  
Frisk mouths this line to them with a barely contained smile, leaning their head towards Chara. Chara grins at them, their eyes alive with joy and mirth.  
  
_I'll always be true_  
_So please, love me do_  
_Whoa, love me do_  
  
"Someone to love  
Somebody new  
Someone to love  
Someone like you," Frisk sings, alongside Paul and/or John (Chara still hadn't listened to the Beatles enough to be able to tell the difference yet), pressing their forehead to Chara's. They're harmonizing with the song pretty well.  
  
_Love, love me do_  
_You know I love you_  
  
Frisk takes both of Chara's hands, changing the style of dance, in favor of a jaunty little shuffle.  
  
_I'll always be true_  
_So please, love me do_  
_Whoa, love me do_  
  
Chara looks into Frisk's eyes. They're no doubt recalling moments in the past where they listened to this song. Their little smile is just the sweetest.  
  
_Love, love me do_  
_You know I love you_  
  
Chara follows their lead, coming close to them again. Neither of them are all that great at dancing, but Frisk's got some impeccable rhythm. Frisk dips them a final time, with love in their eyes.  
  
_I'll always be true_  
  
"So please, love me do," Frisk sings, cupping their cheek, before simultaneously leaning in and lifting Chara, meeting them with a kiss.  
  
_Whoa, love me do_  
  
"Mmph..." Chara closes their eyes, bunching Frisk's hair in their hand.  
  
_Yeah, love me do_  
_Whoa, oh, love me do_

\---

"that's actually p cute," Sans says to himself, spying on them from under the couch, watching their feet glide along, as the two dance to the music.

Fuck him, he might actually be starting to like their relationship.

He sighs.

"i ship it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Me Do - The Beatles: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beatles/lovemedo.html


	6. The Thirst Gets Wirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are really lustful, and Papyrus goes on an expedition. Chara most likely gets impregnated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main story -- the blizzard ends and the way out of the cottage is carved. Further chapters take place afterwards.

Frisk sighs, and squeezes Chara's waist as it rests in their hand. After the dance was over, they'd decided to put on one of Asgore's more mellow records. What was it called? "Stranger on the Shore?"  
  
Regardless, it made for some nice, easy listening, and even better snuggling music. They'd started another little fire, grabbed the blanket off of the rug, and cuddled up together atop the couch, dedicating a little bit of time to chilling, waiting out the storm, and enjoying each other's company. Of course, with Frisk being a teenager, Chara being exceedingly lustful, and the fact that their naked bodies were pressed together underneath a blanket, it was only a matter of time before one of them made a move.  
  
"Frisk?" Chara opens their eyes, looking down at the younger human. Frisk's head is leaning on their shoulder, and Chara has their arm around their slim, dipping figure. They move their hand up and down Frisk's side, savoring the feel of Frisk's smooth, hairless skin. They wanna-know-og when Frisk'll give them the dick.

"Yeah?" Frisk's little cock is quickly becoming less so. They're already down. However, they won't make any moves just yet.  
  
"Can you touch me?" Chara is feeling horny and a bit self-conscious. They want Frisk to feel them up and tell them they're hot.  
  
"Sure," Frisk says, soothingly, their sense of smell picking up their fragile state. Frisk delicately takes hold of Chara, angling them so their back is facing them, and starts to lie down on the couch, lightly pulling Chara down with them.

Chara's head is almost level with theirs, lying against their shoulder -- they tilt it towards Frisk with a look of confusion, their thick, short auburn locks spilling over Frisk's shoulders. They gasp suddenly, when Frisk's left hand begins to ghost over their delicate little belly, caressing them with soft, supple fingers.  
  
"Uhn~" Chara surprises themself with a quiet groan; Frisk's other hand has swept up over their breast, and is pressing their nipple in, rubbing small circles into their sensitive areola.  
  
Frisk leans over their shoulder a bit, and drinks in their expression -- Chara's eyebrows are creased. They're worrying their lower lip, their eyes are lidded and full of lust, focused on Frisk's hand pressing into their chest. Chara puts their own hand atop Frisk's, silently urging them on.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Chara," Frisk whispers in their ear, putting their voice's soft, wispy, ethereal quality to good use. It flows through them, sends chills down their spine, puts them in a trance-- they squeeze Frisk's hand, exhaling hard, and their little siren can't help but smile. It makes sense that they can make their voice so otherworldly in terms of how soothing it can get, given that they're technically a mythical creature.  
  
"Auh, auhh..." Chara's mouth opens, but no words come out. They're busy enjoying Frisk's fingers caressing their torso. They want Frisk's mouth. Please, kiss them.  
  
Frisk picks up on their longing, and turns their head further to the left. Chara turns theirs to the right, meeting Frisk in a kiss, soft and longing.  
  
"Mmm--!" Chara whines, soaking in just how much this fucking rocks-- how on Earth is Frisk so good at this? They never used to be this noisy. What happened? And why does it feel so liberating?  
  
"Mmm~" Frisk hums, wrapping their legs around Chara's thighs, holding them open. They pull away from Chara's mouth, a small spit string trailing from their lips. They begin to scoot backward, letting the armrest prop them up -- Chara's head now completely rests atop Frisk's shoulder. "Here you go, baby," they say, their voice dripping with longing-- it's getting harder and harder to worry about anything, the more Frisk caresses them. "I've got what you need." Frisk's right hand cups their breast anew, and lightly massages the plush fat where it swells away from the rest of Chara's chest. Their left hand, however, presses into Chara's inner thigh.  
  
"Ahhh... Frissk..." Chara grins at the feeling, closing their eyes. Frisk smiles, and lifts them up, pressing their back into their chest, and leans over their shoulder to kiss them again, savoring Chara's flavor, sucking their tongue. Chara runs their tongue over Frisk's serrated, lupine teeth. They took some getting used to, but...  
  
"Suck my neck," Chara stammers. "Please. Your mouth is so good, I..." Frisk lowers their head, and gently presses their mouth onto Chara's neck, lightly suckling their supple skin.

"Ahh," Chara groans, scratching Frisk's hair. Frisk's mouth is like a little pleasurable vacuum, filled with a hot, steamy presence, eager to soothe, and a set of triangular soldiers, each one knowing exactly how much pressure is needed to reduce their victim to jelly. Their owner runs their tongue up Chara's jugular after they've had enough, cooling their neck with a trail of saliva, and moves their hand, rubbing a single circle into Chara's lightly pulsating clitoris.  
  
"Ohh~" Chara moans loudly. They then feel a raging, red-hot boner pressing into the small of their back.  
  
"Your voice is so pretty, Chara..." Frisk soothes. "Moan for me..." They rub another couple circles into Chara's clit.  
  
"Ohh..." Chara's pelvis spasms lightly.  
  
"Very good, you're so good." Nothing quite makes them feel good like being told the opposite of the thing they heard for the first twelve years of their life, and the slight growl in Frisk's voice is so hot-- it's like they can barely contain themselves. Chara groans happily, and directs Frisk's hand towards their wet pussy, pressing their fingers into their vulva. It's good to be wanted.  
  
Frisk smiles, kissing their cheek, and pushes their middle and ring fingers into Chara's waiting folds, and slowly they begin to jerk them off, rubbing their clit with their palm.  
  
"Ahhh...!" Chara thrusts up into their hand, their lungs going like a bellows. Frisk chuckles warmly, beginning to roll their hips, rubbing their dick against Chara's back.  
  
"Mmf... Chara... I want you to stop being so hard on yourself... you're so nice, and caring." Frisk continues to rub up on Chara; wet, slick sounds come from Chara's pussy as Frisk's fingers fuck it. "Nnng... you're not a demon.

"You're not a whore, you're not a slut..." Chara's heart pangs in their chest, and their pulse thuds in their clit. Frisk pushes their face into Chara's neck, and groans, which turns into a small, needy growl in itself, as the sound tapers off.  
  
"You're my baby." Chara feels a lump in their throat crop up, feeling the kid's lips against their collarbone. Frisk rubs them a little faster, but no less delicate. It feels so good... Frisk makes them feel so good...  
  
"You're my best friend." Both Chara's and Frisk's voices waver, but for different reasons. Chara wants Frisk to keep going, even if they don't necessarily believe what they say. Frisk is baring their soul in an emotional way... and also they're a crier in the bedroom.  
  
"My soul mate." Chara's eyes begin to tear up -- they're so pure. They don't deserve them, but they want them, they want them so bad. Frisk's jerking them off quickly now, palming their clit and adding a third finger-- their breathing steadily grows louder, and louder, until it begins to change, slowly transforming into soft moans, hot and steamy against Chara's skin, resonant within their bones. Chara bucks their hips, trying to get themself to peak. Frisk's fingers are so soft, so nimble. They're exactly what they need.  
  
"Frisk...!" Chara aches for them, feeling their cock throb against their spine. They want all of them. Their body, their heart, their very soul.

"I want you, Frisk!" Their clit is throbbing. Heat swamps their loins, sweat drips down their belly, slipping between their body and their small, beautiful lover's. Their heart is racing. Please! Come on their back! Make them yours!  
  
"Chara... I want you to have me...! Hhh, hh... we might regret this later, but...!" They're rubbing up against Chara's back about as quickly as they're fingering Chara's pussy.  
  
"Chara! Will you marry me?!" Hell yeah, they'll regret this later!  
  
"Holy fuck, yes! Hah, hah... I love you, Frisk!... Ahhn!" Frisk makes a shocked yelp, and a faint, wet sound can be heard as they come all over Chara's back, quickly cooling their hot, burning body with their love.

"Mmm, Frisk...!" For some reason, having Frisk shoot their load on their back is really doing it for them! Oh, o-oh, here it comes! Yes!  
  
"Aungh! B-baby, I'm com--!" A sticky liquid rockets out of them and onto Frisk's fingers, coating them in their scent-- suddenly, all thoughts are burnt away, and for the moment, Chara's eloquent speech patterns completely crumble. "U-ungh! Unnh! Unnh!" They're thrusting into Frisk's hand, trying to get it deeper as orgasm sweeps over them, sending short bursts of hot slick out of them, covering Frisk's fingers more and more, and from the way that Frisk just keeps on groaning, Chara thinks that they might be enjoying it.  
  
"Ahh, a-ah, hah... fuck...  
  
"Hhh... hah," they exhale, going slack in Frisk's arms. The kid slowly, noisily pulls their hand free with one slick, agonizingly pleasurable pop, and proceeds to audibly suck the come off of their fingers, hugging Chara across the tits with their other arm.  
  
"Fr-Frisk..." Man, they didn't expect post-coital regret to set in this early. Poor Frisk. They want each other so bad, but they have to wait.  
  
"Yeah. I know. I shouldn't have said that. ...We both have so much on our plates already. I just want to hold onto you. Even now, I keep expecting everything to get ruined, somehow. I just want things to be like this forever!" They sniff. "I don't want to live without you, Chara!" Frisk's eyes start watering as they come to this realization, and they begin sniffling, wrapping their arms and legs around Chara's torso.

"Frisk... I know what you mean. I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you. Back at Uni, every day when I go to bed, I have trouble sleeping, as you know. I... I wish I had you there, in my bed with me, holding me, telling me that I'm good, and worthwhile." Usually whilst their cock is hilted inside them, but that would be a detriment to this little pep talk.  
  
"I spend so much time thinking about you. You're _wonderful_. You mean the world to me." Chara flips their body over, feeling Frisk's come slide along their skin. Frisk's lip is wobbling, and they have tears pricking their eyes. Chara's throat feels needy suddenly, seeing their face. They can't get enough of _you_ either, buddy -- make it better! Tell them the thing that they already know but love to hear most coming from you and your closed-off personality!  
  
"I love you, Frisk Dreemurr." They lean in, kissing Frisk gently, pressing their naked, sweaty, come-covered bodies together. It's so nice to be able to kiss and fuck and all sorts of romantic shit without fear of repercussions. It's just them and Frisk, free to make up for all the time they spend apart.  
  
"Mmm..." Frisk groans, pitifully, running their fingers through Chara's silky hair, pulling a leg up over Chara's bottom. They stay like that for a bit, simply exploring and enjoying each other for a bit, before Chara pulls away -- the taller human starts feeling butterflies in their stomach as they prepare to make Frisk's year.  
  
"So yeah. I will marry you, Frisk. Just not yet." They smile then, eyes full of love and mirth, then rest their head on Frisk's chest, hugging them.  
  
Frisk pets them, quietly snivelling. They're so happy. Their sweetheart's gonna stay. For the first time since Mama, they're gonna have someone who won't desert them. They were so scared they would lose Chara, somehow, and they know it's irrational, but goddamn was the thought scary. They hum, hitching Chara up onto their lap, holding them close, and lean their head against Chara's, bringing them into another hug. Chara hums sleepily when Frisk kisses their cheek.  
  
The two fall into peaceful slumber again, in each other's arms.  
  
\---  
  
Hot damn, he should not have been there for that. He's unintentionally ruined the sanctity of Frisk's proposal. Or, whatever sanctity a proposal has when it's done while you're fingering your partner, anyway.  
  
What is this feeling? Could it be...?! Guilt?!

Ha ha, nope.  
  
He crawls out from under the couch's cloth flap like a cat, and climbs to his feet. He turns around, and spots the kiddos, hard at work snoozin' after a good bone and some pillow talk.  
  
"aww." They've fallen asleep on the couch, covering up with a blanket and huggin' each other. He mockingly grasps his head, overexaggerating his trying to come to terms with this.  
  
Man, this is just the weirdest. Ironically, this relationship, founded on (maybe) incest(?), is one of the purest he's seen. Humans apparently have this tendency to hook up with someone, only to quit a few years in 'cause they can't read souls, and so they don't know how to get it right the first time.  
  
These two, though. From how intimate (in more ways than just physically) the two are, they must have been together in secret for years. These guys. They're so far along in their relationship, they're essentially just best friends who love the fuck (heh) out of each other.  
  
He pulls out his phone, texting Alphys to get her input. Perhaps their chemistry was more obvious than he thought?  
  
'yo, al.'  
  
'hi'  
  
'i know you're always shipping people, so.  
  
'out of curiosity, who would you ship our little buddy frisk with?'  
  
'Chara, obv. Theyd b so cute 2gethr'  
  
'good to know.'  
  
'Y do u ask?'  
  
'eh. frisk is gettin' to that age.

'figured i'd do a little "research," heh heh heh.'  
  
'Ew

'Also u dont even like sx tht much'  
  
'so.'  
  
\---  
  
Chara startles awake... kind of. They're lucid... and horny. They feel so sleepy, but they can't quite drift off again. They barely register something small and soft pressing against their crotch. They shift in place, readjusting so as to get comfy again, and maybe quell this aching want left over from whatever they were dreaming about -- in doing so, the small softness slips inside them. Mmm, that's kind of nice. They wiggle a little, firmly anchoring the little thing inside them, plugging them up. Oh, mmm, the softness is spreading, filling them up, growing harder, sturdier. It's causing their crotch to react in a way that temporarily soothes the dull pang in their belly-- so that's the ticket. Their body begs for more.  
  
They slowly pull their pelvis back and forth against the bigger softness, letting it slide in and out. Their body's something like eighty percent asleep, but this remaining twenty percent is loving this hot, electric feeling this little thing is giving them.  
  
"Mmm." They groan. Ooh, that freed up some of the tightness in their chest. They groan again. Much better.  
  
Frisk's voice comes in the form of a moan from beneath them. The soft, big thing inside Chara grows hotter.

"Uhh~..." Chara continues to rub up on the hard thing. They're so tired, but their body wants this. Fine, here you go, they're rubbing. Happy now?

(Yes, yes, so happy; Frisk's voice, we hear them, they're here. Not _alone._  Love them so much, so beautiful, we want them...)  
  
"Oohn..." Frisk moans. What's going on? They open their eyes a little bit. "Chara...?"  
  
The elder human is riding them, slowly, with their head pressed against Frisk's shoulder. They moan when Frisk says their name, but they're mostly unresponsive.  
  
(Holy crap, Chara's so rad, they can get laid in their sleep!)  
  
"Frisk," they mumble slowly, sounding halfway hypnotized (their accent's barely even present, and they sound so fuckin' _hungry_ ) as they roll their hips. Oh, good, they were aware that they were fucking them. Er, somewhat.  
  
Chara's sexy body never speeds up, staying at this slow, calm pace, and it's kind of nice to take it slow, they'll admit. However, the building heat in Frisk's throbbing dick is reason enough to dislike it once they start getting close. They need more stimulation before they can give Chara their love.  
  
"Chara, please..." Chara moans again, rubbing their clit against Frisk's hairless pelvis a few times. "Faster," the little one groans, and Chara whines quietly, beginning to thrust again, at a more moderate pace.

(Frisk wants us, needs us. Want to feel good. Want to make them feel good, too. Need to keep them happy, want to make them happy. Faster, they need more.)

"Frisk, Frisk, ahhh...!" Chara rasps, their body becoming hotter and hotter. Their thoughts are muggy, but the clearest thing to them is their pussy's command of 'thrust, fuck, come, fuck so we can come.' They wanna sleep. They wanna come. ...They're gonna come.  
  
"Ohhh~" Frisk stretches their muscles out as they begin to peak. They hug Chara, who moans throatily in reply.

(Faster... faster... Love Frisk, do anything for Frisk... come for them, they like it when we feel good... faster... faster, faster! Liquid inside us, coming from dick, coming in! It's hot! Burning up! Wet, coming, coming, inside us! Hot, hot, good, feels so good, filling us up! Love Frisk, love Frisk, love Frisk...!)  
  
"Ahhh~!" Chara smiles into Frisk's neck, seizing up as the hot, throbbing hardness inside them releases more and more of something bitter, hot and stinging into them, sending their hungry pussy into a deep climax. They ride out the orgasm, trying to get Frisk as deep as possible before they become drowsy again.

(Feel good... Frisk feels good... tired...)  
  
With their lust satiated, they're finally able to go to sleep again.  
  
"Hhh, hhh... sweetheart, that felt so nice..." Frisk looks at the sleeping human with love and pride. They got lucky enough to have someone who's great in bed, as well as someone who's just overall awesome. To think they literally just had sex with their former older sibling figure. Their hero. Former crush. Former 'heat dispeller.' Their future spouse. The fact that they were the initiator makes them feel so good inside.  
  
They idly scratch Chara's hair, feeling their cock slowly soften inside of Chara's satiated, warm, wet walls, wishing they could get back to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
The search party had begun. And by search party, we mean Papyrus. And it was certainly no party Papyrus would ever like to see himself attending again. This blizzard is abominable! After he got off the phone with the tall human, he donned his trusty old battle body. Let's see this blizzard break through steel.  
  
He twisted the doorknob. The raging storm outside opened the door for him, but unfortunately also blew his scarf into his eyes.  
  
"NICE TRY, STORM! SIMPLE ACTS OF COURTESY AREN'T ENOUGH FOR ME TO TAKE PITY ON YOU!" He removed the scarf from his face, and stomped off into the storm.  
  
Undyne, who came down to see what the commotion was about, slapped a webbed hand down her blue, scaled face when she saw he had forgotten to shut the door. Again. The lack of Papyrus was disconcerting, sure, but unlike Undyne, who only came really close through rigorous physical training, she was pretty sure Papyrus was some kind of literal force of nature, by nature, which would be kind of unsettling if he wasn't such a Good Guy Greg.  
  
\---  
  
Papyrus made easy work of the city streets with his long, bony legs. There were multiple inches of snow piled up on any given surface, obscuring the ground. He could barely tell the street from the sidewalk. However, he did take time to appreciate how the numerous street lamps illuminated the flurry as it sped by, spots of light and hope against a snowy, blackened sky.  
  
The snow made loud crunches beneath his feet, but it wasn't easily heard over the howling wind, rattling his bones, carrying the unsaid threat of carrying him off as soon as it can knock his chestplate off.  
  
"NOT GONNA HAPPEN," he shouted skyward, when his armor rattled against his chest, and trudged forth with more vigor.  
  
\---

Papyrus wasn't sure how long it took him to make it outside town, but he made it! The snowstorm raged on, but it had long since become white noise to him, lost amongst a sea of thoughts, atop which this cool dude was surfing. No drowning in thoughts to be done here!  
  
"LET'S SEE, NOW. HOW DO WE GET TO MISS TORIEL'S HOUSE ON FOOT, I WONDER." Couldn't exactly drive there right now. It'd be easier to make out landmarks if it weren't all buried in snow. This looks to be the start of the forest. Unfortunately, with snow making him narrow his eyesockets, and snow covering the path for the most part, he could only hope he didn't get lost in this sea of trees. Unfortunately, unlike his multitudinous brainwaves, they couldn't be surfed upon.  
  
"PFFT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GETS LOST." There. Fake it 'til you make it.  
  
\---  
  
He got lost.  
  
"MAN! ...I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. THIS IS RIDICULOUS." Why didn't he bring a compass? He knew he only had to head west when in the forest, and he'd eventually come out on the other side. The problem was figuring out which way was west. He never had this problem in Snowdin!  
  
"INFERNAL SNOW," he shouts, shaking his fist up at the sky. He knew it wouldn't accomplish anything, but it was fun to put on a performance. ...Oh. Heh, heh. Sans would've appreciated the irony of his angry insult. ...and then he would've made a bad pun in response. Papyrus sneers.  
  
"TIBIA-NEST, THAT JOKE WAS _SNOW_ PRIZE-WINNER," he says, rolling his eyes and shaking his hands in a mocking jazz-hand fashion before stomping off. This storm has put him on edge. Please let Sans and the humans be okay.  
  
He would be in that forest for many hours, but he never gave up searching for the "other side."  
  
\---  
  
There's the hill! And he can see a little bit of their roof! He looks up, relishing the lack of trees overhead.

The sun's nearly reached it's apex, now, he realizes, now that he can see the sky again. Seems to be about eleven o'clock, he thinks, covering his brow with his gloved hand. He's had a lot of time to study the sun and it's relation to the time of day since surfacing eight years ago.  
  
He takes his first steps up the hill, ignoring how the snow goes up to his knees. Looking at the house, he can see that most of the windows are nearly completely covered up. They might not even realize the snow's died down to a calm flurry yet. Papyrus sure did -- he practically did the disco duck when he realized the storm was calming down. Wind hadn't slowed down at all, but that was alright, because a stark decrease in noise would've been jarring.  
  
Before he knew it, he was standing at the top of the hill, and directly in front of his feet, was the cottage's roof. He put his hand up to his chin in thought. The wind whipped his scarf back and forth, but hey, at least these calm little flakes aren't as rowdy as their brethren from last night!  
  
Hmm, there's smoke rising from the chimblee. At least they're keeping warm!  
  
His phone vibrates in his pocket.  
  
"NYELLO~?" He answers with a flourish.  
  
"PAPYRUS, WHERE THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU?!"  
  
"OH, HELLO UNDYNE. I'M ON TOP OF TORIEL'S ROOF," he says, looking at his feet, which have indeed migrated to the snow-covered roof.  
  
"What?! Why? How?!" Some of his favorite questions!  
  
"THE ROOF! I WALKED UP HERE! THE SNOW IS PILED UP REALLY HIGH! UNREALISTICALLY HIGH, EVEN. HOW DID THIS MUCH SNOW PILE UP IN FORTY EIGHT HOURS?!"  
  
"...Whatever." A sigh comes through the receiver. "I'm just glad you're safe."  
  
"ME TOO! I HAVE TO GO NOW. THIS SNOW ISN'T GONNA CLEAR AWAY ITSELF! ...WELL, IT WOULD EVENTUALLY. BUT! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!"  
  
"Paps, you think maybe you should wait 'til the rest of us get up there to help y--" Papyrus hangs up.  
  
"NO." Papyrus smirks in amusement, then turns around. Time to get to work digging!  
  
He leans on his hip, surveying the area.

"HUH." Perhaps he should have brought a shovel.  
  
\---

Over the course of Papyrus' work on dispelling the snow, Frisk and Chara had gotten quite a few things done.

"Ahh! Frisk! Frisk, I'm coming!" Chara removes their mouth from Frisk's dick, trailing spit from their lips, and the pleasured sounds that follow quickly drown out Frisk's quiet little moans.

After another dance, another round of sex, another nap, another small meal, and a game of Mario Party 2, Frisk and Chara decided they were finally going to sixty-nine. Or, to be more accurate, that was Chara's chosen reward for kicking Frisk's ass ("Jesus Christ, another fucking star?").

"Ohhh, _god~_ , that's so hotttt, I'm gonna come!" Frisk groans as Chara's come suddenly spills out of them in short spurts, down onto their face, and they squeeze Chara's thighs harder as their dick starts to rapidly leak.

Chara whines, quickly returning their mouth to Frisk's cock and sucking, milking it with their mouth, suckling and running their tongue over the head.

"Hmm! Hhh!" The younger one's voice is quickly rising in pitch, and their cock thumps inside Chara's mouth -- with an adorable, whiny yell, the rate Frisk is leaking pre starts getting faster, and faster, and said nectar they were giving gets engulfed by a sudden wave of honey. Frisk audibly, throatily gasps, clearly about to yell out some adorable exclamation of pleasure; Chara presses their crotch back into Frisk's mouth to keep their voice from causing an avalanche.

"Aahhmmm!" More and more hot, sticky aloe bursts forth from their Greatest's tiny body, stinging their tongue.

"M-mmm, mm! Mmm, mmm~! Mmm~!" Frisk is moaning, trying to withstand it. Their adorable, pudgy little cock is quickly pumping copious amounts of the wolf's genes into Chara, squirting out an estimated ten percent extra (while they lightly twitch with euphoria) for every thump of their dick than what they're used to, but that's hardly a bad thing -- pleasuring Frisk is a mental high in and of itself. However, Chara made the mistake of not swallowing at any point before now, slowly causing their cheeks to puff outward -- to the point where they can't hold any more; a mostly transparent, white waterfall starts to sloowwly slip between their lips, flowing down the circumference of Frisk's shaft.

"Th-tha~t's it, t-t-take it all innnnnn--!? Nn-ooh, oo-oohn~!" Chara finally was able to swallow, and Frisk's stopped coming by now, but they love it when Frisk talks dirty to them like that so much, it's so hot. They were so pleased with the kid for doing this, in fact, that they started sucking them off again out of reflex, and the only thing that told them so was Frisk's voice quickly devolving into high-pitched, unbelievably sexy little moans.

"Huh? Buh, but I-I already came!" They're stuck beneath Chara, but since they can't be bothered to get free, they guess they can suffer through a bit of overstimulation. "I don't think I~! Mm! Chara, baby, I-I can't--! 'Cuh, can't do it--!" They sound so pleasured that Chara's getting back in the mood, too.

Alright, then, perhaps they'll slow down a bit... oh, yes, that's yielding much better results.

"I can't, I can't, I  _can't,_ oh- _ohhh..._  ohhh-- _haah_ , hhh!" Hearing that raspy voice of theirs, normally so quiet and serene, calling out for them with such obvious ecstasy is just so hot.

"Mmm..." S-so fuckin' sexy... a-ah...

"Ohhh, _Godddd_ , Chara, it _feels_ so _goooood_ \--!" Chara groans loudly around their mouthful, feeling the tip rapidly swell again milliseconds before a high pressure jet of semen outright explodes into their mouth. Frisk pumps some odd twenty times in two seconds, rapidly filling Chara's mouth a decent amount, though there wasn't as much this second time. Still, the proceedings caused Chara to peak again, on and in Frisk's mouth.

_Your voice is so pretty, babe. See what it does to me?_

"Hhhh..." After a brief moment, Frisk goes completely limp, and after letting them go, Chara is temporarily distracted by just how quickly they're shrinking, softening. Man, this little thing filled their entire mouth fifteen seconds ago?  
  
"That, was, mind blowing," Chara breathes, their eyes drooping as they look back at Frisk. They're falling asleep again, too. Chara drinks in their content expression as they lie on their back, lazily licking Chara's come from their lips. They're so cute when they're sleepy.  
  
Chara spins their body around, pressing their torso into Frisk's tight tummy, currently heaving with every gasping breath they take.

Chara lowers their head, their lidded eyes focusing on their sleepy lover. They part their lips slightly, dipping in to kiss them. Frisk's own pillowy lips part in response, partially revealing their somewhat pointy teeth. They join hands, and delicately press their mouths together.

The kiss is slow, soft, and warm; they can taste each other's come on the other's tongue, which Frisk thinks is absolutely lovely.  
  
Their lips part, and they look at each other's faces, the love they felt for one another reflecting in their partner's eyes for all of a second before they hear something incredibly disconcerting:  
  
A muffled "HUT-TAH!!" from outside.  
  
A skeleton bursts through the (nearly snowless!?) front window, breaking one of the glass panes, curls up into a ball, and rolls forward, unfurling and posing nearby the coat rack stationed where the main room breaks off into the hallway leading to the door, and the kitchen.  
  
"FEAR NOT, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO RESCUE YOU-OOOOOHHH..." He's opened his eyes, and has noticed the two humans' naked bodies. Their fingers are intertwined, and Frisk has to lean their head back to look at him. Tears are forming in Frisk's eyes.  
  
"P-please don't tell Mama. ...I love them so much, I can't, _I can't lose them_!" Chara's eyes change their focus to them. Then they disconnect their hand, and curl Frisk up into a ball, and hook their arms around them, shielding them from the cold -- and from prying eyes, they think, narrowing their eyes at Papyrus. He looks at the two of them, his non-existent heart going out to them.  
  
"I WON'T. IN FACT, I'M ACTUALLY KIND OF GLAD YOU TWO ARE HAVING SAX, 'CAAUSE THAT MEANS UNDYYNE WAS WROONNGG!" Papyrus breaks out into a big grin. Undyne was gonna owe him so much money -- Papyrus remembers how many times he made the bet that Frisk was secretly canoodling with the tall human, and how many times Undyne took him on, having forgotten the previous time the bet was made.   
  
Chara's determined expression softens, and they begin ignoring Papyrus. They reach their hand up to pet the distressed little human, too concerned with their well-being to care that Pap's seen them naked... for that moment. Now, though... the need to cover up is quickly overwhelming them. They grab the blanket and throw it over Frisk and themself -- they feel better.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh... baby it's okay... Pap said we're safe, right?" Frisk nods, sniffing.  
  
"hey, bro." Chara's head snaps to attention, their anger flaring. Goddammit, no more people need to see them so vulnerable!  
  
"Fuck off!" Frisk's snivelling gets louder. "Oh, no, shh-shh-shh... I'm sorry, I forgot. ...I won't yell anymore, okay," Chara whispers.  
  
"oh, fuck. my heart." Sans clutches his chest in mock-sympathy pain. After a moment, red starts soaking through his shirt. Papyrus looks alarmed... until Sans' grin widens. He pulls a ketchup packet out from his shirt. Papyrus looks at the humans with sympathy.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY YOU HAVE BEEN STUCK WITH THIS _HOOLIGAN_ FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS." He shoots Sans a look. "HOWEVER, I MUST SUGGEST THAT YOU TWO PROCURE SOME CLOTHING IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR SECRET. I'D SAY YOU HAVE ABOUT..." He looks at the front door. "FIVE MINUTES BEFORE TORIEL FINISHES THAWING THE DOOR."

A huge chunk of slush audibly falls away outside.

"UH. MAKE THAT FORTY FIVE SECONDS."  
  
Chara's eyes widen in horror. They pick up their quietly weeping lover, and scoot off to Frisk's bedroom.

"Sweetheart, what do we do," Frisk asks, looking up at Chara as their lengthy legs make the trip toward their room.  
  
"We get dressed," Chara replies, opening and shutting the door behind them.  
  
"With what? You don't have any clothes in here!" Frisk looks at Chara anxiously as they're sat down atop the bed, their soft lips in a small frown. They're laid out on their back in a way that leaves their ballerina thighs resting atop their tight little belly, accentuating their beautiful lady butt, with their sexy little dick squished between them. They look so cute and vulnerable -- Chara _kind_ of wants to jack them off, if only so they can see them make their sex face in this incredibly compromising position.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wear some of yours." They smirk as they watch Frisk sit up. "Can't wait to put on your tightie whities, baby." Frisk's cock visibly swells, and Chara laughs, beginning to dig through the drawers.  
  
"Here, put these on." Chara throws Frisk some underwear, blue basketball shorts, and a skin-hugging white t-shirt. Then they set out to get some clothes of their own.  
  
"Bitch, none'a these sweats fit me!" Chara stares into the drawer angrily.  
  
The shorter human doesn't mind Chara wearing just underwear (especially theirs -- man, their briefs are making their butt look so _tight_ ), but they're pressed for time. Time to reveal their big secret.  
  
"Get some shorts out. I have a shirt that'll fit you." Chara grunts, and Frisk turns around. The movement reminds them that their body's being restricted, but also being warmed. It's a trade-off, but hot damn, they just wanna burst free and fuck Chara silly.  
  
They retrieve something from beneath their pillow, hoping pre-come isn't staining their shorts. They have a feeling they'd poke a hole through their jean shorts, their dick's so hard, so it's good they're wearing elastic. Hot damn, why are they such a horn dog today? It's so shameful.  
  
Chara looks at the sweater in their hands, their eyes beginning to tear up just a little -- it was green, and had a single, yellow horizontal stripe running along the center. It was the sweater Frisk pulled off of them just before the very first time they had sex, three years ago, atop this very bed -- when they found out through a bit of introspection that Frisk wasn't the only one in love.  
  
"It still smells like you, even now," they say, handing it over. "You know how many times you unknowingly had your head on top of the pillow I keep this under?"  
  
"Um, up until recently, every time you've been on top?" Chara is pulling the sweater over their head, feeling swamped with nostalgia.  
  
"Hell yeah!" They'd gone out of their way to keep it pristine, secretly hand-washing it, that sort of thing. The fact that Chara's scent always stuck around (well, a normal human might've lost the ability to smell it, but they have a weird puppy nose) was a fact that they reveled in. Chara left for Uni less than a year after their first time, but they left the sweater behind. When they were gone, Frisk smelled the sweater, remembering the time they'd spent together. They often held it up to their nose when they touched themself, moaning Chara's name.  
  
Frisk smiles as their head comes out of the neck hole. Unlike before, when the sweater had been baggy on their frail body, now it fits them perfectly.  
  
"Baby, you look so hot in green." Chara blushes, and reaches over to take their hand. Frisk accepts it, and then lets go of it.  
  
"It'll be suspicious if we head out together. I'll go out and distract Mama. That's when you come out and pretend we haven't been fucking for two days straight." Frisk takes this moment to recall that Chara's wearing their underwear. Hmm, they'd have to find a way to make them jizz their pants before the day was over. ...Holy shit, were they going into heat?  
  
Chara nods, trying to ignore Frisk's boner, and how much they'd like to undo all their cloth-related progress and make that tasty little cock come inside them. ...Holy shit, is their thirst getting worse?  
  
Frisk leaves the room, leaving Chara with a bunch of questions, and soiled underwear.

\---

After everybody finally left, Frisk started feeling their urge to tear their clothes off growing stronger -- the sun was going down, and they were getting all shaky. They suddenly grunted, grasping their wrist, and notified Toriel that 'it was starting.' The two left the room, and when they came back out, Frisk was dressed in huge shorts and an even larger sweater, having changed clothes for obvious reasons.

Now the three of them were partaking in a late dinner, the two humans silently being both glad and sad that Toriel was home. How were they gonna get away with constant sex now?

"So. Chara. What did you fellows get up to during my unforeseen absence?" Chara blushes furiously, images of Frisk, their beautiful eyes going out of focus, their tongue lolling out of their mouth, as Chara jacked them off, images of Frisk whimpering with their face pushed into Chara's tits, of them sobbing as they filled Chara with their love, all coming to mind.

"Well, I did some knitting." _That_ was false. "I helped Frisk get through their transformation." Toriel nods, looking somber. Frisk, currently in their wolf form, nods too.

"It took so long," Chara says, unable to keep the sorrow out of their voice. "They told me to make it stop, but I couldn't do _anything_." Chara frowns deeply. Toriel puts her hand over theirs, patting it.

Frisk flicks their tongue out, and licks their leathery nose, breaking the tension. Chara chuckles, shaking their head, uncharacteristically calm in their demeanor. Perhaps they found a way to unwind, hmm?

"Hmm~, anything else?" Toriel is smirking. Chara's usually uncomfortable being at a gathering with more than one person, even if they're all friends. They must have a certain reason for being so relaxed.

"Uh." Chara gives her a half-confused, half-nervous look. "What do you mean?"

Toriel leans in, going into a whisper.

"Just out of curiousity. Are they satisfactory?" Chara pales. Frisk frowns at their expression.

"I don't know what you mean," Chara says, louder than intended.

"Oh, don't kid a kidder, dear. I suspected as much from the moment Frisk said you slept on the couch. Remember, the night I found Sans in the cupboard I had to go through the main room to get to the kitchen. You were most definitely not on that couch." Toriel waggles her eyebrows. "Were you having fun while I was away?"

Chara blinks, then blushes. Aw, hell with it.

"Okay, fine, ohh my God  _yesss_ they're _so_ good. I think in the time you were gone we had sex like _eleven_ times." Toriel laughs at their attitude, now that the secret's out.

Frisk startles, realizing what's going on here. Thank _God_ , Mama isn't _mad_. They can love their sweet little Chara openly.

Chara squeaks, suddenly, as Frisk picks them up from the opposite side of the table, lifting them and setting them in their lap.

"Staahp," they say when Frisk kisses their cheek, but blush profusely nonetheless. Toriel smiles.

"I figured you children would get together eventually. Honestly, I am surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Oh, it did. It happened when Frisk told me about their monster heats that 'they'd recently started having.'" Toriel's eyebrows rise.

"That must've been--"

"Yes, that's multiple years. We've actually gotten quite close since then." Chara leans into Frisk's chest. They barely come up to their chin, and Frisk has them on their lap. Suddenly six feet doesn't seem so tall.

"You know, interestingly, I don't think Frisk realized their dick grows a sheath when they transform until yesterday, 'cause they looked pretty damn surprised. Er, scared, moreso. ...Their tight little belly was heaving, lemme tell ya." Frisk hides their face in their hands, and Toriel grimaces.

"I suppose I brought this upon myself, but... I really wish you would not give such a vivid description about my offspring's... intimacies... to my face," Toriel says, slightly cringing. Chara blushes again, realizing they crossed a line, and (reluctantly) apologizes. It isn't until Frisk has the courage to reveal their face again that the conversation picks up again.

"...Y'know, Frisk actually proposed this afternoon." Toriel's eyes go wide as saucers, but before she can say anything, they add, "don't worry, we plan on waiting." Frisk places their furry chin on Chara's shoulder, smiling with their eyes closed.

"Yeah, it was really nice." Coming up their back was an interesting sensation. With this heat flowing through them, they could hardly wait to fool around again. They slowly wriggle a hand over Chara's belly, down into their borrowed briefs, ghosting their large, lengthy middle finger over them. Chara quickly exhales, grasping Frisk's fur tighter, then nearly dies of embarrassment, realizing they gave them away.

"Well, I, um." Toriel coughs. "I suppose I shall let you two get to it."

"I! Um! We, oh, uh--! It's nothing! Ohh, fuck," Chara stammers, then gives up, and proceeds to hide their face in Frisk's fur. The wolf sticks their tongue out, a cheeky grin on their face.

"Have a nice time," Toriel snorts. Apparently she's realized Frisk has surreptitiously stuck a finger down Chara's pants. "Just try to keep it down." Frisk grins, and scoops a hot and bothered Chara up into their arms. "And I  _don't_ want to hear any more 'deets' from you, child, do you hear me?"

"Goddd, please get me out of here," Chara whispers into Frisk's chest, earning them a little peck on the head.

"Thank you, Mama. I'm so happy." Toriel smiles.

"You're welcome. This is the least I can do for you, considering," she says, looking up at the (somewhat alarmingly) tall lycanthrope -- With Toriel's magic there to soothe their angry body, they were able to grow even bigger during the change, with less stress being put on their body. Instead of eight feet, now they were nine feet, which Chara guesses is the norm (interestingly, their visits never coincided with the full moon until now). A veritable Goliath, the power they possess being nothing short of what one expects from the child of Asgore. No wonder their bed was so huge.

"Woah, yeah. This blizzard wouldn't have even been noticed otherwise, really, would it? U-uh, y'know, 'cause... s'underground." Toriel purses her lips, holding a smile back. Frisk's smile goes all crooked in their embarrassment.

"I'm gonna... go help Chara calm down, now," they say, pointing a thumb back at their room, but their tone clearly says otherwise. Toriel laughs, watching them calmly take their leave.

"Goo-hoodnight, my dears! I love you both," she calls, gathering the dishes.

"I love you, too!" "Mmm!" Goes the reply (and grunt of acknowledgement) as Frisk opens the door to their room.

\---

"Dork. Nice reply," Frisk says, setting them down on the bed.

"I'm ironically very terrible at expressing myself." Chara frowns shamefully, but once Frisk turns the lamp on, they start rubbing their hands together in eagerness, getting a full view of their huge lover looming over them. They can confront their demons another day.

Frisk chuckles, and begins to pull Chara's shorts down. Mmm, they can make out the dip Chara's pussy makes in their tight underwear, where the fabric falls into their hot canyon. It's actually super hot to know their clit is pulsing against something they themself get to wear later on. ...Man, this heat is really fucking with them.

"Your tail is wagging." Chara smirks. Their pussy pulses as it comes into contact with the open air again, and they sigh happily.

"Is it," Frisk whispers in questioning, dipping down to nip their ear lobe. They nibble, and lap, savoring the small human's soft audio receptor.

"Heck yeah, it-- oh, keep doing that," they mumble, savoring Frisk's long, thin tongue against their neck.

"...Dude, this is gonna be the first time I get the wolf cock." Their sweater leaves their chest (Frisk's hands _had_ paused to squeeze their tits through their shirt for a moment), leaving their body naked again, finally.

"Mm-hmm..." Frisk is pulling their own sweater off, revealing their huge, furry ribcage. Chara reaches up, scritching the shaggy, silky hairs. "Oh, sweetheart," they mumble. Their voice reverberates down through their chest -- Chara's clit begins to ache.

"Let's do it... _doggy_ style," Chara coos as they pull down Frisk's shorts, a grin creeping onto their face as the large wolf's slick, pink, rock-hard cock springs out of their pants, wet, hot, and ready to strike fear into the pussies of Charas everywhere. Their chest tightens, seeing the pre-come already beading at the tip.

Frisk laughs, recognizing the pun, and lifts Chara. They flip them over, putting them down on hands and knees, and drink in the sight of the six-foot human's minge between their thighs, running up their pelvis and stopping near their butt.

"C'mon, c'mon, baby, I want the doggy dick," they yell, pretending to be aggravated -- they're bending their legs repeatedly, looking over their shoulder with a goofy smile on their face. Frisk chuckles then, this time mirthful and full of love, sounding not at all unlike Winnie-the-Pooh, and that is just adorable. They delicately grasp their shaft, holding it straight forward, aligning it with Chara's dripping entrance (nooo, their sheets), and begin to push, already worrying their lower lip. Chara's entrance is pressed inward more and more, and finally, they slip in, and are immediately swamped in heat, Chara's silky walls already wet with arousal, quickly tightening to greet them.

"Friiissk, _yes_..." Chara groans as Frisk pushes further into them. Their dick hasn't grown any bigger, but size doesn't matter that much when they can fry their partner's brain with how good at fucking they are.

Frisk leans over Chara's shoulder with ease, wrapping their arms around Chara's waist, and fuck into them again experimentally. It's their first time legitimately having sex during Frisk's wolf "period," as it were, and it's kind of weird being bigger than Chara in the bedroom, so they might need a second.

"Yeaahhh, buddy~" Chara puts their hand atop Frisk's, pushing their ass back into Frisk's belly, presenting. "Fuck me hard, love." The wolf's forearms engulf Chara's torso in a pleasant, fuzzy feeling, acting as a furry blanket for their tummy.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Frisk coos, kissing their neck. Their nose is cold and leathery. They place their long, thick furry fingers around Chara's hips, and begin, pulling out to the point where only their tip remains safely sheathed in heat, and quickly stabbing inward -- their entire cock is submerged into the best boiling, shallow tunnel the world has to offer. They're so tight, tight as fuck, and their dick practically begs them to _please_ set their initial speed to moderate, at _least_. So, _tight_ , so _hot,_ they need it, they need _more_! Fuck, _fuck_ , we wanna come, fuck them _hard_!

"Aungh-ungh-nngh-ngh~" Chara moans, their voice bouncing along with their pelvis, as Frisk begins a pattern of hitting deep inside them. Yeah, yeah, fuck them good, baby! They need it!

"Hah, hah..." Looking behind them, they can see Frisk's fuzzy loins pressing into their pussy. They can see the red-brown shaft, slippery and hot, and they're reflexively squeezing Frisk's boner, already wanting desperately to come just from seeing how they stab Chara's belly to the point of weakening the elder human. Chara weakly lifts their head, panting heavily, trying to get a look at Frisk's face now. Hell yeah, Frisk is so into it -- even more than usual. Their speed has them only burying something like three quarters of their cock into their cunt, making both of them wet as fuck, ramming into Chara roughly enough to jostle their whole body -- that's right, babe, that's what Chara needs. They need more, they want to take that cock all the way down to the root. They _are_ a slut for you, sweetheart. (Chara tries to take hold of Frisk's clawed, furry hand, nearly twice the size of their own.)

Frisk moans, pressing their chest into Chara's back. Their cock hurts -- it's painfully hard, and the only way to make it ache less is to hammer Chara like this. Their balls hurt too, but in a different way -- it feels like they're too full, and the fullness keeps getting worse the closer they get to finally relieving their body and coasting on pleasure -- as well as wanting to fill Chara with their love, it actually needs to empty out -- like they desperately need a piss, but the fullness is coming from somewhere different, like if part of their soul was hidden within their tightened balls. They... they need to fuck harder, get themself to come -- their cock hurts, practically swollen with their _need_ to just release. They need to come, they need to fuck Chara, they need to empty out... n-need to fill their mate. Fill them with their seed. Carry on the legacy, create a successor. The wolf _demands_ it: fuck them. Make them take your children. They're yours.

"Oh, sweetheart... Chara... _my_ Chara... Ahhn..." Chara's lust transforms into something more pure, hearing the emotion in Frisk's watery voice. (Man, it's weird to see/hear a wolf cry.) Frisk, their baby. They're into Chara so deeply, on multiple levels.

"You're wonderful, sweetheart... hhh, ooh~... I love you, and-- aahhh... and I, I, I can't wait to eh, empty out, to -- aungh~! To, ooh, f-fill you, to saa, satisfy you!" They will caress them. Give them their babies, if they'll have them. They're so happy Chara wants to stick around. They start to move faster, fuck harder -- it's getting harder to keep it satisfied. "Hhh, hhh...!" Their breathing picks up as Chara replies to their lengthy statement.

"Mmm, Jesus, Frisk, you really know how to may-hay- _hay-haaahhh_..." Chara's strength leaves them. They collapse into sweat-dampened sheets, swimming in pleasure. They press their face into the pillow, savoring the feel of Frisk's fur tickling their nipples. Sweat drips down their back, their legs, their arms. They feel the sweat in their hair soak into the cool pillow beneath them. Their whole body bounces as Frisk pushes deep inside of them, getting tantalizingly close to--.

"Augh! Chara!  _Chara!_ " Here we are. Frisk's tip is at an angle where it can lightly grazing their most sensitive inside. Chara's breathing gets louder and raspy, every other breath becoming a moan or whine. They might not be all that big, but they're  _fat_ , and  _fuck them_  their cock certainly feels good enough to be.

Frisk pushes their face into Chara's neck. Hot tears streak down their face as they hit deeper, and deeper. They  _need_ to, they _have_ to come!

"Frisk, holy _fuck~_!" Frisk is seriously pushing it now! Their tip feels like it might tear their cervix, push through to the other side! _Come_ and knock on their _door,_ baby! _Conquer_ this body, make it _worth_ something.

"Chara, I love you! Hohn...! F-f-f-fuck! Hah, _hah,_ please, sweetheart! Haa-have my b- _babies_ ," they bawl. Their cock is throbbing so fast, burning so hot! Chara's boiling alive! Come inside them, please!

"Give them to me!," Chara yells, gripping Frisk's clawed, furry hand tighter.

"Ohh, _ohh_!" Frisk's balls cramp, and cramp, and their cock thumps inside of Chara. Here it comes! _Hohn_...!

"Ah, ah aH-ChAraAaa!" Frisk yells so loudly, their voice cracks. Chara's breathing is so fast and uneven as come floods into their womb, sending them into a stuttering climax. They press their face into the pillow, slowly soaking it with their drool as Frisk pumps, and pumps. Their baby is coming _so much..._  

"Ohhh, _ohhh_..." Dozens of thousands of sperm cells eagerly burst forth inside of them, hoping to fertilize, hoping to fertilize their master's sweetheart. Chara can practically feel their belly swell with how much fluid they're being pumped full of.

Frisk becomes alarmed when Chara's belly becomes taut with how much they're being filled. Frisk tries to pull out, only to find that they've knotted inside them (Jesus, they really are a fucking dog). They just keep pumping, and Chara keeps groaning, writhing in blissful agony beneath them.

"Hahh. Unnh... nngh... Chara..." They can't stop coming. The constant flow feels so amazing, flooding past their urethra.

They lean down and wrap their arms around Chara's waist again, feeling Chara's belly very slowly tighten. They... they don't really want to pull out. They really do want Chara to have their babies.

"Please, baby..." Perhaps this wolf mode monster heat combo has caused this veritable sea of sperm. Their chest tightens once they realize Chara's chances of getting pregnant are much higher now, regardless of Frisk's fucked up reproduction hormones. The wolf is pleased -- they have chosen a fine specimen to carry their children.

"Fr-fr-fr- _Frisk_..." They feel so full. They feel sluggish. No human was meant to hold-- it feels too good to have this excessive amount of come inside them. It's scratching their womb into oblivion. "Pull out... please..."

Frisk's heart nearly shatters, seeing their almost pained expression -- they look about to cry.

"I'm sorry..." This was supposed to make them feel good and help them sleep, not hurt them. When did their mind get so hazy to the point where they didn't see the inherent problem with come inflation suddenly being possible?

Frisk groans as their dick is finally able to slip out of them with a slick, wet sound. Chara immediately collapses, and Frisk's eyes widen as their little body begins swimming in a puddle of semen (nooo, their sheets! For real, this time!).

"J-j-j-j-j-Jesus _Christ_ , Frisk," Chara whines, hugging the pillow. Their eyebrows are creased, their soft lips pressed into a thin line. Their eyes are squeezed shut, and their pussy is repeatedly squeezing.

"Nngh!" Come is rushing out of them now; the plug has popped out, undoing the bloating their gut was experiencing, and slowly letting it become cute and tiny once more. It hurts, but it feels amazing at the same time. They savor the cool, sticky feeling pooling beneath them, cooling them down.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't know--!" Frisk is lying down now, encompassing Chara's shaking body in their arms, still lightly sobbing. They make a mental note never to have sex under these particular circumstances again. It was dangerous, for _both_ of them -- they've heard of being held prisoner by one's libido, but that was on a whole new level. If they didn't get to come, they might have given themself a fucking hemorrhage or some shit, and the wolf's voice had never been so prominent in their head before. Not only that, but poor Chara had looked like they'd _already_ been with child for about 2 months in the moment before Frisk popped the cork on their cunt and let their body relieve itself of what might've been an entire liter of semen.

"I don't th-think there's any way in hell I'm  _not_ having your baby now, Frisk." They hug Frisk back, digging their face into the fur; their pussy involuntarily clenches one last time, pushing out the last of Frisk's baby batter. 

"I love you," Frisk whispers. They're sorry, Chara.

"Mmf." They feel so empty now, it's not even funny. "...I wanna sleep with you inside me."

"Are you sure? After all th--"

"Yes," Chara cuts them off.

"Okay..." Frisk sticks their cock back inside their incredibly slick pussy. Their out-of-order walls are currently still numbed to the feeling of arousal, but they feel less empty, which is a plus. ...Chara hopes that whole deal didn't make them lose any of their tightness -- they remember some bitch back at Uni talkin' about how it got harder to hold it when the bathroom was needed, and the _last_ thing Chara wants is a goddamn _loose pussy_ \-- that sounds fucking _disgusting,_ all _floppy_ and shit like some old prune. (Oh, god, now they're picturing old lady vagina! Nooo!!! Damn you, Frisk, look at what you've caused!)

"How did I even manage to make that much?" Frisk's voice is small and concerned. They came so much. They might have hurt them. The wolf was excited about the prospect of having impregnated the little human, but in the most unfeeling and unloving way possible -- it was happy that it's legacy would continue, and nothing more. Frisk thinks it should shut the fuck up, because being a werewolf made their life more or less absolute _shit_ for the however many years of their life before they decided to jump down a mountain to try and end their suffering. (It worked out for them, yes, but it had still been a poor decision -- they don't regret it, no way, but it was such a shame that the world could drive someone so young to such all-consuming despair.) They can't believe their body would wish that on it's own child.

"Shh," Chara coos. "Sleep, with me."

"O-okay." Frisk is overreacting. Their innards just feel a little scrambled, that's all.

(Don't think about your cunt maybe being looser, don't think about how old ladies also get loose, _don't think about old lady vag_ \-- fuck!)

They hug, Frisk's fur drying Chara's sweaty body. The tiny human pulls Frisk's face down to their level, and they kiss them, deeply and dearly. It's nice. It's soft, and tender, and it makes their heart feel good.

The two's energy quickly fades alongside the adrenaline that had been supplying it, and they drift off, holding each other. Cock in cunt, hand in hand, heart and soul, a dream for a dream.

...

They don't pull the blanket over themselves, so when Toriel comes in to check on them at around two, she finds their uncovered, naked bodies, still very much inside each other.

"Good gracious," she breathes, spotting the sheets. (It has been far too long since _she_ had that much come inside her, she thinks wistfully, but she's much too old now for fooling around). Last time she got that much, it led to Asriel's conception. If that's anything to go off of, that probably means...

Toriel shuts the door behind her, walking back out into the hallway, a hand over her mouth.

Her baby was probably going to be a parent.

\---

The next day, Frisk managed to change back without waking Chara. Because the poor insomniac really could always use a bit more rest, Frisk let them stay that way, even though Frisk's heat has them horny as all hell-- it's always at its worst first thing in the morning. Even now, when the last dregs of fur have yet to seep back into their face and shoulders, they're scrambling for their PC, hoping to pacify themselves enough to last the morning.

It's a good thing they don't have any pants that need pulling down, because that makes getting started that much quicker.

A few clicks and keystrokes later, and...

...Hmm.

Now, normally they don't pay attention to the advertisements on these websites for fear of getting hacked, but they could swear that this was a GIF of another person with lycanthropy they're seeing. The ad asks if they like hot animals, which they'd say yes to, but that's just because everybody is beautiful to them.

The poor kid's struggling to get through the change, it looks like. They're cute, too. Them and their auburn-haired friend over there. Plus, the open fire adds a nice touch of atmosphere. It's a shame that the shorter one has to share their burden, but, as the GIF shows, there are other scenes that are more to their taste, like when the redhead receives a good licking from the wolf, apparently.

Sheeit, dude, only 30G? Sounds like a deal.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, the joke here is that Chara had already been impregnated. That's why Chara's normal levels of horniness had steadily increased over the course of the day -- their body was already beginning to adjust. And like they said, if they weren't before, they certainly are now.
> 
> Congratulations, Frisk (aka Fire Hose). You're going to be a great parent.


	7. Moments of Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children see a doctor, go to Babies-R-Us, run into a greaser, and put away groceries.

Chara and Frisk were waiting for the receptionist to call them in. Toriel had recommended they get a pregnancy check, and, though they were _pretty damn sure_ Chara had a kid in them now, it never hurt to check. They decided they'd go today, before the Christmas rush or whatever fucked up the doctors' schedules. They both wore comfy, warm sweaters, with Chara's being indigo, with pink stripes, and Frisk's being green, with yellow stripes -- they both thought it'd be cute to wear the other's signature colors. Underneath the sweaters, there was a plain white t-shirt on Chara, showcasing their non-existent tits for none to see, and Frisk had on a sexy-ass crop top (Chara had gotten grumbled at for planting too many belly kisses while they were trying to just put their damn sweater on, already).  
  
"Chara and Frisk?" A tentacled monster calls, opening the door. The two get out of their seats, and follow them into the next room, where a furry blue guy in a lab coat waited. He was short, and his facial features were entirely obscured, with the only hint as to his eyes' location being a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. He was like a big blue feather-duster if it got dressed as a dentist.  
  
"Ah! Hello." He sets his clipboard down upon the examination couch; the fuzz around his mouth bounced happily as he spoke -- like a cartoon guy's mustache, Frisk thinks with a small smirk. "Take a seat over here, and we'll get you checked," he says, looking at Frisk.  
  
"What?" Da fuck is he looking at them fo-- oh.

Their look of confusion quickly turns to one of shock.

"We're here to check Chara, not me!" They're taken aback. Yeah, they had a girly face, ass, body shape (they knew for a fact that they could fuckin' _rock_ a dinner dress), and, if flaccid, their cock and balls were small enough for them to be able to wear some of the more inconspicuous two-piece swimsuits, without _anybody_ batting an eye, but that was no reason to assume they were a lady!  
  
"Oh. I apologize, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. A good percentage of human females' body structures tend to line up quite closely with yours, and I couldn't help but make the assumption, to be honest with you." Chara smirks -- it was true. They'd tap that lady butt if they could, and really, they're pretty sure Frisk could crush walnuts with those thighs.  
  
"It's alright. This isn't the first time people have assumed I'm the one with the dick." The doctor's fur poofs outward in a fluster at their lewd jargon.  
  
"Erm. Y-yes. Um, right over here, Miss." Chara rolls their eyes.  
  
"I prefer 'Chara.' I ain't no frilly-ass girl," Chara says, walking over to take a seat atop the exam couch. The wax paper crinkles beneath their trousers as they lift up onto it.  
  
"Of course." The doctor adjusts his thick-rimmed glasses; his fuzz seems to have settled down.  
  
Chara sits there idly, looking around, patting their thighs to no particular rhythm while the doctor writes some things down on the recently retrieved clipboard.

"Please remove the sweater." Chara is immediately wary -- only Frisk gets to see their chest -- but follows the instruction. He then takes his stethoscope and rises up on tip-toes to listen to Chara's pulse.  
  
"Um. So, do I piss in a cup, or...?" Chara blinks, watching the doctor check their heartbeat.  
  
Frisk snorts, and nods vigorously, a toothy smile on their face, just because they think that'd be a humorous reaction to the question.  
  
"Wasn't askin' you, cockmonger." Chara gives them a mock-sneer.  
  
Frisk laughs. Man, if it isn't a human (present company excluded) they're talking to, they have no goddamn filter.  
  
"R-right..." The doctor adjusts his glasses again -- nervous habit?

The doctor retrieves an instrument from the cabinet in the room, and walks over to Chara. ...Uh. He's holding it pretty close to their crotch.

"Woah, hold on, mac--" Chara begins to scoot away, but the doctor puts a delicate, fuzzy little hand on their thigh.

"Hold still...

"...and please don't derive any sexual pleasure from this," he adds, mumbling a quiet plea (man, some monster chicks must be really damn sensitive). He opens the top button of their shorts with a quiet pop. Chara looks down at themself, holding their t-shirt up (partially showing their cute little midriff, to Frisk's delight). Their belly is heaving, and they're breathing loudly, though they're trying to keep it down; this little thing is getting uncomfortably close. The doctor holds a hand up, silently asking them to be still, and inserts the instrument.

Chara grips the table, tight as they can, their face burning red with embarrassment as the cold-ass thing slowly pushes into them. After a couple seconds, their eyes flick up from the doctor stuffing this stick up their puss, over to Frisk. They give Chara two silent thumbs up and a smile.

The doctor removes the instrument, and lifts his glasses, examining it up close -- god, they hope there isn't any leftover come from this morning's session on that thing.

"I'll be back." The little blue-and-pink mop leaves the room, his fuzzy, striped arm reaching up to shut the door.  
  
The two humans look at each other for a bit, silently hoping for the same outcome, if for slightly different reasons. Frisk really wants it to be true -- please say their baby is having their child. Chara wants Frisk to be happy, even if they're scared for their supposed baby's future... of what they might become. They don't _want_ to be like Mother, they _don't_ , they want to be _good_.

Frisk picks up on their building anxiety, currently beginning to waft into the air in larger and larger amounts, and breaks the tension by blowing them a kiss. Chara follows up by widening their eyes even further than normal and sneering in horror, pretending to be disgusted. They pucker their lips and frantically blow the fake kiss away, sweeping it away with their hand. Frisk snickers -- they're really expressive when they wanna be.  
  
~~~  
  
Chara returns from the store bathroom to find Frisk on the bench, waiting for them... with their finger up their nostril. Chara picks up the pace, running up to them and slapping their hand away from their nose. They make a sound of surprise, and quickly look up at the fuming human.  
  
"Hey!" That hurt a little!  
  
"Dude, what the hell are you doing?! We're in public!" Chara's face is red, with both anger and embarassment.  
  
"C'mon, gotta free up the airways," they reply, before sticking their finger in their mouth, staring Chara dead in the eye.  
  
"By sticking it in your mouth?! What the fuck!?" Chara is struggling to keep their voice down. They don't really care, personally, but other people would judge. They grab Frisk's hand, dragging them away from the bench and back into the rest of the store.  
  
"Shit's tasty," they argue, struggling not to trip. The taller human groans, rolling their eyes as they pull the shorter human along, trying to get as far from the bathrooms as possible.  
  
They were in this store to look for baby stuff, for the kid that this bonehead shot up into them. This fucking kid.

~~~

Frisk and Chara were walking along the sidewalk, doing some Christmastime windowshopping. Music in the spirit of the season could be heard pumping out of select stores, and snow lightly decorated the ground. There was a light flurry, but it wasn't all that cold, really, or at least Frisk didn't think so, but, then again, being a hugeass werewolf some of the time kind of necessitates lots of blood pumpin', which led to a shit ton of excess body heat when their body was compressed into their human form, their "hottie body with 'I-get-laid-just-by-blinking-the-right-way' levels of sexy," as Chara once put it. Didn't affect them at all, but it would explain why Chara got so sweaty during intercourse. Speaking of Chara, they're walking hand in hand, _right now,_ in  _public!_  They're so glad that they can finally hold hands out in the open. It was liberating.  
  
"Hey, baby guurll," some dude coos, all of a sudden, giving Frisk a look from his spot leaning against a building. He's eyeing up their supple curves, glaring at their fabulous rear, both of which were still overwhelmingly obvious, even beneath their large, roomy sweater. Chara is both happy and angry that their rockin' bod can't be contained, because on one hand, Frisk acquiesces to the fact, and dresses very liberally around the house, but on the other hand...  
  
"Fuck off," Chara spits, getting defensive. Frisk is theirs.  
  
"Why don't you ditch your boyfriend," he says, nodding at Chara even as he readily ignores their underlying threat. "And get with a real man," he grins, glinting his shades. Jesus, this guy straight up belongs in Mother 4.  
  
Chara and Frisk look at each other, pausing on the sidewalk. The snow slowly floats to the ground, piling up on Frisk's knee-high rubber boots (Frisk wasn't willing to find out whether their feet's hobbit calluses would protect them from the snow), almost reaching their jean shorts -- Chara was baffled as to why they would wear shorts in this weather -- and Chara's red Converse.  
  
"Nah," Frisk says with a smile. They're glad Chara shows the desire to protect them. It's nice to know they want to keep them.  
  
"...Alright." The greaser shrugs. "When you need a good bonin', though, gimme a call." He gives Frisk finger guns, and goes back to his cigarette.  
  
Frisk and Chara start walking again. That could've gone worse. However, they'd wager that particular guy would've folded easily. Frisk could've snapped him like a twig if they wanted.

After a moment, they lean into each other, quietly laughing at how wrong the guy was.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh." "Hmm hmm hmm." The two chuckle together, remembering the times they 'boned', and how much each and every time proved that greaser's assumptions wrong.

The baby is proof enough of that, Frisk thinks fondly, rejoining their hand with Chara's. They can't wait until the baby gets here, they're gonna have the best damn first Christmas a kid could get.

They take hold of Chara's winter hat tassles, and lightly pull them down to their level to give them a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," they say as Chara returns to their full height, cheeks aflame.

"For what?" Chara's wide, crimson eyes look down at them.

"For getting all protective of me." Frisk's smile turns into a smirk as they begin to walk into a store, planning to grab something for Papyrus.

"I think you deserve a reward~," they coo, hugging Chara's arm, beginning to feel a stiffy coming up in their shorts. Their thought train derails once their cock pokes at their underwear, however; given that this is a human town, anybody who saw them in this store at the moment would be weirded out -- they're essentially a women's swimsuit model with a raging hard boner pressing into their thigh-hugging jean shorts.

"Rad," Chara replies with a grin, turning their head to look down at them as they steadily approach the cookware aisle. Frisk laughs at their enthusiastic response, and swings their joined arms back and forth good-naturedly.

~~~

"No, no, no, I said to get Parmesan goldfish." Chara looks with disdain at the bag of Cheddar flavored crackers. Frisk furrows their brow, sticking their lip out. They just got back from a trip to the grocery store, thinking Chara'd be happy they managed to read most of their 'cursive' chicken scratch. (Their handwriting was actually really pretty, but fuck them because Frisk can't read it.)

"Boi, your handwriting is shit, how am I supposed to know? Y'lucky I even managed to read 'Goldfish!'" Frisk throws their hands up into the air.

"No, my handwriting isn't shit, _you're_ shit for not knowing how to read cursive," Chara grumbles as they rip the grocery list from Frisk's hands. "Gimme that. ...I can read that just fine!"

"It's your handwriting, of course you can read it!" Chara starts to grin at their overly angry sounding voice, and Frisk can't help but start grinning, too. "What are you smilin' about, asshole?" The laughter comes out in their voice.

Chara ruffles their hair.

"You bein' a little bitch," they say, chuckling as they bend over to empty one of the plastic grocery bags of it's contents. "Now help me put this stuff away."

"Fine." Frisk walks over to the pile of bags to chip in.

"'I wanted _gold_ streamers, and _red_ balloons,'" Frisk quotes in a gruff voice as they bend down, pulling out a few cans of soup. Chara smiles as they carry their own chosen food items off to be put away, immediately getting the reference -- they loved Toc-Man.

"The cake'd better be chocolate," Chara calls in a warning tone from over by the cabinet. Frisk rises to their feet, and makes the trip to the cabinet their lover's currently stationed themself at, soup in hand.

"...Ghostly Garden's the _best_ song," Frisk says, hugging Chara's waist, before lightly nudging them out of the way so they can put the soup in the cabinet.

"Hell yeah," Chara replies as they walk away, returning to the grocery bag pile, beginning to sing the song in question.

Frisk begins to harmonize with them, 'cause Ghostly Garden is one catchy-ass tune.

"Can't go wrong wit' the Gee  _Gee_!," Frisk exclaims, putting the milk in the fridge, after the two of them sing the song's climax to each other.

"Hell, no," Chara replies, enthusiastically, putting away a can of tomato sauce. "That was a damn fun game."

"I told you you'd like it. ...I can't believe you didn't have video games as a kid. What kind of shitty world did you live in?" Uh.

"Even if they did exist, I probably wouldn't have been allowed access to them. It was always very A to B back then." Well, actually, they probably meant the world at large, but it's hard not to make the connection between 'shitty world' and 'their life, circa 1979.'

"Oh, fuck, I didn't mean to make you think'a _that_ , baby," Frisk says, putting a hand on their shoulder. Chara waves them off, and climbs to their feet, quickly rising above their lover's head.

"S'alright. ...Hot damn, now I wanna play Pac-Man again." Frisk grins.

"Can't go wrong with the Gee Gee~," Frisk replies, their excitement coming out in their voice. They loved watching Chara enjoy themself with the things Frisk themself enjoys.

The two continue putting away groceries, a veritable duet, performing various Pac-Man tracks for a non-existent audience, for a few more minutes, before going off to enjoy a night of playing games and heckling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any situations you'd like to see the children in, please leave a comment.
> 
> (You know this story is unrealistic because the person they initially met up with in that examination room is the same person that actually does the damn thing you came there for. Seriously, why does it take a second person, and why do they take so long to show up?)


	8. (1) Unread Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is rescued from a silent bout of crippling anxiety by a message from Frisk. The latter predicted the former would have trouble sleeping while the latter was off on business, so they sent them a "get well soon" message. Chara is very grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd, I'm thirsty.
> 
> Have an obligatory "masturbate into phone mic and send it to S/O" chapter.

Chara wakes up in their bed. It's still incredibly dark. They can already feel a large swelling of directionless anxiety in their chest.

 _It's alright, it'll be gone soon,_ their mind consoles, taking on a semblance of Frisk's wispy, soothing voice.  
  
They miss Frisk a lot, actually. The kid is currently off on business, in... Barcelona, they think? Chara wants them here, though, in their dorm, cuddling with them... they know. That's selfish of them. The monsters' foreign state of affairs is so important to Frisk, and Chara wouldn't even dream of asking them to drop everything and come home to them. That would make them mad at Chara. Not to mention their family's composed of monsters. Frisk might even go so far as to hate them for it.  
  
Tears prick the edge of Chara's eyes in their moment of logic-frying anxiety; they would lose the will to go on, if Frisk hated them -- especially if it was because of something Chara did. Frisk only barely made it in time to stop them before. They would live for Frisk, but if Frisk didn't want anything to do with them? Possibly wish them dead? They couldn't, they wouldn't go on. They'd...  
  
Chara weakly fights against the deep, endless pull of their anxieties and self-hatred, remembering their little passenger, still too small to push their belly out, but too big to even think of giving up on.  
  
They couldn't. No way in _Hell;_ no matter how much Frisk hated them, Chara would _not_ allow themself to be so selfish. They'd still love Frisk, and it would hurt Frisk so much to know that their _child_ had died, too, when that pasty fucker they used to love gave in to despair and killed themself. The people would be angry: the unborn child of monsterkind's savior had _died_ , along with... " _them_ ," they'd sneer. They could hear the post-mortem insults now: Frisk's former pet idiot, Frisk's suicidal bitch, Frisk's stupid, attention seeking slut.

A bit of clarity seeps through the dark, inky cloud of doubt, fear, and self-loathing; Jesus Christ, they've got some deep seeded issues. They gotta stop thinking so bad of themself. They should go to a therapist, they really should, but they're so _poor,_ and they'd rather die than do anything that could possibly suggest they were struggling financially, too, on top of emotionally. They would be... they're _already_ such a burden.  
  
Chara's phone vibrates beneath their pillow, short and fleeting. It's enough to pull their thoughts out of that black hole, or at least for a moment. Maybe it's from the aforementioned ambassador. The only person Chara could even dream of showing weakness to.  
  
Chara moves their hand to retrieve the phone. They then roll onto their back, making their bedding shift with a few quiet sounds. (As they're shifting atop the bed, they make a connection in their head: they'd like to squeeze Frisk's amb-ass-ador. Heh, heh, heh. ...Woah, they can see why Sans' nihilist ass engages in wordplay 80% of the time -- that was a nice distraction.)  
  
Oh, thank God. It's a voicemail from _Frisk_. They weren't dead. Chara figured they weren't -- it was a dumbass fear, but it was always safe to assume the worst would happen if it was anything that Chara loved dearly, because anything Chara ever thought they could cherish got ruined, somehow, eventually. Their favorite toy -- a little 4-inch Old B.O.B. (God rest his soul) figurine they got (just a few months before they ran for it)? Mother took him. 'Hated seeing them happy; their smile was too 'unnerving.'

Their friendship with the one kid in their town who wasn't either afraid of or routinely beating them? His mother forbade him from seeing Chara ever again.

They'd both kept the secret to the best of their abilities, but in a small village where everyone knows everyone else, they were bound to be caught eventually; some fucker must've spotted them "hanging out." That's what he had called it, but their meetings consisted of _intelligent_ conversation -- hardly worth slandering with a term used to describe the little _pot parties_ the older students had. Really, the only thing about their conversations that alluded to the two's young age were the times when they'd complain about their parents (which was very much warranted in their cases).

Not to mention their only family.

_why did I do that to you. you deserved so much better._

They retrieve their ear buds from the nightstand as quietly as they can, trying not to wake their roommate, an Astigmatism by the name of Eyerene. She was normally tooth-rottingly sweet and considerate, which would get annoying. However, at _this_ time of night, if it was anything short of a crisis, she would be absolutely inconsolable if woken from sleep. Given that Eyerene's face came straight out of Transformers, they could potentially get an angry scowl from a cartoony face, or a huge, single eye staring up at them with disdain.  
Chara'd need to be audibly scratching their eyes out or something to get her to overlook a rude awakening, because although she cares a lot about Chara after being roommates for the two semesters she's been here for, she "needed her smart guy sleep." Eyerene's very studious, but takes forever for certain subjects because she's a perfectionist -- everything has to be just right, and to accomplish this, one obviously needs plenty of uninterrupted sleep... for the night that took place between bouts of pulling multiple all-nighters in a row, with her switching between faces getting more frequent as her eye/eyes got all red and dry with fatigue.

Pushing a few strands of their neck-length auburn hair behind their ears, Chara dons the headphones, and unlocks the phone to get a closer look at the little piece of their lover they'd received. Upon closer inspection, it's actually just a regular message, but with an audio file attached.  
  
"In case of Chara, break glass." That was the title. Well, "in case of chara brk glss" was, anyway. They'd be sure to scold them for their grammar when they eventually replied.  
  
They press the play button.

"Hey, sweetheart," Frisk says, soothingly. Chara quietly sighs when Frisk's soft voice begins to reach their ears, accompanied by absolutely zero background noise besides Frisk shifting on the bed. The headphones really make it seem like they're in the room with them. Chara pulls the blanket back over themself, and closes their eyes, so they can focus on Frisk's voice better.  
  
"I decided I would make this for you, after I realized you'd eventually start to freak out after going so many days knowing my sexy ass wasn't there waiting for you down at Toriel's cottage." They're joking, but they're absolutely right -- at least before, Chara could take consolation in that Frisk would always be waiting with open arms, prepared for when Chara's neurotic ass would inevitably show up at their door. It's been too damn long, already, and Chara 'bout feels like they're half-dead.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping good, have you..." Frisk's voice sounds sad. When Chara did show up, they'd always be visibly burning the candle at both ends. They would need a healthy dose of sleep, and to get that, they would need a healthy dose of Vitamin P.  
  
"Well, baby, I know I can't give you what you need right now, but I think I can _come_  pretty close." Fucking and sleeping with Frisk always left them completely recharged, but, they didn't want to bother Frisk so much, and they got so sick of being branded a whore, on top of already being called a demon, back in the 'seventies (because all demons with a vag were automatically succubi, apparently), so they didn't end up visiting anywhere near as often as they know they probably should. (They wish Mother's voice in their head would just shut the fuck up, stop calling them these horrible things -- let them alone, they only want to get fucked silly because then they'll finally get some goddamn sleep! Since, you know, they have fucking crippling insomnia!)

Wait. Did they just...?  
  
"I'm all alone in the hotel room -- Mama won't be back for a whole 'nother hour." Their voice is incredibly soothing. It's ethereal quality flows around Chara, feeling to them like a fine mist.

"'N I know something I can do that'll cheer you up." Ooh, that sounds promising. The phone the message was recorded on gets sat upon the bed.  
  
"I've got the phone mic set to speaker, so it should pick this up, too," they murmur. Chara's eyes get even wider than normal when they hear a soft metal click, and soon after, the squeaking of the mattress as Frisk undoubtedly shimmies their shorts down to their ankles. Chara's face immediately reddens.  
  
"Ohhh~" Frisk moans -- they must have just pulled their tightie whities down. "Oh, Chara, I am absolutely _throbbing_ ~" Chara quietly moans in response to their wavering, excited tone of voice. They slowly push their right hand up their shirt, cupping their breast, and begin lightly pushing their nipple in with their finger, massaging it.  
  
"It's 'cause of you, you know. You make my dick so hard, Chara." Chara smiles, picturing Frisk's small, succulent weiner beginning to grow into a big, happy boner -- Frisk admittedly didn't care about having a small dick. If anything, they were kind of happy about it, because nothing they wore ever had a cock bulge (except for maybe their underwear and the tight one-piece swimsuits they'd sometimes wear, the ones that tailored to their form like spandex), so they could dress more or less however they wanted. That, and they didn't exactly want their dick on display.  
  
"I'm thinking about how..." Frisk swallows mid-sentence. Chara's clit begins to ache for Frisk's cock as they realize they must have started stroking it. "How nice it feels to have your soft fingers run up and down my belly... how you'll straddle my -- ahh... my lap, and press your boobs into my chest... hhh..."  
  
"Ohh, Chara~," they mumble, their voice coming from a slightly higher elevation -- they must have risen off of their cute big butt.

"Hah... hhh. Heh, heh -- you were thinkin' about how my butt lifted off the bed, weren't you?" Chara nods out of reflex, eyebrows raised in surprise; their hand begins snaking towards where their own crotch was, dipping between either end of their pelvic bone.

"Hggh... mm, baby..." Frisk's voice is starting to lose it's steadiness.

"Oohn~, _Chara_ , _sweet_ heart..." Chara's hand is definitely down their boxers, now.

"I... I'm r-remembering how good your cunt feels on my cock... hah... hahn... y-you're always so tight...!" Chara begins to hear Frisk's ministrations -- their dick must be leaking lube.  
  
"Hhh, hh, God, I want your pussy so bad~, baby! I -- mmngh!" The added wet sounds coming from their cock are really doing it for Chara -- they bring two of their fingers down to their vulva, beginning to push. Their face burns brightly -- they've already been fingering their tits for a little while, and this was gonna be a welcome addition.  
  
"Oh... g-guh... god... I! Hah, hah, I remember when you'd jack me off, move your little fingers up and down me, cold as ice, coolin' my red-hot boner down, smiling as I came into your open palms...! Hah, hah...!" Frisk's snivelling a bit, struggling to keep their voice even remotely level. Chara quietly whines, pinching their nipple as they start rubbing their clit.  
  
"Ah-ah -- Chara, I--! Ahh... hah! I love you so much! Hhh... I remember when we'd hold hands downtown, and play Mario together, and kiss and eat together! When we'd _hug,_ and  _cuddle!_  Ohhh, _God_ ~!" Loud, wet noises are coming from not too far away -- Frisk's dick must be positively dripping with pre.  
  
"Ahh, ah, ah-ahh! I remember how we wuh, wuh, went to the doctor, and they said you, you were g-gonna haa, haa, have my baby~! I was so, oh, oh, happy!" Frisk's openly sobbing now -- it's getting harder to tell their arousal-induced stutters from their crying-induced ones.  
  
The mattress squeaks as Frisk repeatedly rolls their hips. Chara relishes the sound, doing the same, pretending Frisk's cock is what they feel repeatedly jerking in and out from between their folds.  
  
"I wuh, want to be with you! Ahhn! I wanna go _home!_ Hhh, hhh, I wan' you to be _happy!_ I hate seein' you, ooh, ooh suffer! _Chara...!"_ Chara groans, eagerly fucking themself; their voice is so soft, yet, it's so frantic and passion-filled. The misty quality has turned into that of a light rain, which isn't at all unfitting, given the tears that likely run down their face at this moment, how sensitive they can be when in the right mindset. Thinking about lovey-dovey things and casual romance, where it's obvious they're in love with a best friend, makes Frisk so hot.  
  
Frisk's body begins to wriggle atop the bed, convulsing with pleasure. Chara huffs, letting their head fall onto it's side, and thrusts up into their hand with renewed vigor. They would never get this bothered if Frisk wasn't the source of all this noise. Speaking of which, move on already, Frisk, Chara's not any good with emotion.

Talk some more about the bedroom, baby... even if Frisk isn't all that great at it, it's so nice to hear their voice try to hold it in, so they can speak -- they try oh so desperately to not give in to their  _urges_ , their _need_ to just cut loose and  _scream~_.  
  
"Ugh! U-uh! My cock is boiling~, Chara! I wish you were with me, so you could cool me down! Li-lick me, hold me, wrap your cold, soft fingers 'round my dick! Auhh~!" Oh, that was nice. They predicted that Chara'd think they were getting too intimate and lovey-dovey with the things they love about Chara, and switched back over to the sexy stuff.  
  
"I wanna hold you, hit your g-spot, make you come~, come -- uh~! Around my cock, squeeze me so har, hard I c-can feel your _heartbeat_ ~! Oh, God, Chara!" Frisk was starting to thrust up into the air, their voice thick with the lump in their throat, frantic with arousal, their soaking wet cock making sexy sounds.  
  
_Pap pap pap pap pap...!_  
  
_"Please,_ Chara! Y-you have my baby, my _heart,_ my very _s-soul!_ Hah, have my _body_ ~!" Chara moans loudly, rolling their hips, sticking three of their fingers as far in as they can go.  
  
"Ohhh, hohhn, hohhn...! Chara, Chara, Chara, _Chara_!" Frisk's voice bounces as their body does. Their dick sounded incredibly slick, now; both Frisk and Chara are rapidly approaching climax, thrusting at more or less the same rate.

"Mmm, _Frisk,"_ Chara rasps, squeezing their breast, caressing their minge. It feels so good!  
  
_Pap-pap-pap-pap-pap-pap-pap...!!_  
  
"Chara, please!! Please! Fuck, fuck! Oh, Goddd, aaahn~!!" Frisk's voice alternates rapidly between begging, whispering, and yelling. The slick sounds coming from their dick have reached terminal velocity, like they're trying to pull their dick off -- their dick is just shooting more precome with every pump of their hand, and Chara's pussy starts leaking at just as advanced a rate in reply.

"Fuck me, Frisk~," Chara groans. For about two seconds, it's just Frisk's uneven, loud, hot breathing, every exhale a moan, and the hot, slick sounds of Frisk pulling one off. Then their voice picks up drastically, their groans quickly going from excited anticipation at the tightness building in their balls to short, loud, _beautiful_  shouts of pleasure as they begin to come.  
  
"Oh, oh oh gOD, C-CHA-- _FUCK!!!_ FUCK!! FUCK!... FUck... fuh... hhh... hah..." Their dick is audibly busting a hot nut all over their belly -- once their euphoric wailing tapers off, Chara can hear additional shots beyond those initial, brain-frying, energy-sapping explosions. They hear so many wads of hot, sticky come rapidly squeeze past Frisk's raging cock, quietly splattering on Frisk's heaving belly.   
  
_Spurt spurt spurt spurt spurt, spurt~, spurt~... spurt..._  
  
(Simply thinking of Chara made them come! Holy fuck...!)

"Ohh, Frisk~!" Chara moans, straining their voice so as to keep quiet. Come quickly bursts from their cunt, soaking their fingers, applying multiple coats of their bitter nectar. Frisk cared about them so much. They were so loved. How could they think Frisk would ever hate them?

Frisk sighs heavily, their voice wavering, as their cock pumps a few more times, reaching the end.

...How did they think, that they had the right, to even _consider_  taking themself away, going somewhere where Frisk couldn't follow?  
  
"Hah... hah. I... I hope that helps you sleep, baby... I know _I'm_ feelin' drowsy... hhh..." Chara hears Frisk bring their shirt back down over their stomach with a soft 'shff, shff,' wiping the semen from their tight little tummy with it (that was gonna stain), hears them pull their underwear and shorts back up, up over their cute, womanly ass, up over their figure skater's legs.  
  
"Oohn~" Frisk's still sensitive -- they moan as the borders of their tightie whities' "put dick through here" folds rub their urethra. They immediately fake a cough out of embarrassment -- Chara imagines they looked off to the side, as well.  
  
"...Maannn. That extra come is soaking into my underwear..." Chara quietly chuckles at their disappointed tone, their eyelids beginning to droop.  
  
"Oh, well. S'not like nobody's came in them before~" Chara realizes their meaning. They've only worn Frisk's underwear once, and they leaked pre-come all up in them, as some kind of reaction to Frisk's heat, dominance roiling off of them as they gave the plan -- a real alpha. It made them super wet, which was kind of embarrassing, given that all they did to cause it was allude to what they did while snowed in. (That, and they couldn't have possibly done _anything_  so passively submissive that'd make them seem _more_ of a weak-ass, fuckin' lapdog-ass _girl._ Goddamn nature, occasionally forcing them to act all... all... female??? They dunno. Fuck you.)

(Even though they 'ain't no frilly-ass girl,' they certainly are Frisk's _bitch_ , their Mother's voice chimes in from somewhere in their head.)  
  
"Good night, sweetheart," Frisk whispers, drifting off. "...'love you." The message ends about a second after that, they're pretty sure, but the lack of background noise in the message caused a very smooth transition (and really accentuated the sounds Frisk's wet, slippery dick was making, mm-mmm), and they didn't want to spoil the illusion that Frisk was sleeping with them, so they stayed still, firmly rooted to their sweaty place on the bed.  
  
(Chara was a mangy cur that was scheduled to be put down, but Frisk came and took them in before they'd be lost forever, like Asriel before them. They're kind of dependent on them for emotional stability, but that's alright with them. ...Yeah, they guess they actually kind of are Frisk's bitch, but they don't care. They like it that way. It's nice to have somebody actually try to take care of them.)

They're fuckin' downloading the shit outta that mp3 tomorrow.

\---

After returning to the hotel, Frisk finally had time to see all the messages Chara'd sent them during the day. Frisk hadn't felt like changing the time on their phone when they arrived at the airport several days back, so it showed the proper time of delivery.

New Replies from: Chara

9:56am:  Hawt.  
9:58am:  On a completely unrelated note: got plenty of sleep last night.  
10:00am:  ;)

10:23am:  Fuck, dude, I just realized I won't be able to sleep on my belly anymore in a few months. What have you done to me.

11:49am:  I desire Sour Cream and Onion Lays. Is this normal weird cravings or baby weird cravings?

4:01pm:  Just got out of this overwhelmingly boring lecture and pretty much the only things I could think about the whole time were either video games or getting fucked...  
4:01pm:  Then it evolved.  
4:03pm:  For example: me petting your hair while you're on your knees licking my clit, and I'm saying "eat me out like Pac-Man" with an orange sheet over my head (and to a lesser extent yours)  
4:04pm:  All I got out of that were wet boxers and convenient empty spots in my memory where lecture should've been.

6:27pm:  Right now I can only think about how fake this cheesy roll up is in comparison to the stuff they have where you are.

10:27pm:  Thanks.  
10:29pm:  I might be asleep (haha no) when you get this, but I'm glad you helped me sleep. I woke up in a fit literally minutes before you sent me that. So... um.  
10:32pm:  = ) [Attachment: "You were right this whole time.mp4"]

It was a video of Chara. The camera pointed to their bed from atop, well, Eyerene's nightstand, they guess, propped up against something (they figured the room was bigger than that). Chara leaned away from the phone after activating it, and said hello. They stated that Eyerene was gone for the evening, and a little smile snuck onto their face. It grew and grew as they went on speaking, reaching a crescendo when they stood up, stuck their thumb into their chocolate-colored trousers and popped their pants open.

"Here's my way of saying thanks, buddy." Their genuine, loving tone of voice (oh! Really? Your buddy? Rad), their cute, rosy dimples, and that little preview of their crotch are a combination that Frisk is now sure they can't live without. Their eyes briefly darted up to make sure Toriel was... sound asleep, that's good. Game on. But first, let's pause the video... and get prepped.

Frisk pops open their shorts, puts the brunt of their right forearm in their mouth, and frees their cock from it's cute denim prison. The groan resulting from the throbbing member springing out is muffled almost completely by their sleeve -- that's very good. They gently encompass their shaft in their icy left hand -- it's really warm, and very soft (well, the _skin_ is soft, anyway, heh heh heh), and their frigid digits cooling it down just makes it even more excited -- pre begins to bead at the tip. They unpause the video, and give their poor, starving dick a few lazy pumps to begin with.

Chara leaned back onto the bed, pulling their slacks and boxers down to their ankles, spreading their legs and bending their knees, and scooted so their pussy pointed up at the ceiling, and slowly pushed their fingers in.

"Enjoy yourself~" Chara smiled, knowing by instinct that Frisk already has their cock out.

They push and pull their cunt with their fingers, their face getting brighter and brighter with arousal, and ever so slowly, little wet smacks begin to be heard. (Frisk approves. They need Sans to teach them how to take shortcuts.)

 _"Mmmph,_ this would make a great~ 'wish you were here' card, wouldn't it," Chara asked, lightly chortling. Then they let their head fall back, their short, silky auburn locks spilling over their shoulders, and they groaned Frisk's name.

Holy fuck, they're being funny and sexy at the same time. This is immediately their new favorite thing about 'bedroom Chara.'

...They didn't get to reply, they dropped off so fast after the video came to a point and they both peaked (that  _noise_ Chara made was enough to send them reeling), but as soon as Frisk was up the next morning they sent one.

8:35am: Holy fyck I love you.

8:36am: *fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'done good, Hasselhoff.
> 
> If there are any situations you'd like to see the children in, let me know.
> 
> Leave comments, please, I'm starving.


	9. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children go on an expedition, camp out in a winter wonderland, and will eventually need to purchase new socks and gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like, "man, is smut the only thing I can do, really?"  
> Then I realized: I'm one of maybe 6 or 7 sources for Charisk smut on AO3, so I am performing an essential duty.
> 
> Happy December, everyone. Have a chapter that takes place during Spring break, the time of which I think is supposed to happen like halfway through March. I'm thinking about doing something Christmas themed for Chanine, though, so don't worry about it.
> 
> I hope that this chapter doesn't suck.  
> Leave a comment, pleeeeze.  
> I won't judge you for, like, having a werewolf fetish or anything, for obvious reasons.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention. This is the track I listened to the entire time spent writing this one: https://soundcloud.com/tahutoa2/soa-ice-dungeon  
> A very calm, wintry feel, and I was glad to find it on SC. ...If I remember to, I might edit this chapter a little more in the future to try and make it fit more.

"Are we there, yet?" They didn't say this trek was gonna be uphill. All Frisk told them was that it was gonna be cold, so they needed to get bundled up, to "get nice and warm," they said, with a warm, rosy smile. Chara complied, but _only_ because of how cute they were being. It definitely wasn't because it was cold as shit outside. Probably.  
  
"Nearly there, babes." Frisk is making better time than them, and are therefore farther up the hill than they (and getting farther), but Chara can't even get anything out of that, because all the heavy clothing they're wearing is hiding their body. Well, except for their legs (mm, mm), but that was because they were wearing fucking jean shorts in 20 degree weather again. At least Chara had convinced them to wear the button-up Long Johns. They were bright red, which, coupled with the cyan of their poofy winter coat, looked gaudy as hell, but, it was practical, and both pieces of the garment were pretty tight against Frisk's body, so of course Chara'd be all for it.  
  
Frisk reaches the peak of the hill before they do, and sucks in a fresh breath of winter air. Everything looks so lovely up here. It makes them miss Christmastime a little bit.

A loud rasp catches their attention, and they glance over to see Chara, who stops to put their hands on their knees, breathing roughly, once they'd gotten to the top. Hot damn, they must have been climbing for like a million years. ...hrm, the baby's almost 3 months large now, can that be their excuse for being out of shape, yet?

"Dude holy fuck," they rasp, and Frisk smiles, turning to face them, waiting patiently for them to stop dry heaving; steam is wafting from their mouth at an advanced rate for a moment or two, but eventually, Chara rises to full height again, and asks breathily,

"Where are we?"  
  
"Look around," Frisk offers, gesturing broadly.

Well, they're at the top of a snow-covered hill.

"Ahhh, yes. The middle of scenic nowhere." Wait, shit, they probably like it. Don't want to make them mad. And it is kind of nice. So think of something to placate them. "...Looks pretty though."

Frisk rolls their eyes. There is so much to see here. Pine trees seem to surround them for as far as they can see. The dying light from the setting sun shines out from between the trees, and individual blades of grass stick out from the otherwise unmarred surface of the snow. A long trail of footprints, some from rubber boots, others from winter boots, lead back into the forest, and further on, the slight plateau becomes an incline again, rising even higher.  
  
"No, it's not the middle of nowhere. We're actually on the exact opposite side of Mt. Ebott relative to Mama's house." Chara pushes a strand of their disheveled hair away from their face, their eyebrows raising slightly.  
  
"Jesus Christ. No wonder it feels like we've been walking all day." The hours-long Walk Through the Black Forest (heh) was still preferable to the ten-minute trudge they had to make for this hill. Lots of stuff to talk about on the way, too; Chara brought Frisk up to speed on what happened in the three weeks they ended up being gone for, telling them that they'd "grown" a little, that their belly had actually gotten bigger. They felt a slight change in Frisk's mood through their piece of the kid's soul, and stopped walking after they finished telling them that part, knowing that Frisk wasn't going to ask them to stop just so they could feel them up. When Frisk noticed their giant suitor's shadow was falling behind, they turned around. Chara gave them a knowing raise of the brow and curl of the lip, drawing a horizontal line through the air just below their stomach, smiling when Frisk's eyes lit up.

The little wolf hopped back over to them, quickly going behind them, feeling like the ol' reach-around was the best approach. They closed their hands over their belly, pushing up under their shirt, and they quietly gasped, feeling that they'd grown out by a couple inches. They nuzzled Chara's back, rubbing their black wooly jacket with their cheek, proclaiming their love, announcing their pride. Chara leaned their head back, looking down at them from over the jacket's rather pronounced collar, and called them a fag, but quickly thereafter turned around, moving Frisk's gloved hands from their taut, lightly distended stomach to the small of their back, and kissed Frisk's crown.

The hug lasted for a bit longer, with the two of them having their respective arms around the other's waist, talking only a little about the baby before Chara got uncomfortable. They were still nervous that the cruelty they suffered from back in the 70s would come back to haunt them, control them, make their child suffer the same, because that's what they knew. They had to stop thinking about it, lest they have a breakdown, but they ended the thought with a reassuring closing statement: 'Don't worry, Toriel showed you kindness, and that surely rubbed off on you, it might be okay.'

The two of them had kinda backed into a nearby tree as they were talking about the baby, and as such, by that point they'd gotten pressed together. Their hot, steaming breaths coming down to them from Chara's lips had Frisk enthralled, and though they had a little ways to go, they couldn't help themself -- their hands drifted, pushing down into Chara's pants, into their thermal underwear, squeezing their cute little butt (one of the perks of Chara being DFAB, Frisk thought, had to be that they both got to experience the natural beauty of the female ass), chuckling softly, lustfully.

Chara immediately began to heat up in the face, their cheeks reddening past their normal, pinkish hue, and they stammered a bit, feeling flustered, and then so very happy, feeling quite loved, though they felt the sensation could only be a mood swing. While they definitely didn't look forward to those worsening, seeing as they fucking hate nearly everything that a girl is, which includes being a creature that can't have full control over their own mind, before, during, and after producing a little, whiny bread roll. They **haaate** not having control over something, and they're _really_ glad Frisk is so compliant, because they could _really_ see themselves lashing out at someone for stubborn defiance, and that scares them more than anything else they could imagine -- another reason to be scared of birthing Frisk's baby, because kids are shitheads like that. No, no, don't think about it, go back to the other thing.

Long story short, Chara let Frisk feel all up and down their legs, including when they flipped their hands upside down, pulling them 'round to the front of their pants. Chara was then looking down into their tight jeans, their grip on Frisk tightening as said lycanthrope rubbed their inner thighs, occasionally pressing up into the place where their legs and pelvis met. They could feel the slick, wet arousal beginning to run down their thighs, see their clit begin to push out, hear their breath start to become shaky, infused with their deep voice. Frisk looked up at them, smiling warmly, and Chara let out a little hysterical laugh, before Frisk took the leap, and reunited their hands, doing so by tracing their pelvis, rolling their left hand over their cunt. Chara moaned, feeling two, thin little gloved fingers graze their fluffy, swollen vulva. They almost came right then and there, and if Frisk hadn't let Chara feverishly open up the long johns and fuck them standing up they most definitely would have been furious. Thank God they did, though. That was only the second time they'd fucked since Frisk got home from the aforementioned three-week absence, and Frisk's balls were super tight from the cold, which was new. It actually felt kind of nice, and after they finished, Chara leaned to rest their head on the tree trunk, their chest looming over Frisk's head, feeling full and satisfied. They sighed, backing away, unzipped their pants and pulled them further down to their hairy shins. They shivered from the coldness that quickly invaded their legs, but stepped a few feet further away from Frisk and started rubbing their pussy, coaxing their body to let it all out. They bent over, rubbing, pushing, spreading, rubbing some more, and then, they felt their cunt begin to flush itself out. They groaned, long and hard, coming all over again when they finally got it to work, doubling over and moaning, shaking as the little glob of white that'd peeped out suddenly became awash with their own come, a mixture of three orgasms erupting from them, spurts of liquid leaving their quivering body and splashing across the snow, steaming hot, quickly melting whatever sparkling precipitation lied underfoot.

"Wow," Frisk had whimpered, already buttoning their long johns back up. Chara'd snorted, quietly groaning as the last of it dripped out.

Another hour, and a bit less sunlight later, and Frisk said they were here. They directed them to this hill, and here they are: a large clearing where they now felt the need to complain about all the walking earlier.  
  
"Yeh dude. Let's set up camp." Frisk opens the duffel bag they'd been carrying, sweeps some snow away with their foot, and proceeds to pull out a shit-ton of sticks from the bag.  
  
"Wait what," Chara says, watching them pull literal sticks from a backpack. "Lazy bugger."

Frisk shakes their head as they drag out the kindling-to-be, for they are _not_ a lazy bugger. _They_ are an opportunitistic _jackass_ , thank you very much.  
  
"Watch this," Frisk says, suddenly. They snap their fingers, and suddenly the pile of wood bursts into flame. They sit there for a second, then mutter: "RIP Vexen."  
  
Chara's mouth is too busy gaping to properly appreciate the joke.  
  
"What the hell, dude?" Frisk startles at their tone of voice, and turns to them with a look of dread in the eye.  
  
"Oh. Um. D-do you not like it? I, I..." Their voice drops to a murmur. "I thought it would be okay to show you my magic since you learned how to do green magic a couple weeks ago." They hug their arm. After monsters had escaped from their prison, the ambient levels of magic in the world had slowly increased, and once again, humans could use magic, if only with extensive training. Most have yet to realize this, as the monsters and humans still tend to keep to themselves, mostly.  
  
" _That's_ how you started a fire without me seeing any matches," Chara exclaims while sweeping their forehead, thinking back to the on-and-off two-day marathon that spawned their child.  
  
"You aren't mad?" They look a bit more hopeful.  
  
"Yeah dude! I think it's... _dot dot_ _dot_... pretty _hot_." They wink, and lean in, a stupid, open-mouthed smile on their face.  
  
"Ughhhh. God, just help me put up the tent," Frisk says, no longer wanting _anything_ to do with them.  
  
"You're smiling," Chara coos, stalking after them.  
  
"Fuck off, _Sans_." Frisk grumbles at them, beginning to dig through the bag labeled 'tent stuff'.

"How dare you bring the name of my worst enemy into my home. I curse you." Chara rests their chin on Frisk's head. The latter sighs, feeling the taller human's belly press into their back. A thought pops into their head: what's gonna happen if the baby gets a hottie body of their own, as Frisk had, or a beautiful face and intellect, like Chara has? So many suitors...  
  
"Man, if the baby grows up to be anywhere near as hot as us, we're in trouble," they say as Chara puts a gloved hand on their shoulder.  
  
"Ah, fret not, my be-glove-ed, we'll _burn_ that bridge when we get to it." Frisk can feel the elder's stomach heaving as they laugh, and they grumble in response to the pun, feeling particularly Krab-like with their choice in exasperated noises.  
  
"Arrrrr! That's it, get off'a me." They push Chara's hand off their shoulder, and direct them over to the tent stakes. "Let's get to work, so we can get to work on chillaxing."

" _Chill_ -axing?" Chara pauses as they were about to begin hammering in the first stake.

Frisk stares a hole in their head, giving them a wide, emerald-eyed glare. When one only opens their eyes all the way on occasion, it tends to have an effect. Also, when one's race tends to literally never have green eyes, that also tends to have an effect.

"All right, fine, spoilsport." Chara rolls their eyes, and starts hammering in the stakes again.

"...God, you need to  _chill_ out~"

Frisk tosses the empty tent bag at them.

\---

With camp set up, it was time to relax. It was Spring break, there was nothing to worry about. They could relax, and enjoy themselves. A light snowfall had begun, and the two humans began to silently cuddle in a fold up canvas chair, with Chara occasionally running their hand over the other's waist as they roasted a hot dog over the fire. The sunset was casting a healthy orange glow over the land, which in itself heralded little Frisk's impending change.  
  
"So... um." Chara _might_ be feeling the slightest bit horny with Frisk leaning on them like this. "Would you, uh, maybe like to, um, w-wanna fuck, er, at least d-d-do a little foreplay before you, uh, start, uh, changing, maybe?" They wanna dominate Frisk while they're still the littler of the two. They can lie with the Wolfman afterward.  
  
"What?" Frisk leans their head over to glance at them, looking inquisitive. God, that orange light shining on their skin like that, they look so cute, it's _so_   _hnnngghh_...  
  
Chara slips a gloved hand beneath Frisk's teal winter jacket, and even through their long johns, Frisk can feel their delicate touch. They suck in a breath.  
  
"W-wait!" They're gonna drop the hot dog. "My weiner!"  
  
"Yep. Exactly." Chara rests their hand on Frisk's waist, feeling more confident, and presses their thumb into the gap between their belly and hipbone, a particularly powerful erogenous zone for Frisk.  
  
"Ah!" Frisk convulses, trying to hold onto the stick. "Nnn!" They whine, then start panting. "Leh, lemme eat my 'dog, first!" Chara leans in, and kisses their plump little cheek.  
  
"How _dare_ you cockblock me, Frisk. I shall have to get my revenge." Chara smiles into Frisk's neck, and slowly licks up the side of their jugular vein.  
  
"Mm. F-fuck, dude," Frisk whispers, clutching Chara's jacket. "A-ah, alright, just, lemme eat first, then I-I'm ready. H-ahhh..."  
  
Chara watches Frisk eat the hot dog, the firelight steadily illuminating them more, the sun less and less, at this time. They whine as they eat the hot dog, and their pants are looking awfully tight. The lust in their eyes is palpable.   
  
"Allow me to help you," Chara says when Frisk starts to fool with their pants. They press their head into Frisk's lightly vibrating shoulder, and open up their shorts.

"Nnn~! Chara--!" The elder human is massaging their privates delicately through the fabric, kissing the kid's cheek, pressing their faces together. It'd make for a cute photograph, once suitably cropped. After rubbing a couple more circles into Frisk's thinly veiled, lightly throbbing shaft with their fingers, they pull Frisk to their feet, and halfway drag the panting human over to the tent.  
  
"The moon's coming up," Frisk says breathily as Chara gets them to sit down upon the large, multi-person sleeping bag they'd brought. "I'm so horny, though," they whine to themself, watching Chara stare down at them with the 'fuck me' eyes. They can ignore the growing stiffness in their fingers, for the ache in their cock is far more prominent.

"Allow me to remedy that situation," Chara says, stretching, then zipping up the tent.  
  
"I'm gonna dominate you, kid." Frisk groans at their sultry, husky tone. Chara slips their jacket off, and climbs onto Frisk's lap, already beginning to grind on their cock, kissing their neck, their cheek. Even this little bit of stimuli is a godsend right now. They want more, more, need it, need Chara, need more...  
  
"Yes! More! Please! Dominate me!" Frisk's ears poke out from under their hair, steadily growing thick and furry, but they don't care. Chara's all over them, necking them religiously, enveloping them in an embrace. They're panting so hard, and they look so desperate for the attention that Chara is so adamant on giving them that the redhead can scarcely help themself.  
  
"Okay, baby." Chara pets them, pushing a few strands of the little indian's neck-length hair behind their big, furry audio receptors. The former's hands begin to faintly glow green, the magic flowing from them working as a salve to the pain Frisk would normally feel, and their digits begin to move towards Frisk's crotch, pushing Frisk down to lie on their back.

"Mmm. Found me a-- my own hot dog." Chara chuckles, smiling as Frisk's weiner slips free from it's prison. A sensual groan comes from the slowly changing child's diaphragm, and they intertwine their growing fingers with Chara's.  
  
Frisk makes a strange noise of relieved arousal, when they feel Chara's woolen glove wrap around the fevered skin of their cock. That's not what they need, though.  
  
"Nnno. I need you. Need your hand, not y-your glove." Coincidentally, Frisk's hands decided to choose this moment to tear holes through the fingers of their own gloves. Chara nods, running a thumb over Frisk's unnaturally long digits a few times, then removes their gloves.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Frisk." Frisk groans, feeling a finger trace up their shaft, and pushes their cheek into the sleeping bag, lightly blushing. Their palms lift up to rest on Chara's ass, and after a bit, their hands steadily begin to grow in size, beginning to cup their entire bum, to lightly poke them with claws, warm them with fur, as their whole body begins to ache, and grow.  
  
Chara begins to stroke Frisk's cock with one hand, and hastily tries to open their own pants with the other, listening to the groaning from Frisk's smooth, sexy little voice, the shredding of their gloves' fabric. Frisk moans louder as they spot Chara's pussy, peeking out from their underwear. They feel nothing but greed. They want Chara more than anything. The change is exacerbating the arousal they're feeling, making it flare up, like a bug bite. Their nervousness towards the change fills them with this excited, frantic energy, and it makes them so needy. They need them so badly.  
  
"Chara, please, I need you now," they cry, desperately, and a bit of pre-come pumps out of them, splattering on Chara's crotch as it becomes torturously close to their fast-leaking dick, and Chara closes their eyes, exhaling roughly as they begin to take their length. Frisk whines happily, and an endless string of quiet, babbled compliments falls from their mouth.

"I know~ you do. I need you, too," Chara replies, pushing their pants and underwear down further, down to their ankles, pulling a leg out of them, so as to give themself more freedom. They open Frisk's jacket, and begin to lick Frisk's neck feverishly, nipping their furry ears, kissing their cheek as they begin to lift their body, up off their dick, only to take them all in again a moment later, whining happily as they crash down on them, take them all the way to the root. Chara starts to pull Frisk's bottoms down further as well, exposing their meaty thighs, and they push a hand up over Frisk's belly, beginning to speed up, get into a rhythm. The latter is already so aroused, they cry out, silently savoring the exposure to the open air their red-hot cock is getting.  
  
"Oh, oh, God, you're so, oh, good, Chara!," Frisk exclaims as Chara starts to hammer them, and their heartbeat pounds in their ears. From their collar to their belly, Frisk's metal shirt buttons pop open one by one, betraying their rapidly growing (and endlessly groaning) body, but Chara only sees that as an excuse to run their hands over their chest. "Ah! I love you, I love you so much~" Their cock is throbbing so fast right now, and Chara must be enjoying themselves, too, because they're already tearing their sweater off, revealing their chest and belly, pressing their nipples against Frisk's chest, and soon thereafter, groaning just as powerfully, eyes gone out of focus, their mouth open and lightly drooling on Frisk's increasingly fuzzy sternum. A light crackling is coming from beneath the skin of Frisk's back, but it's so quickly lost in the wake of Chara's groaning, the slick, wet pumping of Frisk's boiling cock between their folds, and the loud, pleasured screams coming out of Frisk's growing, throbbing body. They're getting so big that Chara's starting to lift off the ground.

"Nnn, Chara, w-w-- aahn! Hold on! I n-need to--! Ohhh~" Their shoes are--! Their feet are getting too tight!  
  
"Ahh, ah ah! Chara! My boots!" That finally gets Chara's attention, probably because generally speaking, one doesn't include 'my boots' on their list of sexy talk whilst getting fucked. They sit up, and they look so horny, so disheveled and beautiful in the moonlight, it's not even funny. "I, I can't get them off in time!" Their voice is getting more resonant and rumbly, never mind it's frantic tone.  
  
Chara whines, and turns back, eyes hooded and mouth loose-jawed. They can see where Frisk's feet are being pressured more and more by the previously knee-high boots, and tug them off just in time. Frisk's feet make a large jump ("ah!"), gaining a new point of articulation between their heel and the center of their foot, tearing clean through their socks with a loud 'rrriih,' to the wolf's dismay. With that errand done, Chara swivels back around, and shivers, halfway doubling over as the corkscrew motion causes Frisk to completely decimate their cunt, and they begin hammering them anew, immediately leaking lube all over the wolf's already much hairier pelvis.

"Mmm! Frisk... hhh... hhhohh you're so good," Chara rasps, closing their eyes, hugging Frisk tightly as they rap against their fevered cock, feeling their heated fur against their own pelvis. So soft...  
  
"Ah, I-I'm getting close, Chara, hah! Ah! Ahhn!" Frisk starts to ram up into them, meeting them thrust for thrust. A bulge is starting to grow at the base of their spine, and their thighs are getting longer, tighter. Chara sticks a hand 'round Frisk's back, and switches between massaging the bulge and squishing their butt, determined to make Frisk come before the wolf muzzle can ruin their sex face. "Ohh, ohh! Don't stop!"  
  
"Uh... hhh, don't worry about it. I want you to come i-inside me ssso goddamn much right now." They squeeze harder, and wipe their mouth with their other hand. Frisk moans as their bum is squishing, and they scream in ecstasy, feeling their tail growing out of them, tickling their legs. They thrust up into Chara faster, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Harder!" Chara complies immediately. Frisk's breathing is like a bellows, and their growing muscles are getting tighter as they try to embrace Chara with all their heart. They can feel Chara's belly, feel the little baby bump, and knowing that Chara loves them enough to have their baby still surprises them, makes them so happy. Frisk frantically uses their feet to pull their pants down the rest of the way, brings their incredibly lengthy legs up and around Chara's waist, and kisses them deeply, tickling Chara's face with the silver sideburns the kid had started to grow. Then they yell, and sob, as Chara pushes their sexy body to it's limit, pushing just far enough to make Frisk touch their cervix, first once, then again, and again.  
  
"Oh, uh-uh! I'm _coming_ , uh-I'm, I'm gonna come--!" Chara's eyes are lidded, and for all the effort they're putting in, it's nothing next to how much Frisk is putting in. Pre-come is thumping out of them, in larger and larger amounts, and Frisk's face is contorted, they're gonna do it, yes, yes, please come!  
  
"Ah-- A _hah_! AAAAOOOOOO~!" Chara fell over onto Frisk's belly, and whined, and groaned, but made sure to watch the fruits of their labor, grinning broadly. Frisk made the face for a full second (so hot), and their cute little visage changed, snapped, crackled and popped into the likeness of a wolf's muzzle, and the moment that long, natural, primal, _beautiful_ sound left their diaphragm, they began to come, filling Chara up with their molten, hot, electrifying love, hugging their lover close, enveloping them in furry legs and poofy sleeves.

"Aa, aaa~..." Chara shakes, and shivers, hugging Frisk back just as hard, and they can feel the wolf's red-hot boner throbbing eagerly inside them, pumping obscene amounts of liquid, syrupy pleasure up into them, and they in turn are soaking Frisk's pelvis, leaking come of their own with every clench of their cunt.  
  
"Hahh, hahh... hhh~." The two eventually slow down their movements, but only once Frisk has gone too soft to fuck properly, and Chara relaxes atop them.  
  
"I finally made you howl," they eventually mumble, in awe. This must've been their best performance yet or something.  
  
"Shut up!" Frisk squeezes them a little, panting with fatigue, but relaxes as well. "I _didn't_ howl. I don't. Ever."

"You did--, I _totally_ made you feel that good, dude." It made their sternum ache longingly, hearing that sound.  
  
"Why _don't_ you ever howl, though," Chara asks, propping up on one arm. "That was so hot, dude." Frisk blushes, and looks away, a small frown on their lupine face. "Oh... baby, it's nothing to be _ashamed_ of...

"Look... if you don't want to, that's fine, but if you feel one coming, don't hold it in, okay?" Their tone is soft, and they gently turn Frisk's face to look at them. When they don't say anything, Chara sighs, and lies back down, hugging them again.

After a moment, Frisk feels a pang of guilt, and they confess.

"It makes me feel weird, howling. It's like a real werewolf would do. And real werewolves are evil. They hurt people! I don't want to be like that, Chara. I wanna be good, and sometimes it's so hard, not to give in to the bloodlust I feel. Sometimes I just want to kill, and tear and maim and eat, and it scares me so damn much." They begin to snivel, and sniff, weeping slightly. Chara begins to stroke their hair, quietly shushing them.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're the best person I know, legitimately. And _you're_ the real werewolf here, so if anything, the world got it wrong, not you." Chara kisses them on the nose. "Plus. Howls of arousal are awesome. Knowing that I can make you feel _that_ great does wonders for my self-esteem."

Frisk smiles, and once Chara pulls on their sweater and jacket, and pulls up their pants (not all the way though, because that would require Frisk pulling out), they start to close up the sleeping bag, lightly massaging Chara's butt, scratching their hair as the two of them begin to drift off to sleep.

...They eventually are woken up from hearing _another_ howl, from far off in the distance, and Chara gives Frisk this look. The creature wearing much too small clothing hides their face in their thoroughly destroyed black gloves, knowing all too well that the source of the noise was a wolf trying to get a conversation started. Chara waggles their eyebrows, and Frisk just rolls their eyes, and flops onto their side, taking the still very much anchored Chara down with them. The human eventually smiles into Frisk's chest, pushing a hand up their jacket and grasping their fur.

"I love you a howl lot," they whisper. Though it was a shitty werewolf pun, it makes the lycanthrope very happy to hear it be said. Frisk hums happily, and pulls them closer, and they drift back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if I'm on the first few pages again, does that mean I can have more views? Please, I have an ego to feed.
> 
> There's a reason why Chara's the only one that does any necking around here. Werewolf bites are poisonous, after all, or at least Frisk is pretty sure they are, so they don't wanna risk it. They're a bit less nervous about it during the day, but they're still careful.


	10. Gimme Some Sugar (Because My Glucose Has Tanked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter. Just a bit of domestic fluff. And a bit of (well-deserved) product placement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup for this chapter is essentially the last hour or so of my life.

"'Could kill for a Sprite right 'bout now," Frisk mumbles to no one in particular, as they stumble towards the kitchen. Their leg locks into a straight line at one point and they almost fall, but they catch themself on the countertop, leaning over it. A slight chill passes over their stomach in the places where their borrowed t-shirt hangs off of their trim frame. They're all sweaty and feel just plain terrible. Their energy has dropped to nothing.  
  
This seems to happen every time they get Bar-b-Cutie (from what they can remember, which is only two instances so far), but God do they wish another Grilled Cheese would suddenly apparate before them. Got just the right amount of crunch, and the tasty cheese, and that buttery bread--, oh God. Get some fries on the side, too, that's a damn good meal right there. Too bad they left Tennessee hours ago, and that's unfortunately quite far from here... they're pretty sure it doesn't exist anywhere else.  
  
They wipe the sweat from beneath their bangs, and shakily reach for the fridge, planning to get some Hawaiian Punch-- their go-to drink for the latest episode of "wake up at two in the morning for a piss". Ugh, they were gonna need to reach up to the cabinet and pull down a disposable cup, too, and they don't think they could do that without halfway falling down, with how much exertion that'd take. Sweeping the sweat from their torso with their shirt, they pull out the suddenly much heavier tub of Fruit Juicy Red and heave it onto the counter as quiet as possible. They weakly shut the door, and clutch at their beloved drink with both arms, very nearly making face-to-face contact with Punchy.  
  
"Eugh... _God_..." They grumble, and slowly sidle over to the opposite side of the sink. Time for the hard part. "Nyehhhh," they groan, half-heartedly reaching up to the cabinet door. ...They're way too short to reach the cups in this body, they think, slowly rising onto their tip-toes.  
  
"Hhng---" Almost there...  
  
Wait. Shit, shit, shit, their legs are giving out.  
  
"Fuck--!" They're falling--!  
  
"Oh, shit," someone says from above them. They feel someone's biceps, propping them up from beneath their armpits. Oh, thank goodness, someone broke their fall.  
  
"Hey, babe," Frisk mutters shakily, a thin smile cropping up. "I've really fallen for you, haven't I?"  
  
Chara smiles down at them, their wide open eyes filled with mirth, and they lift Frisk to their feet. Frisk puts a hand on their arm, quietly thanking them.  
  
"Head back to bed, baby. I'll get your drink for you, okay?" Chara bends down and whispers in their ear. Frisk gives their arm a little hug, thanking them again, and begins to toddle away, leaning on whatever they can use for support the whole way back to their bedroom.  
  
They practically collapse onto their side of the bed, feeling absolutely terrible. Their tummy is throbbing, and laying on it hurts. However, they'll have a tasty drink delivered straight to their pitiful self by a sexy beast of a human, so their life isn't so bad, they suppose.  
  
True to their word, Chara returns with the beverage, tapping their shoulder to let them know they're here. Frisk hums in acknowledgement, taking it from the nightstand, sipping fervently... soon enough, they sigh deeply, as Chara has joined them atop the bed, and is currently spooning them, their arms around Frisk's waist.  
  
Frisk rolls over to face Chara, and returns the favor, hugging them back.  
  
"I'm so glad you're home," Frisk whispers, their voice muffled by Chara's shirt. Chara responds by pressing their lips to Frisk's forehead, and when Frisk sighs again, they begin to run their fingers through the little one's hair, in a slow, rhythmic fashion.  
  
Frisk's light quivering eventually stops, as they've fallen asleep; Chara exhales then, and continues staring a hole in the wall, their serene crimson irises piercing the dark as they hold the little lycanthrope close to their chest.  
  
Yeah, it is good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk took a page out of many girlfriends' books, and stole one of Chara's shirts. It's kind of big on them. As a result, it often slips, showing plenty of their shoulder and collarbone. This is precisely why Chara hasn't taken it back.
> 
> Bar-b-cutie has really good Grilled Cheese. Purchase one.


	11. Rain, Rain, You're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a thunderstorm makes things look more beautiful.
> 
> (Nothing like rain soaking you to the bone to make you wanna GET boned, y'know wha'm say'n?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's prob'ly gonna be some fluff about stargazing, as suggested by Cyrus67.  
> You know, when I get around to starting it.

In retrospect, the low, rolling thunder that'd sounded off overhead should have tipped them off to the impending rainstorm.

However, even as Frisk holds their hand out to catch a few rain droplets from under the awning, neither of them could truly say they wish it hadn't rained. They don't have anywhere to be right now, and being forced into having a bit of oasis from life's troubles like this is always rather enchanting.

Chara sighs contentedly, leaning back further into the surprisingly comfy bench, and watches Frisk idly bend their little fingers to catch individual rain drops. Their t-shirt managed to get thoroughly pelted earlier by the downpour, and they'd ran to hide in this discontinued bus stop far from the outskirts of town, thankfully not too far from the path to Frisk's place, to wait for it to dry off and for the rain to die down (though neither are in any rush to have that come to pass).

"Maannn," Chara whispers, "I love rain," and Frisk turns their hand over to let the other side get wet, as a reply, perhaps.

Chara lifts their left leg onto their thigh, and gets a bit more comfy on the bench, taking in the sights and sounds as much now as ever before. The sky overhead is thoroughly swabbed with dark, angry clouds, but it's still reasonably light outside -- the perfect kind of atmosphere for rain, they think, quickly pushing away thoughts of rain during sunny weather: an abomination and a disgrace to the name of rain. Not like this weather, though, they think, coming to lounge, to rest their head on their right elbow.

"Oi... could you move please, mate -- just a little," Chara asks, quietly, and Frisk sidesteps out of their way, letting them gaze upon the beautiful landscape again. The wide road ahead of them has something of a mist about it, composed entirely of enormous rain drops exploding against the ground back to back to back, and the tears, refracting visions of everything the light touches to the point of obscuring, work to place an ethereal quality on the view of the thick, seemingly unending pine forest just across the road. For miles beyond, they'd decided, tall, dark pine trees scraped the clouds, pointing upwards to the sky in defiance of the unrelenting torrent.

"God, isn't this a handsome sight?" Chara smiles, and changes position again, this time placing their arm on the bench's handrail and pressing their cheek into their slightly damp jacket sleeve. Another warning flash of lightning pops across the sky, and...

"One elephant, two elephant, three elephant..." Frisk starts to mutter some nonsensical counter after they spot the colorful beam of energy streak through the clouds.

"What kind of nonsense are you on about, boi," Chara softly asks, while slowly closing their eyes, willing their ears to become more open to their surroundings, to take in every crisp detail of the rain's soothing applau--

**_BOOM!_ **

"Whah!" "Woh--!" The two humans startle at the sudden, surprisingly loud thunderclap, with Frisk crouching a good margin and Chara tensing up. Their eyes quickly fly open again and dart over to Frisk, who is now surreptitiously creeping over to where Chara's lying on and around the bench -- their flip-flops are audibly dragging across the weathered stone beneath, however. Props for trying.

The hairs on the back of Chara's neck settle down, then, and they quietly sigh. "All part of the experience, I guess..."

The next few minutes are spent thinking to themself, the sights and sounds of dreary skies and a torrential rainstorm occupying them -- a sort of meditation, they suppose, and they savor it, letting it slow them down. They become so mellow in the process that most everything falls to the wayside.

One moment, their subconscious registers Frisk shivering, and they find themselves ushering Frisk into their warm embrace.

"Sorry I can't give you more jacket than this, but I do believe I've gotten too goddamn fat," they say, attempting to let Frisk use their coat as a blanket.

"Don't say that, I do-- woahhhh, is this wool?" Frisk folds their arms to their chest, and stresses their back to look up at Chara. The latter finds themselves wiggling their left arm out of their coat to hug Frisk across said chilly arms, and immediately they register the condensation.

" _Eeccch_ , you're all clammy. You got goosebumps." Chara closes their hand around Frisk's clenched fist, and their arms come to rest against each other.

"Hmm..." Frisk hums happily; Chara's warm, toasty arm is sending these happy, hot... buzzy feelings all down their body. They roll over, causing their face to be lightly shadowed, and start to scoot towards the right end of the bench, planning to get more. Chara shifts their coat to compensate, attempting to utilize the sleeve length as extra coverage, and hugs them across the back.

The little wolf wriggles their arms out from between them, using them to reach inside Chara's hood, slightly pushing it back. They drink in the slight flustered expression gracing Chara's fair complexion for a moment, beginning to run their hands through smooth, reddish brown locks, before leaning up to kiss them.

"Mmm...?" Frisk waits then, until Chara's eyes lose their glare. They slowly part their lips, and gently let them in. Unlike the rest of their body, Frisk's tongue was positively steaming, and Chara has to fight to not completely melt beneath them.

It's a gentle, slow dance, one they've danced before, but the well-worn steps that make it up are still to them as special and honest as ever. It's so easy to get lost in the movement, and they find themselves relaxing to a point they thought they'd already reached earlier.

Frisk slowly slides out of their mouth, ever so carefully, trailing a bit of saliva, and Chara vainly tries to follow after them, their eyes opening to search Frisk's beautiful face. They find themself whining the slightest bit, and Frisk quietly shushes them.

Frisk sidles up further along the bench, pushing the hood back further to the point of slipping off, and they slowly let their eyes open. Chara pauses then. They gaze into their deep green eyes, so seldom exposed to the world, surprised, yet also very, very pleased. A sudden flash of lightning behind them causes their face to become illuminated, presenting a glimpse at the crackling, occult energy that lies dormant just behind those electric pools of green.

They take hold of Chara's hand, making it look almost large by comparison, and slowly angle their head down, little by little, green locking with crimson indefinitely -- their demeanor can only be described as demure. Then, with the careful, steady hands of a surgeon, they station their partner's hand at the hem of their shirt, still sticking to them (not to mention mostly see-through) thanks to the raging weather just beyond the little bus stop. They blink up at Chara, and slowly begin to push their joined hands under it.

Chara feels their arm go up, and up, slowly pulling Frisk's shirt up, revealing their glistening, hairless skin. Their taut belly pauses it's contractions as Chara's hand approaches it's destination, and now that it's free to do so, condensation joins together until becoming heavy enough to start dripping down their body.

"...u-uh..." A tiny voice escapes them when they slowly touch Chara's palm to the center of their chest, and spread their fingers across their upper body -- the breath they were holding slowly hisses out of them, and their thought process starts to derail, it-- becomes populated by... nonverbal impulses... and, infected with desire...

The heat snaking through their chest -- up their neck, down their arms -- is crawling down their belly, and seeps beneath the hem of their jeans. It ripples all across their loins, binding them in fuzzy, good vibes, and something Frisk wasn't expecting happens to them. They subconsciously twist their legs, trying to keep their dick from swelling up.

Chara can spot their torso clear as day now, contracting as they give off that little sound, and on top of that, when their tummy presses flat like that, they can see a little bit of Frisk's tight cotton briefs too, down inside their bellbottom jeans.

"Make me warm... warmer..." Frisk coos, slowly, as lust begins to consume their eyes. "P-please, undress me," they command, softly, and Chara swallows, beginning to back into the handrail. "I, I promise I'll make it worth your while," they say quietly, dipping their stomach a bit -- their t-shirt slips as a result, showing off their shoulder, collarbone, revealing their silky red-brown chest, not to mention the way their toned arm gently holds Chara's hand up to their sternum.

"Ah-bah-buh, buh, buh..." Chara struggles to find their words -- every internal system they can think to run to is meeting with a blue-screen.

"Please, baby, all this water's got me freezing~" Frisk stresses their voice out of desperation, stretches their muscles out, presenting their fabulous Brazil ass by proxy. Even as the breath from their straining, raspy voice steams over Chara's neck, their little hand squeezes Chara's reassuringly. The latter watches Frisk very lightly quiver with cold, feels a drop of water slip down off their little chest and onto their hand.

"But, what if--, hohh my God," Chara trails off, staring quite intently as Frisk fidgets -- their shirt is soaked, they must be so cold, the poor thing. "Okay, okay... I got it... uh. Let's see, now... huh..." Chara pauses for a moment, wondering what to do first in this situation, given how Frisk's powerful onset totally just threw them into this with utmost confidence.

They decide to finish removing Frisk's shirt first, thinking that they might as well get rid of the source for their loss of body heat, and Frisk raises their arms to let them peel it off their shoulders. (In retrospect, it had completely slipped their mind that Frisk's temperature was only _staying_ that low because of the shirt, and the water lightly dotting their body ( _God_ , that's hot). Whether Frisk had forgotten as well, or was faking it was up to personal beliefs, but it's incredibly likely.)

Chara then finds themself using both hands to squeeze Frisk's rather tight little biceps, and when Frisk's mouth twitches, they ghost their fingers up and along, back behind their shoulders to run their hands up and down Frisk's naked back -- they feel every dip and couture of their back's smooth, modest musculature, and the little wolf begins letting out these shuddery breaths, scrunching their neck up and pushing their chest forward.

"Chara, Chara, you're so warm..." Frisk's whisper devolves into a moan, and they worry their lip with a few sharp teeth. Chara sees their jeans have slipped a few inches as a result of their constant squirming, and they slide a hand further down Frisk's back than they originally planned to, pushing to get inside, beneath the tight jeans, beginning to clasp Frisk's butt through the form-fitting underwear. Frisk huffs again, and pushes their ass up into their hands, hoping for more stimulation. Chara smiles in amusement, only too happy to oblige, feeling where their generous ass cheeks push up beyond the borders of their tiny briefs from being squeezed too much, the way a fat cat in a little box just kind of spills over the sides.

"Frisk, you have just the nicest ass." Frisk roughly breathes out their nose as Chara begins to knead their bum, pressing into some of their more sensitive muscles, and a small thunderclap goes off far in the distance. "Yeahh... I bet you love that, don't you?"

"Hnn, hnn..." Frisk swallows, vainly trying to grip the bench as their cock gets bigger and bigger, putting even more delicious pressure on their bum. "Mm hmm," they whine, nodding fervently.

"You know something that I think you'd probably just adore, love?" Their voice is soft as they remove their hands from the jeans, only to push their thumbs back in on either side hovering _just above_ an incredibly bothered someone's ass (to the kid's dismay), and they start to pull Frisk's bell-bottoms down, down, in a sensual manner so torturous and slow (tort _u_ ous as well), revealing their tightie whities, just a single size too small. However, the way it squeezes them makes them look so exquisite.

They rub circle after circle into Frisk's bum with their fingers, cupping their ass, running their hand down their thigh, watching Frisk's cock get thicker and thicker, put more stress on the underwear as they squirm more and more. Chara finishes slipping them out of their jeans, quickly dumping them in front of the bench (promptly kicking a pant leg away from a puddle it was in danger of slipping into), and they pull Frisk up onto their lap.

The kid is panting now, like the dog they are, and their eyes are tightly closed when Chara pushes their lower half closer, squishing their thinly protected cock against their own crotch, their swishy parachute pants. Frisk can't be bothered to keep their toes' grip on their flip-flops anymore, so the rubber shoes are slowly let go of by their little feet, one by one, and the footwear falls to the ground with a dull 'clack'. The perky redhead beneath them afterwards proceeds to squeeze both their asscheeks roughly, tightly, in a way that Frisk finds to be most pleasurable, while simultaneously saying to them "ohh, yes, I would like oh so very much to  _fuck_ this plump little ass, wouldn't you?" They crush their bum cheeks together so hard, it almost, i-it, it hurts! M-mmm! _Mmm!_

"Ouhhh~!" Frisk's tongue pops out their mouth, as they roughly toss their head back and moan -- their silky bob swishes through the air, briefly slicing through the thick mist. Having their butt squished so roughly like that, then getting their closet fetish pushed out into the open, then also thinking about Chara returning "the favor" after all these years, mmmm...

"Yeah, _yeah_ , fuck me! I want you inside me so _bad,_ baby!" Frisk looks at Chara with such a deep lust, oozing desire with every slackjawed pant their dribbling mouth can push out, and they squish their cock against Chara's body, grasping either forearm with it's twin and holding them just above their head. It's a really sexy pose that shows off their voluptuous, curvy body, their near-perfect hourglass figure (good thing they had the dick instead of the one whose body wasn't all that great to begin with, and thus wouldn't ruin their figure just from having children).

"Whuh huh what," Chara laughs. "Well, tell you what, little guy. If you're really interested in this sort of thing, maybe we can look into getting a strap-on when we get home, okay?" Chara rubs all up and down either side of their body as they go on, eventually letting their ridiculously tight, itty-bitty waist go. They smile a bit, reaching up and caressing the horny pup's cheek once they finish making the offer.

"Yessss," Frisk whines, and starts to lean back further, and further, making the best of their limber, compressed human form. Their curse's tendency to make their body stretch has forced their tendons to remain softer than most, making them out to be a contortionist in either form. As seen here, they can literally bend over backwards for you -- oh, yeah, their belly is looking fiiine. Chara sits up, and begins to loom over Frisk, whose hair has now bunched up, pooling beneath their head like a silky dark river. It's an adorable sight.

"It'd be f'r me, clearly," they mumble, finding themself placing their hand on the bulge in Frisk's underwear, slowly, delicately moving their hand up and down, pondering just how much this kid is a grower and not a shower (also what kind of shampoo they use).

"Ahh, hahh, a-ahh~!" The poor wolf's throbbing so hard, now. They're whining, squirming, and Chara wonders if the chilly rainwater has them feeling particularly sensitive today. "I can't _take_ it! Just--! Tear these things off me, I can't, I can't wait any more!" Frisk grabs Chara's hand and places it at the hem of their underwear. They're breathing quickly now; their ears are burning so hot it's distracting.

"My _body_ , babe~! It's aching for you so bad, you don't even know! I, _haahhh_ , I a-actually think that might be 'cause I'm gonna change soon, but--!"

Chara had watched as Frisk babbled like this, saw their lust begin to bubble over, and they slowly began to slip their own pants down to their knees. Without any underwear to speak of at the moment (thank God getting pregnant made the periods finally fucking _stop_ ), and with Frisk's awareness so foggy as it'd gotten, it was pretty easy to make what comes next more of a happy surprise. They pulled Frisk's underwear down their legs and watched their chubby member spring free, from the confines of it's accursed prison -- the horny little husky's endless, unbelievably sexy begging and pleading for their lover's pussy quickly shut down, forcibly switching gears, and they groaned joyfully, hugging themself tightly as the sky released another thunderclap. Chara could see now that thick and gooey little blobs of pre-come were pumping from the head, and their chest tightened.

Pulling them up and into Chara's lap once more, they bring the little ball of concentrated sex energy to straddle them. Frisk shivered at the feeling of their balls brushing up on the chilly bench during the move, but that feeling was quickly swept beneath the rug, as they realize from a sudden, familiar sensation that the reason their cock is struggling to stand is because it's getting held down by Chara's lightly swollen vulva. The uneven, ceaselessly intriguing texture of what lies just beyond this pleasantly plump little gate... the inviting warmth exuding from them... it's _Chara_ , and they are so, so close. They feel like this is their equivalent to something Chara said: "sitting directly onto your horribly tempting dick", cited as one of the reasons why they look back behind them every time they sit down -- as horny as they are, they still have so far to go before they can get nice and warm.

"A-, a- a--" Frisk physically can't keep quiet, but they know this is the closest to silent they can be at the moment, as Chara shifts their pelvis, and gently lifts Frisk's dick up from below with their finger, guiding it along (even their _fingertips_ , God, it feels so good). They feel it brush up against Chara's lips as the elder starts to push Frisk's rear, bringing them closer and closer. They aren't quite so cold back there, so they don't get to have their butt toasted, but they love getting handled this way so much, it's more than enough to compensate.

"A-ah, ah." The head is pressing against Chara's pelvis, already dusted a promising shade of red, and their shaft feels all the colder for it. Their sweetheart's puffed up a bit too, and a boiling stickiness is beading up around them, streaking down the beautiful young suitor's vulva, working either to whet their cock or to further slip down the student's hot body, pool up ever so slowly beneath them. The contrast is getting so strong now, they can feel a tingling in their balls, too, and they already know just how tight down there they must be getting. Thinking about getting to that seldom achieved, scarcely maintained tautness always would make them pop a boner.

"Hrrnk!  _Ahh..._ hah..." Frisk finally pushes inside, and they both react; Frisk wasn't the only one that felt the tip pushing in, if their breath hitching or their body's sudden muscle spasm are anything to go off of, but the kid's plump shaft is putting up a little bit of a fight. The sheer deliciousness of what _that_ means would have them rubbing their hands together in anticipation if they weren't already busy squeezing an equally delicious ass, having every intention of dicking themselves senseless.

Chara keeps pulling them closer to their body, and suddenly their girth slips past and squeezes inside, making both of them gasp. Chara smiles down at the two's union, where Frisk's throbbing boner is partially hidden, having gotten pushed inside, and they lift their head a moment to gaze up at Frisk, whose intense expression has their teeth bared, their eyebrows creased, and their beautiful green orbs open once more, the color in them swirling wildly like the weather currently overhead. Chara intertwines their fingers with Frisk's, and resumes pushing, forcing them in, letting them slowly bend ("auhh!"), and bend ("auhhh~!"), due to the angle they're at.

"Oof..." Frisk has to barely start to press against the g-spot before Chara finally lets a moan go. "Damn~, baby... 'your cock gotten fatter lately?" It's really putting the pressure on their cunt, making them leak even more, so hot and wet.

"Don't stop--!? Aaahn~!" Their thumb presses into Frisk's hipbone when they start the reverse process, pushing them out. It's making the little one's voice grow louder, cry out, making them squeeze their hand tighter; Chara watches Frisk's pelvis disconnect from theirs, slowly backing up, pulling out of them, and before they know it, Frisk's shaft starts to peek out at them once more, straightening out bit by bit. It feels so much bigger than it actually is, but maybe _their_  business conductor is actually just as small as Frisk's is.

"Mmmph. Do it _again_ , sweetheart," Frisk whines happily, currently in a bizarre pose brought on by all the stimulation -- their cheek is squished up against their collarbone, and their left arm is bent upward, pressing into their chest. Their hand is clenched into a tight, shuddery fist, and their pulse is running wild.

"Okay... you asked for it." Chara lets their hand go, and grasps their thighs just below their ass. It'll be easier to start a rhythm this way, they think, as a bit of rain flies up and hits their hand.

"Ah... Ahh; ahh, _ahh_!" Frisk's voice cracks as the pleasure starts mounting again, molten and crushing as it swallows them. "So _much_ , I--! Oh, God, Chara~. _Shaa, haa, so tight, so tight_ ," they say, their voice growing quieter, and again, their tip slowly approaches... and barely touches the door to Chara's womb briefly. They begin to drool, mirroring the water dripping down the bus stop's roof, and Chara struggles not to do the same. They're pretty sure their red, clouded eyes have begun pointing in different directions even as they pull Frisk back out of them.

"Fuck, Frisk, I think you _aaare_ still growing. My first day back home after _auhh,_ almost a month and this is the r-result!" Frisk seems to be reaching the end of Chara's cunt easier than they used to, on top of stretching them a bit further than they did last time Chara visited, and especially moreso than they did at fifteen.

"It's driving me nu~ts, baby, you're getting so big..." Frisk groans, putting their hands on Chara's shoulders and digging in as they feel their cock slowly getting hugged by this teasing, smug little brat's _amazing_ , _voracious_ pussy, dripping with longing, and oh so warm around them as their pubic regions begin to connect once again, which is a nice feeling in itself. "I-if you'll pardon my po- _orrrn_ dialogue..." They're so _cute_.

"Oh -- ohhhh, i-is that why you feel so t-t-tight?!" Frisk leans forward onto Chara's forehead, and begins to work their clit with their little fingers. "I w-wanna celebra~te. Mmph! C'mere, sexy!"

"Haa-hohh boy, tha-thanks, baby..." Frisk's cock is hitting Chara's door once every second or so by now, and it shows. Their face, nips, belly, and cock are beginning to glow a brighter red than the rest of their body, and they have to wipe tears from their eyes quite often. "I was _thinkin'_ you, ooh, 'd gotten taller. May, aybe by a couple inches." They find their neck giving out as their body temporarily lets it's guard down. They'd quickly absorbed all the sensations in that split second -- Frisk's adorable face glaring down at them, the emotions behind their eyes shifting between love, lust, desire, filling with an intense passion as their hot penis is forced to bend in order to get into Chara's body, fill them up to overflowing. Then, there's the hands, or more specifically, the thumb: pressing on their clit, light and quick swirls and swishes just barely passing over, giving them the blissful agony they wish Frisk would give to them more often, completely electrifying their lower half, making their head swim as they otherwise scald them. They feel complete.

"Fuck, Frisk..." That the two of them go to different schools, and technically belong to different age groups for a while yet, but will still meet up is an interesting paradigm. "Mm. Fuck, fuck..." It always seems like, more often than not, they reach their wit's end during a weekday, forcing them to wait until the weekend, suffer for even longer before they can seek refuge.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , fu-ahh, ahhhh! Getting close!" However, when that time comes, when they can finally hold their baby close, as they're beginning to do now...

"A-auhh, Charaah, hah, hah," Frisk pants, shudders from the cold, and holds them tight even as the thunder threatens to scare them into hiding behind the bench. Hugging them close, they can feel how Chara's belly has pushed out a bit more just in the last few weeks. They're more than halfway. Chara's having their baby, _Chara's_ having their _baby_. If their twelve year old self knew _that,_ they'd probably faint.

"Ohh, Chara, you-- hahhn... you're getting bigger too." They push Chara's shirt up a bit, and start licking and kissing their neck. "I-I-I can't wait to see them come into the world..." Chara moans beneath them, and puts the pressure on Frisk's ass, squeezing them with their hands, as their pathetic noodle arms run out of stamina; and with their lower body, as these voluminous, joyful exclamations reach their ears and immediately force them to contract just a little from how intimate and romantic this _clown_ is being. "I can't wait for us to finally be able to say hello!"

"F-Frisk! Friiisk!" Their drool is dripping onto their shirt, their pussy is soaking the bench to the point where they worry it might run down the front and into their pants, and they're full to bursting. They can feel the Kamehameha lurking, feel the _monster inside them_ (kek), cracking the dam. The door is fracturing, firing little splinters this way and that. "I-I can't wait either! They're gonna be so cute!" This ridiculous, stupid, _unbelievable_ little cunt!

"I'm so _proud_ of you, sweetheart, I am! I really am! _Uuh'hck!_ I love you, Chara!" Frisk's enormous fucking dick has got them squeezing tighter with every word that comes from between their soft, palatable lips. Their face is a bright red, the usual red-brown practically gone at this point, and they're frowning deeply, pearly daggers glistening with their saliva as they legitimately cry.

"Urr! A-arrh, hhrrnn..." Chara holds onto Frisk's waist as they "ride" them vigorously, feeling up their fantastic body as their silky, uneven tunnel is branded with Frisk's searing hot cock, being pushed into, stimulated, forcing out so much slick, to envelope Frisk, make them even hotter, make repeating the process even easier. "Ah-harrr... _harr, hahhn...!_ " They're getting so close, but they know Frisk has a lot further to go than them. It's a damn shame they'd already gone into overdrive a minute or two ago.

Hmm... Overdrive... they've got an idea.

The horny, leaking lycanthrope's low, rolling whines come to a point, pausing briefly out of shock. Chara is quickly forcing their entire cock back inside, pushing them one final time with the last of their strength, as deep as they can, and they're shouting:

"Frisk! _Th-this is the last of my Ripple_!" Chara's voice is rising, and the annoyingly accurate tone their stupid reference (that makes Frisk's heart pound) takes is already transforming, forced to change by their love, as they feel the splinters become pieces, and the pieces become chunks. " _Take it from meeee!_ "

Suddenly, Frisk finds themself being pushed rapidly, their dick quickly bending and beginning to climb deliciously again, but farther, farther than ever before. They feel the pussy juice soaking their balls, as Chara takes their cock all the way down, forcing the tip to--.

Time seems to slow down for a moment as Frisk's tip is slowly, slowly smashed by the solid wall at the end of the tunnel, beginning to squish, and smush, and crush. Their body is shaking more and more as they feel their tip become nearly a hundred percent in contact. The electrical shockwaves rock their entire body, succumbing them to an earthquake, and that’s when Chara tries to crush their cock, becoming so small, tiny, puny, Frisk's girth starts crushing in on itself.

Frisk's eyes widen, and widen, and they mentally reach down to hold their member -- Frisk feels the need to let off a noise, so they do. Only, it doesn't stop. The little moan keeps climbing, rising higher and higher, getting louder, and suddenly Chara's pussy starts to explode come out onto their pelvis, because the poor dear just can't hold it in any longer, making Frisk's consciousness fade into white noise, as they're devoured by pleasure. Their ears begin to ring, and they start to literally see stars, and semen is filling their shaft in waves, sending out little, little spurts of pre, which get _bigger_ , and _bigger_ , far too quickly, becoming more than Frisk can let out while still holding the main course inside.

Chara's eyes stare at Frisk with unhindered adoration in this short, beautiful split second, and they're yelling too. Time starts getting faster when their cock gets too full -- the first bullet leaves the barrel, and it only gets faster from there. A tsunami of endorphins are crashing behind their eyes, flooding their cock and balls with a creamy, acidic, goopy kind of feeling even as their body releases more and more of the same -- thick and comforting, but also quickly reaching critical mass.

Frisk's muscles tense, their fingernails becoming claws on Chara's shoulders, and their scream starts to change again, an unexpected transformation into another vowel accompanied by thunder, when the pleasure ratio reaches it's peak. ...They're gonna change within thirty minutes, they're sure of it.

" _Yeeessss~!_ " Chara cries out, sounding bittersweet even as they bask in the sight of Frisk's face -- currently tossed back and letting off a high-pitched, lupine howl that seems like it couldn't have possibly come from this little gay baby (they can see it right in front of them, hell, even feel it resonating through Frisk's body, but they still can't get themself to believe it, like is this being dubbed over or what) -- and in their moment of elated triumph, they pull Frisk into a deep, loving hug. Frisk, currently throbbing, pulsing, pumping their love inside, and feeling hot fat tears streak down their face, whines from the overstimulation they feel down in their tip, due to touching base again so soon, but smiles anyway, and hugs them back, causing a red-hot puddle to squeeze out from between them, sending steam up into the air from how much warmer it is compared to the surrounding weather.

"Good job, good job... shh-shh-shh, it's alright..." Chara cradles their head, letting Frisk cry it out for a bit. "You did so well..."

Frisk's breathing slowly calms down, bit by bit, and they cry, they usually do, but they try not to feel ashamed of their body. They didn't hold it in like they would have otherwise, because Chara _likes_ it for some reason. They can stomach it when alone, granted, however they much prefer to smother it, to howl into a pillow if they jizz _during_ (this one only happens when Chara's home, for obvious reasons), _after_ , or just before the transformation, because they hate it, but it also makes their orgasms seem so much stronger, and the _urge_ is there every time. (Chara slowly glides their hand down Frisk's hourglass waist, dipping in so much further than Chara's ever will; Frisk sighs shakily.) Doing it beforehand or during the early stages is preferred, because at least _then_  the ghastly sound will still sound mostly human to them.

"You're so sexy," the elder murmurs at last, bringing Frisk close again with one arm, and grabbing their tiny underwear with the other. "Better re-dress you, though, so you don't get cold again."

"Why, why must  _that_  be the sound I make when having the best come of my life?" Chara chuckles at them (secretly happy that Frisk is in a favorable condition again), and lets Frisk's weiner slip out of their body to glisten in the dull, grey light briefly, before the imminently furry child pulls both their underwear and jeans back up to their hips, sealing away their deadly weapon.

"Guess we were in New Ebott for longer than I thought this afternoon, but, to be fair, this storm makes telling the time damn near impossible," Chara says, cooly, watching Frisk put their flip-flops back on (when did they fall off?) before sitting down next to Chara. The elder is still leaking white, slightly bubbly fluid.

They watch the rain a bit longer, when Frisk laughs a bit, and says to them:

"Dude. Dude, go stand in the rain and lean back like this."

"Crotch up?" Chara temporarily goes into a gravelly tone to voice their opinion. "EEEEYOO.

"No _thanks,_ faggot. You can go get soaked to the bone all over again, I don't care. ...I _ain't_ fucking you again, no matter how shmokin' you look."

"Oh, fuck off. I have never once smoked in my life." Lightning flashes across the sky, and Chara rolls their eyes at Frisk's faux indignance slash shitty comeback.

"Gyaboi.

"... _Speaking_ of hashtag Gya, we gotta get back home so I can order a certain special underwear." Thunder rumbles far away.

"You were serious about that," the kid says far too quickly.

"Were you?"

They halt, then cross their legs.

" _Maaaay_ be."

"Oh, _fuck_ me. You're telling me I gotta invest in lube now?" Welp, there goes a fuckin' _week_ of Wendy's burgers down the drain... probably.

"C'mon, man." Frisk brings up a fist, a determined spark flashing across their 95% closed eyes. "ANAL."

"You just wanna get manhandled. But. Okay. Fine, but--"

"Yayyy!" Frisk's blank expression briefly cracks, and Chara glares at them for all of that same moment.

"BUT. I need you to be careful. Don't, like, tense up at the wrong time or something. Your ass is too fab to be destroyed  _completely_."

"Yeah. ...So, the rain isn't letting up at all. Should we just go?" Frisk starts to stand.

"I guess." Chara rises to join them, beginning to pull up their swishy parachute pants, and swears loudly when the last dreg of Frisk's baby batter spills down into them.

"Hee hee hyeah." Frisk sticks their tongue out, part of a cheeky expression. "I'm the baby ('s progenitor), Gotta love me!" They shrug, going into some sort of cute, one-legged anime pose. "At least it's not as much as what got on that bench. Thank God this station is abandoned."

"Bus stop. But yeah, I'm glad I'm still the only one that gets to sit in your semen.

".........Fuck off. Here, take my jacket and hold the hood or something, we'll use it as an umbrelly." Frisk takes the green coat, and holds it up on one end. 

"Now _lead me onwa_ \-- nah, not really." Chara holds up either side of the jacket's torso, and holds Frisk's wet shirt in their mouth.

"Lefph go."

The two humans run out into the thunderstorm, splashing through puddles, getting in mud (Frisk squealed when mud got between their toes), and counting how many elephants came between every lightning flash and every thunderclap, and then Frisk asked "can we fix it", to which Chara yelled "yefph. we. CAN" in a variety of volumes, voices, and throat-damaging capacity. Of course, then Frisk started singing the Bob the Builder theme, and _Chara_ started in too, a-aand it _all_ just went downhill from there.

Toriel looked out the front window to see two deranged college-aged children, one shirtless and the other with a shirt in their mouth, and the both of them singing various songs from Children's television. Then, when they opened the door, they completely acted as if they hadn't just been shouting, angrily asking each other if they wanna make pie.

"We're going online shopping," Chara said to her with an air of feigned-but-not-that-feigned-excitement about them, all peppy as the two continued forward, still carrying the jacket over their heads even as they went into Frisk's bedroom and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a journey.
> 
> (If you're reading this,) Leave comments for the LOVE OF GOD.
> 
> ANAL.


	12. Rain, Rain, You're Okay Director's Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had enough material to be taken from unpublished edits to turn into a side chapter. Here you go. I separated it from chap. 11 because it broke up the pace too much.
> 
> Note: Frisk has a first-time mother fetish because of Chara. They think the concept is cute.
> 
> Edit: Well, now it's just Chapter 11 but longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me

In retrospect, the low, rolling thunder that'd sounded off overhead should have tipped them off to the impending rainstorm.

However, even as Frisk holds their hand out to catch a few rain droplets from under the awning, neither of them could truly say they wish it hadn't rained. They don't have anywhere to be right now, and being forced into having a bit of oasis from life's troubles like this is always rather enchanting.

Chara sighs contentedly, leaning back further into the surprisingly comfy bench, and watches Frisk idly bend their little fingers to catch individual rain drops. Their t-shirt managed to get thoroughly pelted earlier by the downpour, and they'd ran to hide in this discontinued bus stop far from the outskirts of town, thankfully not too far from the path to Frisk's place, to wait for it to dry off and for the rain to die down (though neither are in any rush to have that come to pass).

"Maannn," Chara whispers, "I love rain," and Frisk turns their hand over to let the other side get wet, as a reply, perhaps.

Chara lifts their left leg onto their thigh, and gets a bit more comfy on the bench, taking in the sights and sounds as much now as ever before. The sky overhead is thoroughly swabbed with dark, angry clouds, but it's still reasonably light outside -- the perfect kind of atmosphere for rain, they think, quickly pushing away thoughts of rain during sunny weather: an abomination and a disgrace to the name of rain. Not like this weather, though, they think, coming to lounge, to rest their head on their right elbow.

"Oi... could you move please, mate -- just a little," Chara asks, quietly, and Frisk sidesteps out of their way, letting them gaze upon the beautiful landscape again. The wide road ahead of them has something of a mist about it, composed entirely of enormous rain drops exploding against the ground back to back to back, and the tears, refracting visions of everything the light touches to the point of obscuring, work to place an ethereal quality on the view of the thick, seemingly unending pine forest just across the road. For miles beyond, they'd decided, tall, dark pine trees scraped the clouds, pointing upwards to the sky in defiance of the unrelenting torrent.

"God, isn't this a handsome sight?" Chara smiles, and changes position again, this time placing their arm on the bench's handrail and pressing their cheek into their slightly damp jacket sleeve. Another warning flash of lightning pops across the sky, and...

"One elephant, two elephant, three elephant..." Frisk starts to mutter some nonsensical counter after they spot the colorful beam of energy streak through the clouds.

"What kind of nonsense are you on about, boi," Chara softly asks, while slowly closing their eyes, willing their ears to become more open to their surroundings, to take in every crisp detail of the rain's soothing applau--

**_BOOM!_ **

"Whah!" "Woh--!" The two humans startle at the sudden, surprisingly loud thunderclap, with Frisk crouching a good margin and Chara tensing up. Their eyes quickly fly open again and dart over to Frisk, who is now surreptitiously creeping over to where Chara's lying on and around the bench -- their flip-flops are audibly dragging across the weathered stone beneath, however. Props for trying.

The hairs on the back of Chara's neck settle down, then, and they quietly sigh. "All part of the experience, I guess..."

The next few minutes are spent thinking to themself, the sights and sounds of dreary skies and a torrential rainstorm occupying them -- a sort of meditation, they suppose, and they savor it, letting it slow them down. They become so mellow in the process that most everything falls to the wayside.

One moment, their subconscious registers Frisk shivering, and they find themselves ushering Frisk into their warm embrace.

"Sorry I can't give you more jacket than this, but I do believe I've gotten too goddamn fat," they say, attempting to let Frisk use their coat as a blanket.

"Don't say that, I do-- woahhhh, is this wool?" Frisk folds their arms to their chest, and stresses their back to look up at Chara. The latter finds themselves wiggling their left arm out of their coat to hug Frisk across said chilly arms, and immediately they register the condensation.

" _Eeccch_ , you're all clammy. You got goosebumps." Chara closes their hand around Frisk's clenched fist, and their arms come to rest against each other.

"Hmm..." Frisk hums happily; Chara's warm, toasty arm is sending these happy, hot... buzzy feelings all down their body. They roll over, causing their face to be lightly shadowed, and start to scoot towards the right end of the bench, planning to get more. Chara shifts their coat to compensate, attempting to utilize the sleeve length as extra coverage, and hugs them across the back.

The little wolf wriggles their arms out from between them, using them to reach inside Chara's hood, slightly pushing it back. They drink in the slight flustered expression gracing Chara's fair complexion for a moment, beginning to run their hands through smooth, reddish brown locks, before leaning up to kiss them.

"Mmm...?" Frisk waits then, until Chara's eyes lose their glare. They slowly part their lips, and gently let them in. Unlike the rest of their body, Frisk's tongue was positively steaming, and Chara has to fight to not completely melt beneath them.

It's a gentle, slow dance, one they've danced before, but the well-worn steps that make it up are still to them as special and honest as ever. It's so easy to get lost in the movement, and they find themselves relaxing to a point they thought they'd already reached earlier.

Frisk slowly slides out of their mouth, ever so carefully, trailing a bit of saliva, and Chara vainly tries to follow after them, their eyes opening to search Frisk's beautiful face. They find themself whining the slightest bit, and Frisk quietly shushes them.

Frisk sidles up further along the bench, pushing the hood back further to the point of slipping off, and they slowly let their eyes open. Chara pauses then. They gaze into their deep green eyes, so seldom exposed to the world, surprised, yet also very, very pleased. A sudden flash of lightning behind them causes their face to become illuminated, presenting a glimpse at the crackling, occult energy that lies dormant just behind those electric pools of green.

They take hold of Chara's hand, making it look almost large by comparison, and slowly angle their head down, little by little, green locking with crimson indefinitely -- their demeanor can only be described as demure. Then, with the careful, steady hands of a surgeon, they station their partner's hand at the hem of their shirt, still sticking to them (not to mention mostly see-through) thanks to the raging weather just beyond the little bus stop. They blink up at Chara, and slowly begin to push their joined hands under it.

Chara feels their arm go up, and up, slowly pulling Frisk's shirt up, revealing their glistening, hairless skin. Their taut belly pauses it's contractions as Chara's hand approaches it's destination, and now that it's free to do so, condensation joins together until becoming heavy enough to start dripping down their body.

"...u-uh..." A tiny voice escapes them when they slowly touch Chara's palm to the center of their chest, and spread their fingers across their upper body -- the breath they were holding slowly hisses out of them, and their thought process starts to derail, it-- becomes populated by... nonverbal impulses... and, infected with desire...

The heat snaking through their chest -- up their neck, down their arms -- is crawling down their belly, and seeps beneath the hem of their jeans. It ripples all across their loins, binding them in fuzzy, good vibes, and something Frisk wasn't expecting happens to them. They subconsciously twist their legs, trying to keep their dick from swelling up.

Chara can spot their torso clear as day now, contracting as they give off that little sound, and on top of that, when their tummy presses flat like that, they can see a little bit of Frisk's tight cotton briefs too, down inside their bellbottom jeans.

"Make me warm... warmer..." Frisk coos, slowly, as lust begins to consume their eyes. "P-please, undress me," they command, softly, and Chara swallows, beginning to back into the handrail. "I, I promise I'll make it worth your while," they say quietly, dipping their stomach a bit -- their t-shirt slips as a result, showing off their shoulder, collarbone, revealing their silky red-brown chest, not to mention the way their toned arm gently holds Chara's hand up to their sternum.

"Ah-bah-buh, buh, buh..." Chara struggles to find their words -- every internal system they can think to run to is meeting with a blue-screen.

"Please, baby, all this water's got me freezing~" Frisk stresses their voice out of desperation, stretches their muscles out, presenting their fabulous Brazil ass by proxy. Even as the breath from their straining, raspy voice steams over Chara's neck, their little hand squeezes Chara's reassuringly. The latter watches Frisk very lightly quiver with cold, feels a drop of water slip down off their little chest and onto their hand.

"But, what if--, hohh my God," Chara trails off, staring quite intently as Frisk fidgets -- their shirt is soaked, they must be so cold, the poor thing. "Okay, okay... I got it... uh. Let's see, now... huh..." Chara pauses for a moment, wondering what to do first in this situation, given how Frisk's powerful onset totally just threw them into this with utmost confidence.

They decide to finish removing Frisk's shirt first, thinking that they might as well get rid of the source for their loss of body heat, and Frisk raises their arms to let them peel it off their shoulders. (In retrospect, it had completely slipped their mind that Frisk's temperature was only  _staying_  that low because of the shirt, and the water lightly dotting their body ( _God_ , that's hot). Whether Frisk had forgotten as well, or was faking it was up to personal beliefs, but it's incredibly likely.)

Chara then finds themself using both hands to squeeze Frisk's rather tight little biceps, and when Frisk's mouth twitches, they ghost their fingers up and along, back behind their shoulders to run their hands up and down Frisk's naked back -- they feel every dip and couture of their back's smooth, modest musculature, and the little wolf begins letting out these shuddery breaths, scrunching their neck up and pushing their chest forward.

"Chara, Chara, you're so warm..." Frisk's whisper devolves into a moan, and they worry their lip with a few sharp teeth. Chara sees their jeans have slipped a few inches as a result of their constant squirming, and they slide a hand further down Frisk's back than they originally planned to, pushing to get inside, beneath the tight jeans, beginning to clasp Frisk's butt through the form-fitting underwear. Frisk huffs again, and pushes their ass up into their hands, hoping for more stimulation. Chara smiles in amusement, only too happy to oblige, feeling where their generous ass cheeks push up beyond the borders of their tiny briefs from being squeezed too much, the way a fat cat in a little box just kind of spills over the sides.

"Frisk, you have just the nicest ass." Frisk roughly breathes out their nose as Chara begins to knead their bum, pressing into some of their more sensitive muscles, and a small thunderclap goes off far in the distance. "Yeahh... I bet you love that, don't you?"

"Hnn, hnn..." Frisk swallows, vainly trying to grip the bench as their cock gets bigger and bigger, putting even more delicious pressure on their bum. "Mm hmm," they whine, nodding fervently.

"You know something that I think you'd probably just adore, love?" Their voice is soft as they remove their hands from the jeans, only to push their thumbs back in on either side hovering  _just above_  an incredibly bothered someone's ass (to the kid's dismay), and they start to pull Frisk's bell-bottoms down, down, in a sensual manner so torturous and slow (tort _u_ ous as well), revealing their tightie whities, just a single size too small. However, the way it squeezes them makes them look so exquisite.

They rub circle after circle into Frisk's bum with their fingers, cupping their ass, running their hand down their thigh, watching Frisk's cock get thicker and thicker, put more stress on the underwear as they squirm more and more. Chara finishes slipping them out of their jeans, quickly dumping them in front of the bench (promptly kicking a pant leg away from a puddle it was in danger of slipping into), and they pull Frisk up onto their lap.

The kid is panting now, like the dog they are, and their eyes are tightly closed when Chara pushes their lower half closer, squishing their thinly protected cock against their own crotch, their swishy parachute pants. Frisk can't be bothered to keep their toes' grip on their flip-flops anymore, so the rubber shoes are slowly let go of by their little feet, one by one, and the footwear falls to the ground with a dull 'clack'. The perky redhead beneath them afterwards proceeds to squeeze both their asscheeks roughly, tightly, in a way that Frisk finds to be most pleasurable, while simultaneously saying to them "ohh, yes, I would like oh so very much to  _fuck_ this plump little ass, wouldn't you?" They crush their bum cheeks together so hard, it almost, i-it, it hurts! M-mmm!  _Mmm!_

"Ouhhh~!" Frisk's tongue pops out their mouth, as they roughly toss their head back and moan -- their silky bob swishes through the air, briefly slicing through the thick mist. Having their butt squished so roughly like that, then getting their closet fetish pushed out into the open, then also thinking about Chara returning "the favor" after all these years, mmmm...

"Yeah,  _yeah_ , fuck me! I want you inside me so  _bad,_ baby!" Frisk looks at Chara with such a deep lust, oozing desire with every slackjawed pant their dribbling mouth can push out, and they squish their cock against Chara's body, grasping either forearm with it's twin and holding them just above their head. It's a really sexy pose that shows off their voluptuous, curvy body, their near-perfect hourglass figure (good thing they had the dick instead of the one whose body wasn't all that great to begin with, and thus wouldn't ruin their figure just from having children).

"Whuh huh what," Chara laughs. "Well, tell you what, little guy. If you're really interested in this sort of thing, maybe we can look into getting a strap-on when we get home, okay?" Chara rubs all up and down either side of their body as they go on, eventually letting their ridiculously tight, itty-bitty waist go. They smile a bit, reaching up and caressing the horny pup's cheek once they finish making the offer.

"Yessss," Frisk whines, and starts to lean back further, and further, making the best of their limber, compressed human form. Their curse's tendency to make their body stretch has forced their tendons to remain softer than most, making them out to be a contortionist in either form. As seen here, they can literally bend over backwards for you -- oh, yeah, their belly is looking fiiine. Chara sits up, and begins to loom over Frisk, whose hair has now bunched up, pooling beneath their head like a silky dark river. It's an adorable sight.

"It'd be f'r me, clearly," they mumble, finding themself placing their hand on the bulge in Frisk's underwear, slowly, delicately moving their hand up and down, pondering just how much this kid is a grower and not a shower (also what kind of shampoo they use).

"Ahh, hahh, a-ahh~!" The poor wolf's throbbing so hard, now. They're whining, squirming, and Chara wonders if the chilly rainwater has them feeling particularly sensitive today. "I can't  _take_  it! Just--! Tear these things off me, I can't, I can't wait any more!" Frisk grabs Chara's hand and places it at the hem of their underwear. They're breathing quickly now; their ears are burning so hot it's distracting.

"My  _body_ , babe~! It's aching for you so bad, you don't even know! I,  _haahhh_ , I a-actually think that might be 'cause I'm gonna change soon, but--!"

Chara had watched as Frisk babbled like this, saw their lust begin to bubble over, and they slowly began to slip their own pants down to their knees. Without any underwear to speak of at the moment (thank God getting pregnant made the periods finally fucking  _stop_ ), and with Frisk's awareness so foggy as it'd gotten, it was pretty easy to make what comes next more of a happy surprise. They pulled Frisk's underwear down their legs and watched their chubby member spring free, from the confines of it's accursed prison -- the horny little husky's endless, unbelievably sexy begging and pleading for their lover's pussy quickly shut down, forcibly switching gears, and they groaned joyfully, hugging themself tightly as the sky released another thunderclap. Chara could see now that thick and gooey little blobs of pre-come were pumping from the head, and their chest tightened.

Pulling them up and into Chara's lap once more, they bring the little ball of concentrated sex energy to straddle them. Frisk shivered at the feeling of their balls brushing up on the chilly bench during the move, but that feeling was quickly swept beneath the rug, as they realize from a sudden, familiar sensation that the reason their cock is struggling to stand is because it's getting held down by Chara's lightly swollen vulva. The uneven, ceaselessly intriguing texture of what lies just beyond this pleasantly plump little gate... the inviting warmth exuding from them... it's  _Chara_ , and they are so, so close. They feel like this is their equivalent to something Chara said: "sitting directly onto your horribly tempting dick", cited as one of the reasons why they look back behind them every time they sit down -- as horny as they are, they still have so far to go before they can get nice and warm.

"A-, a- a--" Frisk physically can't keep quiet, but they know this is the closest to silent they can be at the moment, as Chara shifts their pelvis, and gently lifts Frisk's dick up from below with their finger, guiding it along (even their  _fingertips_ , God, it feels so good). They feel it brush up against Chara's lips as the elder starts to push Frisk's rear, bringing them closer and closer. They aren't quite so cold back there, so they don't get to have their butt toasted, but they love getting handled this way so much, it's more than enough to compensate.

"A-ah, ah." The head is pressing against Chara's pelvis, already dusted a promising shade of red, and their shaft feels all the colder for it. Their sweetheart's puffed up a bit too, and a boiling stickiness is beading up around them, streaking down the beautiful young suitor's vulva, working either to whet their cock or to further slip down the student's hot body, pool up ever so slowly beneath them. The contrast is getting so strong now, they can feel a tingling in their balls, too, and they already know just how tight down there they must be getting. Thinking about getting to that seldom achieved, scarcely maintained tautness always would make them pop a boner.

"Thank you fo-oh, 'or being delicate," Frisk whispers, their voice small and clipped. They've begun to stress their body as a means of coping with how sensitive the liquid is making them become, and the soft, thin layer of hair that's working to insulate them. Chara must have shaved last about a couple weeks or so ago, comparing the sparsity with the way it feels -- their fur is so comforting and soft, they just wanna reach down and stroke it every time they feel it.  
  
Chara notices the way Frisk's breathing begins to heave -- all "h-ahh, haahh" and so on, and they can see that the owner of this throbbing juicy cock has taken notice of their relatively recent shearing. It's not so short as to feel prickly, like it was that first time Chara shaved (which, as they came to find out, had the other side effect of making their pelvis look grey from a distance), but it's also not so thick as to remind Frisk's powerful, yet tender body of why Chara started trimming in the first place, cause them to have a fit. They know the sensation of being swamped in hair taps into an old, constant fear of theirs. It makes them feel something kind of similar to PTSD, and they teeter dangerously close to having a panic attack.  
  
When they first started having sex, it was at that time referred to as "the special hug" (because Frisk couldn't remember what Chara initially called it, but the older child refused to tell them), and was always mentioned only through hushed whispers, usually a little while before dinner, when one of them grew weary of sitting at their respective computer -- before Chara moved out, both their PCs were kept in the same room, mere feet away from each other. Other times, in the middle of the night, Chara would shakily climb into Frisk's bed, anxiously tap them awake and request it from them (blunt statements, like "Can we special hug? I can't sleep," were common).

The slight impatience, their (not entirely unusual) stubborn insistence, and especially the underlying desperation in their voice that grew for every moment that they went for without a response betrayed just how badly shaken they actually were. Frisk had always obliged, no matter how tired they were, because they knew just how jittery and panicky the poor thing must've looked, and they never wanted to do anything that made them feel like they were on their own for nights like these, where up until that point they had no way to force their body to relax well enough to bypass whatever hormones and harmful thoughts were keeping them awake.

Chara'd gone on to describe their predicament a couple years later, using an analogy: "say that anxiety attacks are Poison, and Insomnia is Toxin. You are the Purple Moss Clump, and coming is the little white flowers. You can calm me down well enough, but not enough to make me relax. Coming by itself feels good I guess, but it does jack shit without you. If you make me come, I sleep really good, because having sex with you is one of the--." They paused suddenly, their eyes widening, before they continued, mumbling "...the best feelings in the world." They were always so relieved when given the thumbs-up, too, and it made Frisk so happy to see the little smile that would quickly grace their haggard features.

It was like that for a while. A couple months were spent that way, exploiting Frisk's love for them as an (admittedly quite novel) answer to so many sleepless nights. ...They still haven't forgiven themselves for that.  
  
However, Frisk started to worry that their lanky lover, who'd only begun to approach their final six-foot two-inches in the months following the "original special hug", mind you, was beginning to experience some side effects from the proceedings, because they seemed to be needing it more and more often, and Frisk was sure that their pelvis wasn't this tickly last month. Frisk weakly pleaded with them, saying "you might be changing from having my weiner in you so much" in a worried tone, and Chara dismissed it as nonsense, because it was. Frisk eventually came off it, but Chara wouldn't follow their advice, and the fur that had begun to grow on and around Chara's 'plug' (referred to as such because "you know, like the thing that looks like a face that's on the wall, you call it a plug 'cuz you plug stuff in it") grew and grew, becoming deep and thick, coming to cover their pubic region moreso than not, eventually reaching the point that marked the start of horrible inner turmoil for Frisk.  
  
Just before another sesh, as Chara was pulling down their boxers, revealing the wild, unkempt fur that plagued their 'never regions', Frisk's already growing apprehension towards regular intercourse grew worse, as they realized that Chara's plug was only maybe twenty percent visible now. The elder human was hunched over a bit atop the bed, completely naked with the exception of the pants they were struggling to get their leg out of, because they couldn't balance on one hairy shin long enough to get free before they came back down and firmly stamped them flat again. Frisk's cock began to rage against their pants, which caused them to think about the view, which started a downward spiral of associations that eventually came to a point.

 _Their plug could be seen when they were shorter, when their crotch was bald.  So much fur now. They were bald there until after I started giving them special hugs (I hope I didn't do this). It's really thick and soft, like my fur when I'm the wolf. Their fur is also black like mine. Their hair is reddish brown, though, why is it black?_  
  
Frisk immediately ran back over the previous observations. ' _It's not naturally theirs_ ,' they concluded, and immediately they felt such a terrible pit in their stomach, but they didn't say anything about it to Chara, simply opting to resign themselves to a life of letting Chara corrupt their body using theirs, because it made Chara happy. More time passed, however, and a few weeks later, after coming on their belly for the thirteenth time that month, Frisk noticed the hairs now pressed against Chara's inner thighs, and they started to cry, to Chara's alarm and confusion. After several seconds of choked, sniveled apologies, they were capable of speaking again, and told Chara their special hugs were making them become a werewolf like Frisk was, and, because they love Chara too much to let them do that to themselves, that for both their sakes, they shouldn't do it anymore. That, of course, caused them to break down all over again.  
  
Chara chuckled at their stupidity (wow, what a cunt), but comforted them, and tried to put their fears to rest, soothing them to sleep with their voice, listing off 'reasons why that simply wasn't true' until nodding off (they had redressed, as they went on about 'being a late bloomer', as a precautionary measure against nosey goat moms, and came to reside next to them, their arm acting pillow for Frisk's chubby little cheek). Once Chara got in the shower the next morning, they started to think, about Frisk's misguided fear, their genuine sorrow, and how much the little wolf really cared, over and over again.  
  
Frisk just kept doing these little things here and there that really made them feel loved, after they'd had sex that first time. They became so much more open with Chara, would talk to them about anything and everything, and as a side effect, Chara's image of them changed, slowly. They kept remembering these little quirks, ideals, wants, and other assorted things that made them up, and suddenly they weren't just some cute kid with a big heart anymore. They had goals they wanted to reach, would do so much good for Chara's kingdom. They were going to accomplish so much, gain so much power, and they just oozed charisma. Everything kept compounding, and Chara just... needed them, more and more often. The feelings they'd started to have hadn't been recognized for what they were yet, but manifested nonetheless, in the form of a worsening libido due to their body's demisexuality needing a way to vent.  
  
Now, they'd come to realize, as hot water ran down their front, the attraction they felt to Frisk didn't stem solely from novelty anymore, and it hadn't been as much of an act as they'd thought it was for a long, long time. They took their armpit razor, and tried to make a dent in the suddenly unwelcome thing, that which they refer to as "the beard" when remembering the moment. They didn't stop shaving until all that was left of that miniature fur coat equated to a field of cactus needles. That night, Chara simply couldn't wait. Sleep was upon the land, but Chara got to Frisk first.

The usual excuse of their body wanting special hugs was used to bait them, and Frisk tried to deny them, but they couldn't not think about it: Chara's pussy, so warm, wet and toasty, and they always felt so good wrapped around their weiner, so snug, lightly throbbing, squeezing Frisk with every beat of their heart-- it was too late now, their dick was already swelling, their body wanted it too. They apologized for what (they _thought_ ) they were doing to Chara, that they hope they could overcome this addiction and stop for good, before it was too late, and it took everything Chara had to hold back their laughter ( _that's_ something they still resent themselves for). Chara lifted their lower body off the bed, and Frisk pulled off their jeans, first revealing their beautiful thighs, then their fluffy shins. Then, setting them aside, they prepared to see that which would eventually damn them as a horrible creature, and pulled Chara's boxers down their legs. They weren't quite prepared for the sight of a completely bare minge between their thighs, red and aching.  
  
"I love you," Chara bashfully admitted to them, quickly hiding their face in their shirt collar, though there wasn't a trace of irony in their voice. This was the first time they really, really meant it, and resulted in Frisk scooting up to them, already lowering their shorts to let their hard dick spring out. The elder felt a hand briefly run along their freshly shorn vulva, a thumb tracing the slit, and before they knew it, Frisk was lifting their feet. Chara's hairy legs tickled their shoulders as they came to rest upon them, and Frisk's cock suddenly was touching the bare skin that'd lied hidden beneath thick black ( _hairs_ that the bonehead kept _calling_ ) fur for the first time in months. The little wolf started to moan with happiness as they began to puuush, filled with relief as they realized Chara wasn't turning-- you couldn't shave Frisk when in wolf form, because the fur grew back immediately. Frisk could finally give Chara their all again, satisfy them twice over. They were both getting so wet, Frisk had to hug the elder's thighs to withstand the way their pussy was relaxing to envelope them, knowing how much that weight lifting off their shoulders was gonna intensify the pleasure.  
  
"Alright, now we're getting somewhere... alllmooosst... hhhh--!" Well, they don't quite remember Chara saying tha--  
  
A certain sensation suddenly streaks through Frisk's body, causing their memory of Chara to blend with reality. Before their very eyes, Chara's shins move from their shoulders to beneath their own, suddenly feminine thighs, the fur grows out again to cover their cunt in just the right amount of fluffy, and their cute little belly quickly swells out into a nearly-five-months baby bump, the baggy t-shirt they're wearing quickly filling out. The look in their eyes changes, reflecting how much they've grown as a person in these last few years. "Hrrnk!  _Ahh..._ hah..." Frisk finally pushes inside, and they both react; Frisk wasn't the only one that felt the tip pushing in, if their breath hitching or their body's sudden muscle spasm are anything to go off of, but the kid's plump shaft is putting up a little bit of a fight. The sheer deliciousness of what  _that_  means would have them rubbing their hands together in anticipation if they weren't already busy squeezing an equally delicious ass, having every intention of dicking themselves senseless.

Chara keeps pulling them closer to their body, and suddenly their girth slips past and squeezes inside, making both of them gasp. Chara smiles down at the two's union, where Frisk's throbbing boner is partially hidden, having gotten pushed inside, and they lift their head a moment to gaze up at Frisk, whose intense expression has their teeth bared, their eyebrows creased, and their beautiful green orbs open once more, the color in them swirling wildly like the weather currently overhead. Chara intertwines their fingers with Frisk's, and resumes pushing, forcing them in, letting them slowly bend ("auhh!"), and bend ("auhhh~!"), due to the angle they're at.

"Oof..." Frisk has to barely start to press against the g-spot before Chara finally lets a moan go. "Damn~, baby... 'your cock gotten fatter lately?" It's really putting the pressure on their cunt, making them leak even more, so hot and wet.

"Don't stop--!? Aaahn~!" Their thumb presses into Frisk's hipbone when they start the reverse process, pushing them out. It's making the little one's voice grow louder, cry out, making them squeeze their hand tighter; Chara watches Frisk's pelvis disconnect from theirs, slowly backing up, pulling out of them, and before they know it, Frisk's shaft starts to peek out at them once more, straightening out bit by bit. It feels so much bigger than it actually is, but maybe  _their_  business conductor is actually just as small as Frisk's is.

"Mmmph. Do it  _again_ , sweetheart," Frisk whines happily, currently in a bizarre pose brought on by all the stimulation -- their cheek is squished up against their collarbone, and their left arm is bent upward, pressing into their chest. Their hand is clenched into a tight, shuddery fist, and their pulse is running wild.

"Okay... you asked for it." Chara lets their hand go, and grasps their thighs just below their ass. It'll be easier to start a rhythm this way, they think, as a bit of rain flies up and hits their hand.

"Ah... Ahh; ahh,  _ahh_!" Frisk's voice cracks as the pleasure starts mounting again, molten and crushing as it swallows them. "So  _much_ , I--! Oh, God, Chara~.  _Shaa, haa, so tight, so tight_ ," they say, their voice growing quieter, and again, their tip slowly approaches... and barely touches the door to Chara's womb briefly. They begin to drool, mirroring the water dripping down the bus stop's roof, and Chara struggles not to do the same. They're pretty sure their red, clouded eyes have begun pointing in different directions even as they pull Frisk back out of them.

"Fuck, Frisk, I think you  _aaare_  still growing. My first day back home after  _auhh,_  almost a month and this is the r-result!" Frisk seems to be reaching the end of Chara's cunt easier than they used to, on top of stretching them a bit further than they did last time Chara visited, and especially moreso than they did at fifteen.

"It's driving me nu~ts, baby, you're getting so big..." Frisk groans, putting their hands on Chara's shoulders and digging in as they feel their cock slowly getting hugged by this teasing, smug little brat's  _amazing_ ,  _voracious_  pussy, dripping with longing, and oh so warm around them as their pubic regions begin to connect once again, which is a nice feeling in itself. "I-if you'll pardon my po- _orrrn_  dialogue..." They're so  _cute_.

"Oh -- ohhhh, i-is that why you feel so t-t-tight?!" Frisk leans forward onto Chara's forehead, and begins to work their clit with their little fingers. "I w-wanna celebra~te. Mmph! C'mere, sexy!"

"Haa-hohh boy, tha-thanks, baby..." Frisk's cock is hitting Chara's door once every second or so by now, and it shows. Their face, nips, belly, and cock are beginning to glow a brighter red than the rest of their body, and they have to wipe tears from their eyes quite often. "I was  _thinkin'_  you, ooh, 'd gotten taller. May, aybe by a couple inches." They find their neck giving out as their body temporarily lets it's guard down. They'd quickly absorbed all the sensations in that split second -- Frisk's adorable face glaring down at them, the emotions behind their eyes shifting between love, lust, desire, filling with an intense passion as their hot penis is forced to bend in order to get into Chara's body, fill them up to overflowing. Then, there's the hands, or more specifically, the thumb: pressing on their clit, light and quick swirls and swishes just barely passing over, giving them the blissful agony they wish Frisk would give to them more often, completely electrifying their lower half, making their head swim as they otherwise scald them. They feel complete.

"Fuck, Frisk..." That the two of them go to different schools, and technically belong to different age groups for a while yet, but will still meet up is an interesting paradigm. "Mm. Fuck, fuck..." It always seems like, more often than not, they reach their wit's end during a weekday, forcing them to wait until the weekend, suffer for even longer before they can seek refuge.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ , fu-ahh, ahhhh! Getting close!" However, when that time comes, when they can finally hold their baby close, as they're beginning to do now...

"A-auhh, Charaah, hah, hah," Frisk pants, shudders from the cold, and holds them tight even as the thunder threatens to scare them into hiding behind the bench. Hugging them close, they can feel how Chara's belly has pushed out a bit more just in the last few weeks. They're more than halfway. Chara's having their baby,  _Chara's_  having their  _baby_. If their twelve year old self knew  _that,_ they'd probably faint.

"Ohh, Chara, you-- hahhn... you're getting bigger too." They push Chara's shirt up a bit, and start licking and kissing their neck. "I-I-I can't wait to see them come into the world..." Chara moans beneath them, and puts the pressure on Frisk's ass, squeezing them with their hands, as their pathetic noodle arms run out of stamina; and with their lower body, as these voluminous, joyful exclamations reach their ears and immediately force them to contract just a little from how intimate and romantic this  _clown_  is being. "I can't wait for us to finally be able to say hello!"

"Hm?! M-mm! Fuck! Frisk, baby-- ah! Ah, ah, ah!" Frisk has started picking up the slack, and their fat cock is quickly fucking into them, trying it's best to throb. "Ah! Aah! Ah!?" Chara couldn't brace for it in time, and for the moment, every one of Frisk's thrusts has them making these cute little yelps at the apex. Their attempt to ride Chara has turned out to be a killer position, in the latter's case. They are supposed to be the one in control, here! B-but it's so good. Frisk knows this plump little pussy by now, and they're-- God, this must be what they meant by 'worth their while.' "You feel ss-so fuckin' _huge_! Aahhmmm!" They shove the brunt of their fist into their lips as they draw out a shuddery moan, trying to keep it in, for just a bit longer! God, they're so cringy, but it's true, or their cunt must've gotten smaller, or-- how, they simply can't grasp it, how are they so good, they're so good, th-- s-so good, so good, mmm!

Frisk can't get over how glad they are that their dick got a little bit bigger, fatter. They feel good, great, it's so hot inside them, tighter than ever, and one of Chara's eyes is lidded, their hips are rolling greedily, and they're holding on to Frisk's ass for dear life as they whine through bared teeth. They look so cute and vulnerable, their eyes out of focus, consumed by their pleasure, and their pulse is thudding in their chest, in their tight little pussy. They're looking for someone to soothe their aching breasts, because they've have started to leak, little wet spots soaking through their shirt where their nipples are, and God that is hot.

"Hnnnn-- _ah,_ hah, hah, hnn, hnn..." They roll Chara's shirt up even further, whining like a dog as they begin thumbing one, and before the latter can react, the pregnant human finds their mate nomming their supple skin, having no self-restraint left in them to ignore these plush little tits, swollen almost to the point of actually needing support. They're clearly full to bursting, and Frisk has just gotta help them... gonna make them jizz in torrents.

"Frisk, what-- oh, ohhhh... Oh, yeah..." Chara holds onto Frisk's waist as they start suckling, and they begin to drool, feeling a tightness in their chest beginning to weigh down on their soul. It's building pretty quick, their tits are really weighing them down now, and now they're getting kind of uncomfortable, and woah, okay, getting a bit too much, now, what the hell.  
  
"Mmmm," Frisk hums, pleasantly surprised when Chara's breath suddenly catches, and they latch onto Frisk's head; the clear, salty thin fluid coming from their nipples becomes this sweet, thick nourishment, they're giving milk for the first time. It's surprisingly super tasty, and they feel compelled to keep going, but they should be courteous. They try to leave, but Chara pushes their head back down (not keen on the idea of agonizing, painfully slow leaking), bunching their hair up. Oh, thank Christ, they don't have to pretend they aren't super into it. They start suckling with increased fervor, making Chara moan throatily, and they feel the future parent begin to roll their hips, thrusting deliciously up into Frisk's fat dick.

"Hahh," Frisk breathes, finally, eventually leaning back, a slight smile on their face, as they show Chara their mouthful of warm, tasty solution. Chara's breathing hard, but feeling great, now that their chest doesn't feel so heavy. Frisk'd exhausted their body's reserves (more like newbies) and let go with a quiet pop, trailing spit as they backed away from the erect little button, but once there, they'd opened their mouth just enough to show Chara the money shot, and used their raspy voice to announce their approval before swallowing showily.  
  
Chara intertwines their fingers with Frisk's, moaning heavily, and grasps their ass, eager to fuck as they approach climax. The idea of their body changing to accommodate some little potato bothers them, but now they know, if they gotta... y'know... empty out, and the baby's not around, they know who wouldn't object to, er, "helping out," apparently: this potato right here.

Frisk laughs, smiling proudly down at their hero, knowing from the way their pussy hugs them, how their voice begs for more, that they've actually forced them into submission, and the idea is just so funny to them.

"F-Frisk! Friiisk!" Ohhh, Goddd, that laugh, oh please, please, please, they weren't ready for that to happen! "Oh, ohhh!" Their drool is dripping onto their shirt, their pussy is soaking the bench to the point where they worry it might run down the front and into their pants, and they're full to bursting. They can feel the Kamehameha lurking, feel the  _monster inside them_  (kek), cracking the dam. The door is fracturing, firing little splinters this way and that. "I-I can't wait either! They're gonna be so cute!" This ridiculous, stupid,  _unbelievable_  little cunt!

Frisk's eyes start watering, and they close the glistening green gems, a few tears pushing out, and they quickly cup their lifelong friend's face with both hands, invading Chara's mouth, burning their mouth with their slick, red-hot saliva, conquering their soul with thick, throbbing muscle, soothing, lulling them, their tongue imbued, enchanted, every last drip of their love for them seeping into them, mingling with their own, hot fluid. They kiss and kiss, the look on Frisk's face appearing more and more pained, but the opposite couldn't be more true. They pull their tongue out, spit trailing behind it at great length, and they're sobbing, but this day couldn't have possibly been better.

"I'm so  _proud_  of you, sweetheart, I am! I really am!  _Uuh'hck!_  I love you, Chara!" Frisk's enormous fucking dick has got them squeezing tighter with every word that comes from between their soft, palatable lips. Their face is a bright red, the usual red-brown practically gone at this point, and they're frowning deeply, pearly daggers glistening with their saliva as they legitimately cry.

"Urr! A-arrh, hhrrnn... i-it's all, a-alrigh..." Chara holds onto Frisk's waist as they "ride" them vigorously, feeling up their fantastic body as their silky, uneven tunnel is branded with Frisk's searing hot cock, being pushed into, stimulated, forcing out so much slick, to envelope Frisk, make them even hotter, make repeating the process even easier. They're struggling to think properly; they feel their cunt beginning to tighten; they feel Frisk pulsating inside, wanting to come, fill them up, they wanna come really, really bad. "All, all, r-rah-ah... Ah-harrr... alruh, huhh!? Hhohh...  _harr... hahhn...!_ " They're getting so close, but they know Frisk has a lot further to go than them. It's a damn shame they'd already gone into overdrive a minute or two ago.

Hmm... Overdrive... they've got an idea.

The horny, leaking lycanthrope's low, rolling whines come to a point, pausing briefly out of shock. Chara is quickly forcing their entire cock back inside, pushing them one final time with the last of their strength, as deep as they can, and they're shouting:

"Frisk!  _Th-this is the last of my Ripple_!" Chara's voice is rising, and the annoyingly accurate tone their stupid reference (that makes Frisk's heart pound) takes is already transforming, forced to change by their love, as they feel the splinters become pieces, and the pieces become chunks. " _Take it from meeee!_ "

Suddenly, Frisk finds themself being pushed rapidly, their dick quickly bending and beginning to climb deliciously again, but farther, farther than ever before. They feel the pussy juice soaking their balls, as Chara takes their cock all the way down, forcing the tip to--.

Time seems to slow down for a moment as Frisk's tip is slowly, slowly smashed by the solid wall at the end of the tunnel, beginning to squish, and smush, and crush. Their body is shaking more and more as they feel their tip become nearly a hundred percent in contact. The electrical shockwaves rock their entire body, succumbing them to an earthquake, and that’s when Chara tries to crush their cock, becoming so small, tiny, puny, Frisk's girth starts crushing in on itself.

Frisk's eyes widen, and widen, and they mentally reach down to hold their member -- Frisk feels the need to let off a noise, so they do. Only, it doesn't stop. The little moan keeps climbing, rising higher and higher, getting louder, and suddenly Chara's pussy starts to explode come out onto their pelvis, because the poor dear just can't hold it in any longer, making Frisk's consciousness fade into white noise, as they're devoured by pleasure. Their ears begin to ring, and they start to literally see stars, and semen is filling their shaft in waves, sending out little, little spurts of pre, which get  _bigger_ , and  _bigger_ , far too quickly, becoming more than Frisk can let out while still holding the main course inside.

Chara's eyes stare at Frisk with unhindered adoration in this short, beautiful split second, and they're yelling too, wanting Frisk to empty that dick, come inside them so much. Time starts getting faster when their cock gets too full -- the first bullet leaves the barrel, and it only gets faster from there. A tsunami of endorphins are crashing behind their eyes, and they start drooling, their senses flooding their cock and balls with a creamy, acidic, goopy kind of feeling even as their body releases more and more of the same -- thick and comforting, but also quickly reaching critical mass. It's getting so good, Chara's filling up, enveloping them, and they can't take it!

Frisk's muscles tense, their fingernails becoming claws on Chara's shoulders, and their scream starts to change again, an unexpected transformation into another vowel accompanied by thunder, when the pleasure ratio reaches it's peak. ...They're gonna change within thirty minutes, they're sure of it.

" _Yeeessss~!_ " Chara cries out, sounding bittersweet even as they bask in the sight of Frisk's face -- currently tossed back and letting off a high-pitched, lupine howl that seems like it couldn't have possibly come from this little gay baby (they can see it right in front of them, hell, even feel it resonating through Frisk's body, but they still can't get themself to believe it, like is this being dubbed over or what) -- and in their moment of elated triumph, they pull Frisk into a deep, loving hug. Frisk, currently throbbing, pulsing, pumping their love inside, and feeling hot fat tears streak down their face, whines from the overstimulation they feel down in their tip, due to touching base again so soon, but smiles anyway, and hugs them back, causing a red-hot puddle to squeeze out from between them, sending steam up into the air from how much warmer it is compared to the surrounding weather.

"Good job, good job... shh-shh-shh, it's alright..." Chara cradles their head, letting Frisk cry it out for a bit. "You did so well..."

Frisk's breathing slowly calms down, bit by bit, and they cry, they usually do, but they try not to feel ashamed of their body. They didn't hold it in like they would have otherwise, because Chara  _likes_  it for some reason. They can stomach it when alone, granted, however they much prefer to smother it, to howl into a pillow if they jizz  _during_  (this one only happens when Chara's home, for obvious reasons),  _after_ , or just before the transformation, because they hate it, but it also makes their orgasms seem so much stronger, and the  _urge_  is there every time. (Chara slowly glides their hand down Frisk's hourglass waist, dipping in so much further than Chara's ever will; Frisk sighs shakily.) Doing it beforehand or during the early stages is preferred, because at least  _then_  the ghastly sound will still sound mostly human to them.

"You're so sexy," the elder murmurs at last, bringing Frisk close again with one arm, and grabbing their tiny underwear with the other. "Better re-dress you, though, so you don't get cold again."

"Why, why must  _that_  be the sound I make when having the best come of my life?" Chara chuckles at them (secretly happy that Frisk is in a favorable condition again), and lets Frisk's weiner slip out of their body to glisten in the dull, grey light briefly, before the imminently furry child pulls both their underwear and jeans back up to their hips, sealing away their deadly weapon.

"Guess we were in New Ebott for longer than I thought this afternoon, but, to be fair, this storm makes telling the time damn near impossible," Chara says, cooly, watching Frisk put their flip-flops back on (when did they fall off?) before sitting down next to Chara. The elder is still leaking white, slightly bubbly fluid.

They watch the rain a bit longer, when Frisk laughs a bit, and says to them:

"Dude. Dude, go stand in the rain and lean back like this."

"Crotch up?" Chara temporarily goes into a gravelly tone to voice their opinion. "EEEEYOO.

"No  _thanks,_  faggot. You can go get soaked to the bone all over again, I don't care. ...I  _ain't_  fucking you again, no matter how shmokin' you look."

"Oh, fuck off. I have never once smoked in my life." Lightning flashes across the sky, and Chara rolls their eyes at Frisk's faux indignance slash shitty comeback.

"Gyaboi.

"... _Speaking_  of hashtag Gya, we gotta get back home so I can order a certain special underwear." Thunder rumbles far away.

"You were serious about that," the kid says far too quickly.

"Were you?"

They halt, then cross their legs.

" _Maaaay_ be."

"Oh,  _fuck_  me. You're telling me I gotta invest in lube now?" Welp, there goes a fuckin'  _week_  of Wendy's burgers down the drain... probably.

"C'mon, man." Frisk brings up a fist, a determined spark flashing across their 95% closed eyes. "ANAL."

"You just wanna get manhandled. But. Okay. Fine, but--"

"Yayyy!" Frisk's blank expression briefly cracks, and Chara glares at them for all of that same moment.

"BUT. I need you to be careful. Don't, like, tense up at the wrong time or something. Your ass is too fab to be destroyed  _completely_."

"Yeah. ...So, the rain isn't letting up at all. Should we just go?" Frisk starts to stand.

"I guess." Chara rises to join them, beginning to pull up their swishy parachute pants, and swears loudly when the last dreg of Frisk's baby batter spills down into them.

"Hee hee hyeah." Frisk sticks their tongue out, part of a cheeky expression. "I'm the baby ('s progenitor), Gotta love me!" They shrug, going into some sort of cute, one-legged anime pose. "At least it's not as much as what got on that bench. Thank God this station is abandoned."

"Bus stop. But yeah, I'm glad I'm still the only one that gets to sit in your semen.

".........Fuck off. Here, take my jacket and hold the hood or something, we'll use it as an umbrelly." Frisk takes the green coat, and holds it up on one end. 

"Now  _lead me onwa_ \-- nah, not really." Chara holds up either side of the jacket's torso, and holds Frisk's wet shirt in their mouth.

"Lefph go."

The two humans run out into the thunderstorm, splashing through puddles, getting in mud (Frisk squealed when mud got between their toes), and counting how many elephants came between every lightning flash and every thunderclap, and then Frisk asked "can we fix it", to which Chara yelled "yefph. we. CAN" in a variety of volumes, voices, and throat-damaging capacity. Of course, then Frisk started singing the Bob the Builder theme, and  _Chara_  started in too, a-aand it  _all_  just went downhill from there.

Toriel looked out the front window to see two deranged college-aged children, one shirtless and the other with a shirt in their mouth, and the both of them singing various songs from Children's television as the storm rages overhead. Then, when they opened the door, they completely acted as if they hadn't just been shouting, angrily asking each other if they wanna make pie.

"We're going online shopping," Chara said to her with an air of feigned-but-not-that-feigned-excitement about them, all peppy as the two continued forward, still carrying the jacket over their heads even as they went into Frisk's bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
